Como me enlouquecer
by joycechiba
Summary: Quando Serena abre a porta para um homem alto, moreno e misterioso, sua vida vira pelo avesso. Mamoru está à procura do pai desaparecido há tempos. Há algo em Mamoru que faz Serena perder a cabeça. E ela está 100% disposta a ajudá-lo em sua busca,...
1. Prólogo

COMO ME ENLOUQUECER

Quando Serena abre a porta para um homem alto, moreno e misterioso, sua vida vira pelo avesso. Mamoru está à procura do pai desaparecido há tempos. Há algo em Mamoru que faz Serena perder a cabeça. E ela está 100% disposta a ajudá-lo em sua busca, até mesmo servindo de motorista para levá-lo de Nova York até Maine... ... e talvez enlouquecê-lo no caminho!

Prólogo

- Tudo bem, eu falo e você ouve, porque eu estou desesperado aqui. Não terminamos nossa conversa essa manhã sobre por que a beijei, sobre como estou atraído por você.

O coração de Serena desacelerara depois da ginástica. Agora, voltava a acelerar. Ela balançou a cabeça, ace­nando com uma das mãos, em um gesto de despedida.

- Está balançando a cabeça porque não se sente atra­ída por mim? Ou porque não acredita que eu esteja atra­ído por você? - Como iria responder àquela pergunta se estava sem voz? - Vamos simplificar as coisas. Está atraída por mim?

Aquele homem estava tão perto que Serena não conseguia pensar. Abaixou o olhar e viu o corpo másculo pulsar forte. Então, passou a língua nos próprios lábios, imagi­nando o gosto da pele dele.

- Essa era a resposta que eu queria - Mamoru disse, abraçando-a e beijando-a.

E Serena perdeu a cabeça e retribuiu o beijo.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO UM

Estava sentado havia tanto tempo que a parte de trás já começara a ficar entorpecida.

Mamoru se mexeu, esticou as pernas e se encostou à parede. Então, voltou a ficar imóvel.

Na parede do corredor, perto dos elevadores, havia um relógio que tiquetaqueava, irritando-o. Não era o barulho que o aborrecia. Estava acostumado a isso quan­do voltava para casa: o ímpeto constante do oceano, o farfalhar das folhas e o ruído murmurante dos pássaros. Eram sons infinitos. Mas esse tique-taque era uma medi­da precisa do tempo que passava. Ele tinha que esperar pela misteriosa srta. Tsukino é pelas respostas que desejava há tanto tempo.

Mamoru deu uma olhadela no relógio. Duas horas já haviam se passado desde que falara com o porteiro, no saguão.

Se não soubesse que estava em Nova York, devido ao trânsito, aos prédios e ao mau cheiro, teria a confir­mação disso com aquele sujeito. Em nenhum outro lugar do mundo, alguém cujo trabalho era dar boas-vindas às pessoas que chegavam no prédio era tão hostil. Assim que Mamoru entrou no edifício, o porteiro o fitou.

Ignorando o olhar, Mamoru cruzou a portaria com piso de mármore, indo em direção ao elevador e apertando o botão.

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

- Não. Sei aonde estou indo.

- Vai ficar pouco tempo?

Mamoru não respondeu. Talvez, se o ignorasse, o homem fosse embora. Porém, não teve sorte.

- É uma mochila bem grande. Qual apartamento vai visitar? Ou está se mudando para cá?

- Quarenta e três. Estou à procura da srta. Tsukino.

- Não vai encontrá-la.

Algo na voz do porteiro fez Mamoru voltar a encará-lo. Parecia que o homem estava prestes a chorar. O elevador chegou.

- Vou esperar - Mamoru disse e entrou no elevador.

**- Vai esperar um bom tempo - o porteiro retrucou. Porém, Mamoru apertou o botão do 4****o**** andar e as portas se fecharam.**

Duas horas mais tarde, tinha que admitir que o por­teiro estivera certo. Enquanto esfregava os olhos, que pareciam cheios de areia, considerava suas opções.

Podia ficar naquele corredor por diversos dias, no que dizia respeito a comida e bebida. Mas, a menos que usasse uma das suas garrafas de água vazias, em breve precisaria de um intervalo. Duvidava que o porteiro o conduzisse a um banheiro no edifício. E só faltava a srta. Tsukino voltar enquanto ele procurava um banheiro público... em Manhattan.

Mamoru fechou os olhos. Não iria a lugar algum. Con­tinuaria ali até o fim, mesmo com toda a dificuldade.

Esperara 16 anos por esse dia. Se ao menos aquele maldito relógio parasse de tiquetaquear...

Som do elevador chegando. Mamoru abriu os olhos. Sem se mexer, virou a cabeça em direção ao elevador. Se um homem saísse lá de dentro, será que o reconheceria? Será que as lembranças dele estavam assim tão claras? O que teria mudado em 16 anos?

A grade de bronze se abriu. Uma mulher saiu do elevador e se encaminhou na direção de Mamoru. A sensa­ção no estômago era estranha: desapontamento e alívio, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher era de altura mediana, vinte e poucos anos, cabelo louro, curto. Em menos de um segundo, Mamoru soube que não se tratava da srta. Tsukino. Não sabia mui­to a respeito daquela mulher, mas sabia que usava papel de carta espesso, de alta qualidade, com o endereço dela estampado - de um apartamento num dos edifícios mais exclusivos de Manhattan. A srta. Tsukino não usaria uma enorme jaqueta velha de couro, uma saia preta fora de moda e tênis surrados.

- Parece que precisa de uma almofada - ela comen­tou.

- Estou bem. É muito mais confortável que o topo de uma montanha - Mamoru retrucou, e deu um meio-sorriso antes de baixar o olhar de novo.

- Mas a vista não é tão boa. - Ela passou por ele. Embora a saia fosse feia, as panturrilhas e os tornozelos eram fortes e bem definidos. Não era uma socialite deslumbrante de Manhattan, mas tinha boas pernas.

- Não é tão ruim - Mamoru comentou.

Ela deu uma risadinha e ele ouviu o tinido das chaves. Mamoru ergueu o olhar e a viu colocando a chave na porta do apartamento 43. Então, levantou-se e perguntou:

- Srta. Tsukino?

- Sim?

**Impossível dizer qual era o tamanho dela com aque­la jaqueta. Mas, de repente, ela cresceu. E, quando Mamoru baixou o olhar, viu que ela tinha as chaves entre os dedos, como se pudessem ser uma arma. **_**Nova York, que inferno de cidade, Mamoru **_**pensou, e recuou para parecer menos agressivo. Não era uma coisa fácil de fazer en­quanto o coração batia a mil por hora e o corpo todo estava tenso.**

- Meu nome é Mamoru Chiba.

**- Uh-uh.**

- Sou filho de Eric Chiba.

A loura o olhou de cima a baixo e comentou:

- Bem... Bom para você. Agora dê licença, eu gos­taria de entrar. - Ela virou-se para a porta e voltou a colocar a chave na fechadura.

Mamoru se aproximou, mantendo o rosto sereno e os olhos presos aos dela. A srta. Tsukino permaneceu imóvel, uma das mãos à maçaneta, o próprio olhar desafiando o daquele homem.

- Onde está meu pai? - ele perguntou.

Havia um homem alto, moreno, belo e muito irritado, à soleira da porta. E ela pensara que hoje nada mais estranho poderia acontecer.

**Serena permaneceu com uma das mãos à maçaneta, igualmente pronta para lutar ou fugir. Não precisava avaliar o sujeito. Já fizera isso quando o vira encostado à parede no corredor. Ele tinha cerca de 1,88m, prova­velmente, cem quilos e todo músculo. As mãos pareciam grandes o suficiente para esmagar o crânio dela como se fosse um inseto. E era rápido.**

- Não sei onde seu pai está. Costuma deixá-lo esca­par com freqüência?

- Muito engraçado - Mamoru disse, mas não estava rindo.

- Lamento não poder ajudá-lo. Sabe, às vezes, quan­do perco algo, volto ao último lugar onde o vi e procu­ro a sério a partir dali. Entretanto, não sei se isso fun­ciona com pessoas perdidas.

Mamoru cerrou os dentes, voltou a se aproximar, e Serena sabia que agora ele estava furioso. Já lidara com algumas pessoas agressivas. Havia muita ralé em Nova York, e a maioria parecia cruzar seu caminho vez ou outra. Mas esse homem não era um deles. Não iria machucá-la. Era forte, porém não violento. E apostava que também não se irritava com freqüência.

Serena se mantivera calma até agora... Bem, tão calma quanto podia, dada a pequena incumbência que tinha a cumprir no apartamento da tia-avó. Porém, ao se dar conta disso, a pulsação acelerou.

Alto, moreno, bonito, controlado e em busca de algo. O tipo dela. No geral, o sujeito podia não ser perigoso. Mas era perigoso para ela.

- Ouça. Esperei muito tempo e vim de longe para encontrar meu pai. Pode rir, mas vou encontrá-lo.

- Não estou rindo. Boa sorte. Espero que o encontre realmente se isso significa tanto para você.

Ela virou a maçaneta e continuou:

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas tive um dia horrível e tenho que fazer algo que não quero.

Mamoru colocou uma das mãos por cima da dela à ma­çaneta. A garganta de Serena fechou. A palma daquela mão máscula era quente e os dedos fortes. Uma carga de desejo rapidamente percorreu seu corpo. Oh, droga...

- Seu nome é Tsukino, certo? - A voz dele baixou a um tom de intimidade, ainda irritada mas controlada.

Serena tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. O cérebro parecia não reagir. Aquele homem era perigoso. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Mamoru se aproximou tanto que Serena podia sentir o perfume dele. Cheiro de campo, folhas e terra. Os olhos eram negros e ele não se barbeava havia alguns dias. Ela apostava que também não dormira. O rosto era de alguém exausto.

- Srta. Tsukino, não tem que acobertá-lo. Meu pai me escreveu. Isso significa que quer que eu o encontre. Apenas me deixe entrar e conversar com ele.

- Acha que seu pai está nesse apartamento? - Serena perguntou.

**- Sim.**

Bem, por tudo o que Serena sabia, o sr. Chiba poderia estar lá. Não ia ao apartamento da tia-avó Luna há al­gumas semanas.

- Já bateu à porta? - ela perguntou.

- Ninguém respondeu. Por isso estava à sua espera.

- Acha que tem um homem dentro desse apartamen­to, mas que não atende à porta?

- É por isso que quero entrar.

- Ouça, eu realmente não...

- Por favor.

Aquelas palavras estavam carregadas de saudade e de perda. Serena fitava os olhos negros de Mamoru , que não estavam mais semicerrados, mas abertos e repletos de sentimento. Esse homem, que dissera chamar-se Nicholas, sentia falta do pai e o queria de volta.

Embora por razões diferentes, nesse exato momento ela e Mamoru compartilhavam da mesma emoção. De re­pente, Serena queria de volta a tia-avó. E Luna tinha ido embora para sempre.

Ela virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, dizendo:

- Vá em frente. Dê uma olhada. Mamoru entrou no apartamento.

- Que educação - Serena murmurou, vendo-o passar apressado.

Porém, não podia levar a mal. O sujeito estava com pressa e ela era a última pessoa a povoar-lhe o pensa­mento. Mamoru , inclusive, deixara a enorme mochila no corredor. E se houvesse alguém escondido por ali, ele poderia lhe dar algum suporte.

Três minutos atrás, Serena pensara que Mamoru era um assassino, um psicopata. E, agora, pensava nele como alguém que pudesse lhe dar apoio? Deu de ombros. Coisas estranhas tinham acontecido hoje e, ao menos, isso era uma boa distração, desviando-a do real motivo de ela estar no apartamento. Serena o seguiu, fechando a porta. Ao chegar à sala, encostou-se no vão da porta e o observou olhando ao redor.

Era uma sala grande, com janelas do chão até o teto, móveis e telas, o suficiente para fazer com que não fosse tão óbvio notar logo que não havia ninguém lá, exceto os dois. Mamoru olhou o lugar com atenção, rapidez e eficiência. Vistoriou o recanto de leitura atrás do biombo de seda chinesa, das poltronas, nos cantos e até atrás das pesadas cortinas de veludo.

Serena percebeu que Mamoru parecia não notar a coleção de "anjinhos" na parede, antigos anéis de tortura usa­dos para apertar os dedos das vítimas. Também parecia não notar a serra elétrica em uma caixa de vidro no aparador.

- Seu pai costuma se esconder atrás de cortinas? - in­dagou.

Mamoru não a olhou. Em vez disso, abriu a porta da bi­blioteca. Serena o observava examinando a sala. Seguiu-o de volta até o corredor e esperou enquanto ele procurava na cozinha. Depois, voltou a segui-lo, indo em direção aos quartos.

- Se me disser como seu pai se parece, vou ajudá-lo - Serena comentou.

**- Cerca de 1,80m - Mamoru respondeu, sem olhá-la, enquanto abria a porta de um armário embutido e vol­tava a fechá-la. - Cabelo e olhos castanhos, 48 anos - Mamoru complementou.**

- Você quer dizer que ele se parece com você, exce­to que é mais velho. E, aparentemente, gosta de se es­conder em armários embutidos.

**Nicholas virou-se e caminhou em direção a Serena. Então parou, cruzou os braços e a fitou da cabeça aos pés. Ela notou que ele não se demorou a observar-lhe ò corpo ou o rosto. A atração não era mútua.**

- Seu pai não está escondido embaixo das minhas roupas - Serena comentou.

- Estou tentando ver o quanto posso confiar em você.

**- Ei, **_**você **_**é que estava esperando lá fora, no corredor, e com uma aparência suspeita.**

- Você é que tem uma serra elétrica na sala. Então, ele notara. Serena respondeu:

- Uma garota tem que se proteger. Quando foi a última vez que viu seu pai?

**- Há 16 anos.**

- E o que o faz pensar que ele está nesse aparta­mento?

- Porque é o último endereço dele do qual tenho notícia.

**A tia-avó Luna deve ter tido muitos hóspedes, alguns deles homens. Só porque ela nunca casou não signifi­cava que não gostasse da companhia masculina. E se o pai de Mamoru era tão atraente quanto o filho, Serena não podia culpar a tia-avó por deixá-lo morar ali por um tempo.**

- E seu amante? - Mamoru perguntou.

**- O quê? Seu **_**pai? **_**Não.**

- Não é filha dele, é? Temos parentesco?

- Meu pai é Michael Tsukino e mora em Fairfield, Nova Jersey.

- Qual a sua relação com o meu pai?

- Nenhuma. Já disse que não o conheço.

- Não, você disse que não sabia onde ele estava.

- Bem, também não o conheço.

Nicholas balançou a cabeça, exasperado. Deu-lhe as costas e abriu a porta do primeiro quarto. Era o de hós­pedes, o que Serena usava quando ficava ali. A cama esta­va arrumada e o quarto vazio.

Em seguida, ele deu uma olhadela no segundo quar­to, cheio de tralha. Depois, girou a maçaneta da porta do terceiro quarto, o de Luna.

- Se não vê o seu pai há 16 anos, como sabe que esse era o último endereço dele? - Serena perguntou, rapida­mente, para distraí-lo e impedi-lo de abrir a porta. Tinha ido ali para fazer uma coisa, mas não queria fazer isso. A verdade ficaria real demais.

Nicholas estava usando jaqueta, calças e botas. Tudo impermeável. O estilo era o de um homem do campo, algo incomum em Nova York. Então, tirou de dentro da jaqueta um envelope creme, e Serena logo o reconheceu. Desde que começara a ler, ela recebera cartas em enve­lopes daquele tipo, a cada aniversário. Até então, os dois estavam em pé, bem no meio do apartamento de Luna. O envelope era quase um lembrete da tia-avó.

- Luna o conhecia - Serena disse.

- Quem é Luna? - Mamoru perguntou.

- Minha tia-avó, a dona desse apartamento.

**- **_**Você **_**não é a dona daqui?**

- Pareço ser?

- Por que disse que era?

- Não disse. Eu tinha a chave e você presumiu que o apartamento fosse meu.

- Por que tem a chave daqui?

- Luna morreu há três dias. Vim pegar roupas para vesti-la para o funeral.

- Oh. Lamento.

- Não é culpa sua. Ao menos está sendo divertido ver um estranho revistar o apartamento da minha tia-avó.

- É esse o quarto dela?

- Acha que seu pai está aqui?

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir - o estranho respon­deu, e abriu a porta do quarto.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS

**A cama estava vazia. O resto do quarto, decorado com móveis de mogno, papel de parede e espelhos, também se encontrava vazio. Serena ficou aliviada ao notar que o cô­modo parecia o mesmo desde a última vez que o vira.**

Esperara encontrar um vazio. Mas não havia isso naquele apartamento. Cada centímetro do lugar tinha o cheiro de Luna, embora a tia-avó tivesse morrido. Ela era uma pessoa cheia de vida.

Serena notou que Mamoru estava em pé, a seu lado. E não fizera nenhum movimento para entrar no quarto.

- Não quer procurar no armário embutido? - ela indagou.

Mamoru permaneceu onde estava, olhando atentamente para dentro do quarto.

- Por que sua tia-avó tem uma armadilha para urso no quarto?

A armadilha estava aos pés da cama, em uma caixa de vidro.

- Como eu disse, uma garota precisa se proteger de alguma forma.

Serena entrou no quarto e, como Mamoru não a seguiu, ela olhou para trás e o fitou. O que viu foi curiosidade, não desejo. Então, respondeu:

- Luna tinha isso há pouco tempo. Não sei de onde veio.

Mamoru entrou no quarto. Mais uma vez, Serena percebeu que ele andava com a desenvoltura de um atleta. Um sujeito como esse teria energia e paciência, tanto na cama quanto fora. Pena que não fosse com ela.

- Você disse que precisava pegar algumas roupas para a sua tia-avó, certo?

**Serena desviou a atenção, voltada para uma especulação sem sentido sobre como ele seria como amante, e a focou na tarefa que tinha a cumprir. Quanto mais cedo se livras­se daquilo, mais cedo se libertaria daquela sensação de medo. Assim, dirigiu-se ao **_**doset **_**de Luna. Antes de abrir a porta, não resistiu e olhou para Nicholas.**

**- Não me importo se o sr. Chiba é seu pai. Se ele saltar de dentro desse **_**doset, **_**vou lhe dar uma joelhada no meio das pernas.**

**Mamoru resmungou algo, que pareceu "sinta-se à vonta­de". Serena abriu a porta do **_**doset. **_**Não viu nada, apenas sapatos e roupas de estilistas. Então, comentou:**

- Lamento, está sem sorte, a menos que seu pai es­teja disfarçado de vestido.

- Você está bem? - Mamoru indagou.

Mais uma vez, a preocupação dele a surpreendeu. Ele não a conhecia e, pelo que parecia, já tinha proble­mas suficientes. Por certo, não podia saber como o estômago dela se revirava de pavor diante da idéia de ter que remexer nas roupas de Luna e encontrar a vestimenta perfeita que ela especificara para o próprio funeral.

-Sim. Apenas desapontada por não ter conseguido aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades com chutes.

- Não vou me oferecer para ajudá-la com isso.

- Que pena. Bem, seu pai não está por aqui. Então, sinta-se à vontade para ir embora, se é isso que está planejando fazer.

- Estou bem aqui.

- Terminarei tudo em um minuto. Se quiser, pode esperar na sala, ou na cozinha. Também pode fazer um café. Parece que precisa de um.

- Vou ficar aqui. Você pode precisar de companhia. Não deve ser fácil ter que mexer nas roupas da sua tia-avó.

**- Como quiser - Serena retrucou e entrou no **_**closet. **_**As roupas cheiravam ao perfume exótico e picante de Luna.**

"Por favor, me enterre com meu vestido Gaultier preto, de lantejoulas, a capa com pele de raposa cinza e sapatos pretos Vuitton", Luna escrevera no seu plano de funeral. Serena revirou um número infindável de cabides, perguntando a si mesma como saberia qual era o vestido certo quando o visse.

**- Sempre permite que estranhos entrem no seu apar­tamento? - Mamoru perguntou, encostado ao batente da porta do **_**closet.**_

_**- **_**Já disse, o apartamento não é meu.**

- Ainda assim é algo estúpido a fazer. Eu poderia ser um qualquer.

- Quer que eu ponha em prática minha habilidade de chutes no meio das pernas?

- Apenas algumas dicas de segurança.

- E aí vai uma: pare de me criticar.

Serena o fitou. Em seguida, deu-lhe as costas e recome­çou a procura. Pouco depois, tocou algo suave e macio. Sem olhar, sabia que era a capa, um tecido preto fino, com colarinho de pele, cinza.

- Raposa? - Mamoru indagou.

- Não imaginava que você fosse um especialista em moda - Serena respondeu e tirou a roupa do trilho do ar­mário.

- Não sou. Enquanto caminhava por aí, vi peles desse tipo.

- Luna era muitas coisas. Porém, politicamente correta não era uma delas.

O vestido Gaultier estava perto da capa. Serena o tirou de lá. Mesmo no cabide parecia pequeno. Luna, como muitas mulheres da família Tsukino, tinha sido graciosa, elegante e bonita, mesmo aos setenta e poucos anos. Traços que a sobrinha não herdara.

- Era próxima à sua tia-avó?

**Ao sair do **_**closet **_**carregando as roupas, Serena esbarrou em Mamoru . Ela podia sentir a diferença de odores, do ar­mário perfumado para o cheiro de campo que ele exalava. Ao colocar as roupas em cima da cama, respondeu:**

- Não muito. Não contávamos tudo uma à outra. Não a conhecia realmente. Ela me deixava ficar aqui quando eu precisava.

Por que estava contando aquilo a um estranho?

**- Não tenho a menor idéia de como vou encontrar os sapatos - acrescentou. Voltou para o **_**closet, **_**fazendo o possível para não ver o rosto de Mamoru Chiba.**

- Você a amava.

Ao passar por Mamoru , Serena encostou nele de novo. E se abaixou para olhar a variedade de sapatos, quase todos pretos.

- Como eu disse, não a conhecia de fato.

- Isso não significa que não a amasse.

- Ouça, tenho certeza de que ainda não procurou seu pai em alguns armários da cozinha. Vá e faça isso ago­ra. Senão, por favor, fique calado.

**Mamoru se juntou a Serena. O **_**closet **_**enorme agora parecia muito pequeno com ele ali dentro. E tão... tentador...**

- O que está procurando?

- Sapatos.

- Que tipo?

- Vuitton, pretos, de salto.

Mamoru olhou para as prateleiras e comentou:

- Se você tivesse boas pernas, esses sapatos iriam parecer muito sensuais.

Aquela palavra a atingiu como se Serena tivesse bebido uma dose dupla de uísque, aquecendo-a da garganta até os dedos dos pés. Ela pegou um par, ao acaso, e viu a etiqueta: Louis Vuitton. Eram pretos e tinham saltos bem altos e estreitos.

- Quanto você calça?

- Trinta e oito - Serena respondeu. Parada, com os sapatos nas mãos, comentou: - Encontrei os sapatos.

**Ao sair do **_**closet, **_**Serena pegou um protetor de roupa e começou a arrumar o vestido e a capa. Mamoru também saiu de lá e comentou:**

- Sua tia-avó tinha um gosto interessante.

- Era uma pessoa muito agradável.

- Como acha que Luna conheceu meu pai?

- Não tenho a menor idéia.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Por quê?

- Porque sabe o meu.

Ela terminou de fechar o zíper do protetor de roupa, percebendo que tinha mais um motivo para lhe dizer seu nome. Acabara de fazer o que precisava e não derrama­ra nem uma lágrima graças a ele.

- Serena Tsukino.

- Olá, Serena. - Mamoru estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu. Ela apertou-lhe a mão. Ele era firme, gentil e cordial.

Depois, largou a mão dele e comentou:

- Já terminei aqui. Café?

- Na verdade, gostaria de usar o banheiro. Fiquei mui­to tempo naquele corredor, à espera, e estava começando a pensar em usar uma das minhas garrafas de água...

- Vá em frente.

- Lembro de onde é, perto da cozinha - Mamoru comen­tou, encaminhando-se para o corredor.

Serena o seguiu e o viu entrar no banheiro de hóspedes. Depois, pendurou o protetor de roupa perto da porta da frente e encontrou uma sacola para guardar os sapatos. Então, despiu a jaqueta de couro e foi à cozinha. Estava acostumada à rotina da casa de Luna. Quando ficava ali, uma das tarefas era fazer café de manhã e levá-lo na cama para ela.

**Serena encontrou os grãos no congelador. Fora isso, tudo vazio, exceto pelas bandejas de gelo. Pegou o moedor, mediu os grãos, colocou água na máquina e arrumou a mesa enquanto o aroma de café enchia a cozinha.**

**Agora, não tinha mais que servir café a Luna. Ela deveria se sentir solitária e muito triste. Ainda assim, Mamoru parecia ter amenizado toda a tristeza, evitando-lhe as lágrimas quando esteve no **_**closet. **_**Serena tivera medo de remexer nas roupas da tia-avó, mas aquele homem a fizera rir.**

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Em que estava pensando? Nem cinco minutos depois de conhecê-lo e ele já a envolvera de forma que acabara entrando no apartamen­to de sua tia-avó. E, logo depois, na vida dela também. E Serena estava feliz com tudo isso?

Pegou duas canecas. Ela lhe serviria uma xícara de café. Depois, lhe daria um pontapé antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Mamoru lavou as mãos e o rosto. Após dirigir por dez horas e esperar outras tantas em um corredor, água quente e sabonete eram uma maravilha.

Mais uma vez, vistoriou o banheiro à procura de sinais de presença masculina, alguma pista de que o pai tivesse estado ali. Mas o sabonete tinha um cheiro forte e o xampu era floral. Havia uma escova de dentes no armário, cor-de-rosa.

Mamoru se lembrava de Eric Chiba como um homem grande, do campo, um caçador e um pescador que sem­pre usava camisa de flanela e calças de brim desbotadas. Não descartava a possibilidade de Eric usar uma escova de dentes rosa, mas isso em si não era uma evidência convincente.

Olhava o banheiro da suíte, mas também não vira nada suspeito. Em todo o apartamento, a coisa mais comprometedora tinha sido a armadilha para urso, e até mesmo isso era ambíguo. Não tinha a menor idéia se o pai havia caçado ursos ou não. A única certeza era de que, se ele tivesse caçado, não guardaria a armadilha em uma caixa de vidro.

No corredor, Mamoru sentiu o cheiro de café fresco. Seguiu-o até a cozinha, onde Serena estava sentada à mesa com duas canecas à frente.

- Não há leite. Luna não bebia.

- Está bem, gosto de café puro.

Mamoru sentou-se e bebeu um gole do café. Ela havia tirado a jaqueta, revelando uma camiseta preta que, pela primeira vez, permitia que Mamoru visse seu corpo. Tinha seios grandes, barriga bem definida e braços fortes.

Serena subiu alguns pontos na apreciação de Mamoru . Não era bonita, ou ao menos não o tipo pelo qual ele se sen­tia atraído. Gostava de mulheres pequenas, femininas, e Serena não era assim. O queixo era quadrado, a boca larga, o nariz bem definido, mãos com unhas curtas. Mas sua aparência era melhor do que a que Mamoru imaginara ao vê-la no corredor. Principalmente quando falava. A boca e os olhos eram interessantes, os movimentos fluíam. E o sorriso era espontâneo e luminoso. Entre­tanto, agora, ela não estava sorrindo.

- Qual o problema?

- Tenho que preparar um funeral e há um sujeito que entrou no apartamento, sem pedir licença, à procura do pai.

- Por um minuto, pensei que estivesse irritada comi­go. Alguma vez sua tia-avó falou sobre o meu pai? Acha que ele ainda pode estar aqui? ,

- Você só pensa nisso?

- Quando eu tinha dez anos, meu pai saiu um fim de semana para uma caçada e nunca mais voltou. Minha mãe pensou que tivesse havido um acidente. Ela estava histérica. Lembro que eu e minha irmã íamos para a escola e fingíamos que estava tudo bem enquanto minha mãe ficava em casa, esperando. Dois dias depois da data em que meu pai deveria estar de volta, ela recebeu um telefonema. Lembro que eu estava assistindo o Perna-longa na TV quando o telefone tocou.

- E o que era?

- Minha mãe achou que era a polícia ligando para dizer que meu pai estava morto. Nunca a tinha visto tão aterrorizada.

Ao contar a história, Mamoru sentiu o mesmo instinto de proteção que o fez, aos dez anos, desligar a televisão e ir para perto da mãe, pegar-lhe uma das mãos. Naque­le momento, tornou-se um homem.

**- Mamoru ?**

Após ficar preso nas próprias lembranças, ele conti­nuou:

**- Era meu pai ao telefone. Reconheci a voz. Não consegui ouvir o que disse. Quando minha mãe recolocou o fone no gancho, falou que meu pai não estivera caçan­do, estava bem, mas que tinha ido embora e não o vería­mos por um bom tempo. Um mês depois, minha mãe empacotou as coisas dele e colocou tudo no sótão.**

- E nunca mais você ouviu falar do seu pai até essa carta?

- De vez em quando, minha mãe recebia envelopes com um pouco de dinheiro. Nunca me mostrou o ende­reço do remetente. Queimava os envelopes antes que eu pudesse pegá-los. Sabia que eu iria atrás do meu pai.

- Parece que sua mãe estava certa.

- Geralmente estava. Eu era muito novo. Os envelo­pes pararam de chegar quando eu tinha 16 anos.

- Teve medo de que ele estivesse morto?

- Se estivesse morto teria uma desculpa. Serena empurrou a cadeira para trás e pigarreou:

- Bem. A conversa foi boa. Obrigada por comparti­lhar isso comigo, mas tenho que ir para casa e arrumar as coisas. Tenho certeza de que você está louco para passar o pente fino em toda a cidade à procura do seu pai desaparecido. Já acabou o seu café?

Ela esticou o braço para pegar a caneca dele, mas Mamoru não se mexeu.

- Não vou a lugar algum. Vou ficar aqui.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

- Você o quê?

Serena fitou Mamoru . Alto, moreno e belo como sempre, com o bônus extra de ser um homem de princípios, fe­rido e apaixonante.

Não. Ele preenchia as características de "homem perfeito". Serena não podia ter alguém assim por perto. Precisava se livrar dele.

- Vou ficar. Tem certeza de que meu pai não está morando aqui? - Mamoru indagou.

- Viu algum sinal dele?

- Nada definitivo, mas isso pouco significa. Não sabe se sua tia-avó tinha alguém morando com ela?

- Nunca quando eu ficava aqui.

- E quando foi a última vez que ficou aqui?

- Passei uma noite aqui cinco semanas atrás.

Serena tinha trabalhado dobrado e dado aula até tarde. Estava cansada demais para cruzar a cidade e ir para casa. Então, ligou para Luna e ela deixou as chaves com o porteiro, Ralph. Luna já estava na cama quando Serena chegou, exausta. A sobrinha não a acordara. Entre­tanto, teria feito isso se soubesse que era uma das pou­cas oportunidades que lhe restavam.

- A carta que recebi do meu pai datava de oito dias atrás. Vinte e três de abril - Mamoru disse.

- Você esperou oito dias antes de bater à porta de Luna? Não é tão obcecado quanto pensei.

- Só ontem, ao chegar em casa, recebi a carta. Eu estava em uma ilha, na costa do Maine, monitorando aves, quando a correspondência chegou.

- Então, está dizendo que seu pai poderia ter se mu­dado para cá desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. Muito justo. Mas o sr. Chiba não está aqui, e Luna está morta. Então, você deve seguir outra direção.

- Não tenho outros rumos. Até onde eu sei, ele pode ter saído há uma hora para comprar leite e jornal. Estou esperando pelo meu pai.

- Mas eu tenho coisas a fazer. Preciso ir para casa - Serena comentou.

- Então, vá. Tudo bem.

-Não posso ir e deixá-lo aqui sozinho!

- Acha que vou ficar solitário? Muito gentil de sua parte. Mas passo boa parte do tempo sozinho, não tem que se preocupar comigo.

- Não! Quero dizer, não posso deixá-lo sozinho no apartamento de Luna. Não sei quem você é.

- Confiou em mim o suficiente para me deixar en­trar.

**- Sim, mas isso foi... - **_**Um erro descomunal. **_**- Não posso deixá-lo aqui - repetiu.**

- Então, fique. Tudo bem.

- Mas... Tenho que levar as roupas de Luna para o funeral.

- Me diga se estou sendo rude...

- Está - Serena o interrompeu.

- Sua tia-avó era dona de um apartamento enorme, em uma das áreas mais caras de Nova York. Aposto que o custo do funeral não vai ser baixo.

Serena se lembrou das instruções que lera naquela tarde, escritas pela tia-avó, em relação ao próprio funeral: reservar a igreja de Manhattan, o salão de festas do hotel, o pedido de champanhe e uísque para o velório.

- Que diferença isso faz?

Sem levantar da cadeira, Mamoru se esticou e tirou o telefone, preso à parede, do gancho. Entregou-o a Serena, dizendo:

- A diferença é que a funerária vai ser muito bem paga. Eles vão mandar alguém aqui para pegar as roupas.

Serena balançou a cabeça e retrucou:

**- Não quero ficar. Não moro aqui. Todas as minhas roupas estão no Bronx. Por que não apenas...**

**- Não vou embora. Lamento que isso seja inconve­niente para você, mas é a minha única chance.**

Ela tirou o fone da mão dele e disse:

- Tudo bem. Vou chamar a polícia.

**- Engraçado. Não pensei que você precisasse de alguém para resolver suas próprias questões. - Serena es­tremeceu. Era como se ele tivesse tocado na ferida. -A única coisa que me importa é encontrar o meu pai. Farei o que for preciso. Realmente, lamento se estou dificul­tando a sua vida. Mas isso tornou a minha vida difícil nos últimos 16 anos. Não posso ir embora sem algumas respostas.**

A campainha tocou.

- Está esperando alguém? - Mamoru perguntou.

- Não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja.

Mamoru levantou. Sem uma palavra, os dois cruzaram a cozinha, atravessaram o corredor e foram em direção à porta. Mamoru estava à frente. Ao tocar a maçaneta, Serena lhe disse:

- Não. É o apartamento da minha tia-avó.

Mamoru acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e recuou. Porém, permanecia como se estivesse à espera de uma explosão. O corpo todo estava tenso. Ele queria tanto que o pai aparecesse que não dava para Serena deixar de querer isso também.

- Vai reconhecê-lo?

- Não sei.

**Serena abriu a porta e fitou o homem em pé, do lado de fora. **_**Ih, ele é baixo para ser o pai de Mamoru , **_**pensou. Então, viu que era Ralph, o porteiro.**

- Ei, Ralph, como vai?

- Serena! Não vi quando subiu.

**-Acho que você estava de costas quando entrei. Não o incomodei porque tinha minhas próprias chaves. - E porque não estava com vontade de falar com ele ou com ninguém, após a morte da tia. Serena ficara zanzando, do lado de fora do prédio, até vê-lo se virar para encher uma xícara de café. Então, entrou corren­do e foi em direção aos elevadores o mais rápido possível.**

- Oh, bem, eu só estava checando... Havia esse su­jeito que disse estar à procura da srta. Tsukino...

Mamoru saiu de trás de Serena, ficando na linha de visão de Ralph, e comentou:

- Eu a encontrei.

Ralph parecia confuso e comentou:

- Oh, eu... Pensei que tivesse dito...

- E ele disse. Mas, uma vez que minha tia-avó mor­reu, concluiu que eu poderia ajudar - Serena explicou.

Ralph ficou com os olhos semicerrados, observando. Embora Serena o conhecesse havia anos, sentia que o por­teiro estava suspeitando de que ela planejava roubar a casa de Luna.

- E vocês dois estão bem? Posso ajudá-los em algu­ma coisa?

**- Tudo bem. Obrigada, Ralph - Serena respondeu. Ela ia fechar a porta quando o porteiro a deteve, dizendo:**

- É que a mochila dele continua no corredor. Então, fiquei me perguntando... - o porteiro baixou o tom de voz e falou pertinho do rosto de Serena - se você o convi­dara para entrar.

Serena não sabia se o porteiro estava preocupado com o bem-estar dela ou com os pertences de Luna.

- Só faço o que quero, Ralph. E estou bem. De qual­quer forma, muito obrigada pela sua preocupação.

Atrás dela, Mamoru agradeceu:

- E obrigado por me lembrar da mochila.

**Mamoru passou por Serena, indo em direção ao corredor. Por uma fração de segundo, o corpo forte e quente tocou o dela. Serena sentiu um desejo enorme, desesperado. Não compreendia como o coração acelerava, os mamilos enrijeciam, as pernas ficavam bambas. Tudo isso antes de ele voltar com a mochila e passar por ela de novo.**

Dessa vez, Mamoru acabou se encostando nela ainda mais, por causa da mochila que era grande e ocupava muito espaço. Aparte detrás de seu braço tocou a lateral do seio direito de Serena.

Ela ficou com a boca entreaberta. Õ corpo todo pul­sava e quase gemeu de prazer com aquele contato que, inevitável, tinha sido sem intenção.

Então, fechou a boca ao perceber o que acabara de acontecer. Garota estúpida! Mamoru apenas saíra do apar­tamento e ela ficara ocupada demais com os próprios hormônios, não fechando a porta.

Também tivera participação. Ralph continuava no corredor. Se Serena realmente quisesse se livrar de Mamoru , teria pedido ajuda ao porteiro. Mas não fizera isso.

**- Até mais tarde, Ralph - disse, e fechou a porta. Ao chegar à sala, Serena encontrou Mamoru sentado no sofá, mexendo na mochila.**

- Você viaja carregando sua vida aí nessa mochila? - Serena questionou. Pensou em sentar na poltrona, do outro lado da sala, para ficar em segurança, longe da­quele corpo sexy. Porém, nunca tinha sido do tipo que aceitava a opção mais segura. Suas ações provavam isso agora. Acabou sentando no sofá.

- Como uma tartaruga - Mamoru concordou. Ele abriu a parte de cima da mochila e tirou de lá um suéter cinza. Depois, despiu a jaqueta impermeável.

- Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria longe. Então, achei melhor estar preparado.

- Você daria um bom escoteiro - Serena retrucou.

- Fui um ótimo escoteiro. E você? Foi bandeirante?

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz parte de organi­zações. Minha mãe me forçou a ir, com minha irmã mais velha, Jade, a uma reunião de bandeirantes. Eu, deliberadamente, derramei leite na jaqueta da coman­dante.

**Mamoru riu. Serena se encolheu a um canto do sofá, colo­cando os braços ao redor das pernas para se manter sob controle.**

**- O que mais tem aí dentro dessa mochila? Uma barraca? Um fogareiro? **

**- Sim.**

- O que ia fazer? Acampar no Central Park?

- Pensei nisso.

**- Então, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar aqui. Pode acampar no parque. Eu abro a janela e grito por você se o seu pai aparecer.**

**- Não. Vou ficar. Por que quer tanto se livrar de mim? -Não o conheço. E até onde eu saiba, sua mochila está cheia de facas. Então, você pode me cortar em pedacinhos e depois roubar todas as coisas de valor da minha tia-avó.**

Como era bom mentir tão bem. Não lhe diria, de jeito nenhum, o real motivo pelo qual não queria que Mamoru Chiba ficasse. Não lhe contaria que estava com medo de acabar gostando dele se passassem muito mais tempo juntos.

**- Mais cedo, tentei avisá-la de que eu poderia ser perigoso. E você me disse para calar a boca – Mamoru comentou. Em seguida, abriu um outro compartimento da mochila e começou a revirá-lo.**

- Além disso, tenho de ir a outros lugares.

- Tem algum encontro ou algo do gênero?

A resposta apropriada para aquela pergunta era cair no chão rindo. Serena Tsukino com um encontro no domin­go à noite? Tentou se controlar e respondeu:

- Trabalho muitas noites.

- Tem que trabalhar hoje?

**- Não.**

- Isso é bom. Gostaria de ter companhia. Há uma semana e meia, não falava com ninguém. Exceto com o seu amigo Ralph e o pessoal dos pedágios na rodovia 95, enquanto vinha para cá.

- E esse fato é para reafirmar que você não é um psicopata?

- Não sou um psicopata.

Mamoru tirou algo embrulhado em papel laminado e perguntou:

- Quer alguma coisa para comer?

Assim que ele fez essa pergunta, Serena sentiu o estôma­go vazio. Estava faminta. Trabalhara nove horas seguidas, desde as seis da manhã, e não comera nada além de um sanduíche de presunto. Depois, tinha dado uma corridinha para esfriar a cabeça antes de ir à funerária.

- O que é isso? - Serena perguntou.

- Uma barra de proteína.

Serena fez uma careta e comentou:

**- Estou com fome, mas não o suficiente para comer Mamoru deu de ombros e desembrulhou a barra, comen­tando:**

- Fique à vontade se quiser qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha aqui.

Ele mordeu um pedaço da barra. E, embora o cheiro não fosse nada apetitoso, mesmo a distância, o estôma­go dela voltou a doer.

- O que mais tem aí?

- Sopa desidratada, ensopadinho embalado a vácuo, massa, cereais com frutas secas, nozes, castanhas.

**- Como conseguiu ser tão grande com uma dieta como essa?**

- Saí apressado e peguei o que havia sobrado das duas semanas que passei em Cranberry Island. De fato, sou bom cozinheiro. Sou habilidoso com um fogareiro, quando consigo os ingredientes certos. Acha que tem alguma coisa na cozinha da sua tia-avó?

-Não. Luna nunca cozinhava. Entretanto, vou lhe dizer o que há.

Serena pulou do sofá e foi a uma mesinha onde pegou o telefone sem fio e um maço de cardápios de restau­rantes que entregam refeições.

- Temos um mundo de comida na ponta dos dedos. Precisamos apenas escolher o país e o estilo. Chinesa, italiana, turca, indiana, japonesa, americana?

- Não como pizza há semanas.

- É um número que Luna não tem. Nunca comia com as próprias mãos nada maior do que uma ostra.

Serena começou a discar um número e completou:

- Felizmente, sei um de cabeça. Calabresa?

- Com cogumelos. É por minha conta. Então, peça uma extragrande.

- Se é por sua conta, vou pedir duas.

Ela ligou, fez o pedido e recolocou o fone no gancho, imaginando que estava resignada a passar a noite com Mamoru no apartamento. Bem, se era inevitável, deveria aproveitar. Mas não muito.

Pensativo, Mamoru apreciava a bebida.

- Bom vinho, hein?

- Bom demais para acompanhar uma pizza - ela retrucou. Depois, tomou um gole e pegou o último pe­daço de pizza que estava na caixa.

Serena comeu mais do que qualquer mulher que Mamoru conhecia, e não prefaciou cada mordida com preocupa­ções sobre calorias ou promessas de começar uma dieta no dia seguinte. Apenas comeu, com satisfação. Para ela, comida era comida. Nesse sentido, era como um homem.

Mamoru bebeu outro gole do vinho que Serena escolhera da enorme coleção da tia-avó. Era delicioso e, prova­velmente, muito caro. Tudo naquele apartamento pare­cia ser.

Trabalhando em Mount Desert Island, um balneário de veraneio para os ricos, no Maine, Mamoru conhecera muita gente abastada. Serena não se enquadrava naquele estereótipo. Não apenas por causa das roupas fora de moda. Era muito pé-no-chão.

Claro que não era apenas pelo fato da tia-avó ser rica que Serena também tinha de ser. A sobrinha poderia per­tencer à parte pobre da família.

**- De onde veio o dinheiro da sua tia-avó? – Mamoru questionou.**

- Não sei. Ninguém sabe. Ela não herdou o dinheiro de nenhum parente, porque todos os meus antepassados eram de classe média. Meus pais costumavam especular isso o tempo todo.

**Pela primeira vez, parecia que Serena percebera que não tinha sobrado nada para Mamoru comer. Então, lhe entregou o último pedaço de pizza, já mordido na ponta, pergun­tando:**

- Ainda está com fome? Quer esse pedaço aqui? Mamoru sorriu. Outra coisa interessante em relação a

**Serena era que ela o tratava como se o conhecesse há anos. Pelo menos depois que parará de tentar expulsá-lo do apartamento.**

- Não, obrigado. O que acha que sua tia-avó fazia?

- Qualquer coisa que quisesse. Não sei como conse­guia seu dinheiro, mas deve ter sido de uma aventura ou outra. Luna nunca ficava quieta.

Mamoru notou que não havia decepção na voz dela e sim orgulho. Boa garota. Também se saíra bem quan­do o sujeito da funerária aparecera logo após o entre­gador de pizza. Por um minuto, Serena parecera tão triste que ele pensara que ela fosse chorar. Entretanto, colocou um sorriso no rosto e entregou as roupas sem pestanejar. Em seguida, saiu e voltou com uma garra­fa de vinho.

- Quer ser como Luna, não? - Mamoru indagou.

- Quero ser eu mesma - ela retrucou e comeu o resto da pizza.

- E o que é ser você mesma? Também é muito rica?

- Sou taxista e professora de ginástica.

- Sério?

- Sério. E você? Ganha para ficar contando aves em ilhas ou é apenas um passatempo excêntrico?

- Sou pago para isso. Sou guarda-florestal.

- Especialista em conservação, aposto.

- Sim.

- Onde?

**- Maine. Minha base é no Parque Nacional de Acadia, em Mount Desert Island. Mas também trabalho nas ilhas afastadas que pertencem ao parque.**

- Um guarda-florestal solitário que conta pássaros. Deve ter que voltar para o parque em breve, certo?

- Tenho uma semana de folga. Não é alta temporada.

- Pretende ficar uma semana aqui?

- Vai depender de quanto tempo vou levar para en­contrar meu pai. Posso ficar mais tempo fora se eu quiser. Tenho férias acumuladas.

- Não está preocupado que o parque possa perecer sem você para tomar conta?

- Sim. Mas achar meu pai é mais importante.

- Maravilha. Estou presa em um apartamento com um guarda-florestal por uma semana - Serena comentou e colocou mais vinho na taça.

- Espero que meu pai apareça antes disso.

- Você espera que ele apareça hoje à noite. Eu tam­bém. O que vai fazer se isso não acontecer?

Mamoru pegou a garrafa de vinho. Serena também termi­nara a bebida.

- Não vou pensar nessa possibilidade. Então, tirou-lhe a taça das mãos, bebeu o vinho e

devolveu-lhe a taça vazia. Porém, Serena não a pegou. Mamoru olhou para o rosto dela e viu que ela o fitava. Os olhos bem abertos, as maçãs do rosto coradas, a boca semi-aberta.

Por um momento, ele achou que havia interpretado mal aquela situação. Pensou que se sentira à vontade demais com Serena, se esquecera de si mesmo e fizera algo rude. Porém, ela não o estava repreendendo, e não parecia aborrecida. Apenas... olhava.

- Talvez eu deva acabar com o vinho. Parece que a bebida subiu-lhe à cabeça -Nicholas comentou.

**- Acho que tem razão. Eu devia ir para a cama. – Serena levantou.**

Porém, ao dar o passo, tropeçou no tapete em frente ao sofá. Mamoru também se levantou e a pegou nos braços. Serena era mais leve do que ele esperara, e bebera vinho demais. Ela o fitava, chocada.

**- Mamoru ...**

O vinho também subira à cabeça dele. Não costuma­va beber muito e não dormia desde a véspera, quando recebera a carta do pai. Assim, sentiu a visão ficar des­focada e bocejou.

Serena recuperou o equilíbrio e se afastou, dizendo:

- Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Sempre dormi lá E você pode ficar com o quarto das tralhas, tudo bem?

**- Ficarei aqui no sofá. Tenho um saco de dormir. Quero estar perto da porta no caso do meu pai chega durante a noite.**

- Como quiser. Boa noite.

Serena pegou a caixa da pizza e a garrafa de vinho, deixou a sala sem olhar para trás. Um minuto depois Mamoru ouviu a porta do quarto dela se fechar.

**Serena ficou deitada no escuro, fitando o teto invisível O corpo estava bem acordado. Podia culpar o vinho mas era uma desculpa. A culpa era dela mesma. Tinha sido imbecil ao relaxar, aproveitar a companhia de Mamoru sentar-se tão perto daquela masculinidade gloriosa perfeita.**

Idiota. Enganara a si mesma ao pensar que estaria tudo bem, que não se interessaria por ele, que poderia controlar os próprios hormônios e apenas dividir uma pizza e vinho. Aí, quando Mamoru tirou-lhe a taça da mão e bebeu o vinho de forma sexy, Serena se deu conta de que estava brincando com fogo.

Um minuto depois, estava nos braços dele e o de­sejo crescia. Por um momento, pensou que Mamoru a segurava porque se sentia atraído. Essa possibilidade a excitou. Então, disse o nome dele e ergueu o rosto para que a beijasse. Foi quando ele bocejou.

Ela se virou e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Enterrou o rosto no lençol e desejou ficar ali para sempre. O inferno era que ainda sentia aquelas mãos más­culas que a tocaram.

**Ao menos escapara antes de tentar beijá-lo e lhe dar motivo para ter pena dela.**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Algumas pessoas se esqueciam dos próprios problemas quando dormiam. Acordavam alegres e podiam ficar assim até se lembrarem das coisas humilhantes que haviam feito na noite anterior.

**Serena nunca tivera um momento desses. Antes de abrir os olhos, já tinha o seguinte pensamento: **_**Quase me joguei em cima de um cara que não está nem um pouco interessado em mim!**_

**E o pensamento seguinte foi: **_**Gostaria de saber se ele continua tão bonito essa manhã quanto ontem.**_

Ela se livrou das cobertas e pulou da cama, vestindo a camiseta e a saia. Tinha uma escova de dentes no apartamento da tia-avó, mas só isso. Deixar roupas ali também sempre parecera pedir demais, como se fosse uma invasão da independência de Luna. Agora, dese­java ter algumas peças ali. Serena detestava saias, e aque­la lhe dava alergia.

**Assim que abriu a porta do quarto, sentiu cheiro de café. Mamoru já se levantara. Descalça, caminhando corre­dor abaixo, Serena resistiu e não foi ao banheiro para olhar o cabelo e o rosto. A visão dos cabelos e dos olhos em­baçados não ia fazer com que se sentisse nem um pouco melhor. E, certamente, Mamoru não dava a mínima para a aparência dela.**

Entretanto, ao vê-lo encostado à bancada da cozinha, usando jeans e camiseta, Serena deu meia-volta. Iria ao banheiro e, pelo menos, escovaria os dentes. Mas Mamoru a viu primeiro, sorriu e perguntou:

- Dormiu bem?

Serena se esqueceu de dar meia-volta e acabou indo di­reto à cozinha. Ele ia pegar uma caneca para ela. Porém, ela chegou primeiro e serviu-se de café, sem olhá-lo.

**- Um pouco de ressaca? - Mamoru indagou. Serena olhou ao redor da cozinha e comentou: - Não vejo o sr. Chiba. Isso significa que seu pai não entrou sorrateiramente no apartamento no meio da noite?**

**- Talvez mais tarde. Não estou com pressa. Tenho esperado há muito tempo para vê-lo de novo.**

Serena bateu com a caneca em cima da bancada, derra­mando café.

- Sim, mas será que já lhe ocorreu que posso estar com pressa? Posso querer voltar à minha vida normal em vez de bancar a babá enquanto você se sente em casa no apartamento da minha tia-avó?

Mamoru pegou um pano da pia para limpar o café der­ramado. Serena tirou-lhe o pano das mãos.

**- Imagino que isso responda à minha pergunta. Você está de ressaca.**

- Eu não estava bêbada ontem à noite.

**- Se não é ressaca, então, que bicho mordeu você essa manhã?**

_**O problema é estar tão atraída por você que não consigo ver com clareza enquanto tudo o que faz é co­mentar o quanto pareço rude. **_**Serena abriu o armário da cozinha e viu apenas taças de champanhe e mais ban­dejas de gelo.**

- Não há comida nesse apartamento e preciso de um café-da-manhã.

- Entendo. Pouco açúcar no sangue a deixa irritada. Se quiser, tenho barras de proteína e aquele ensopadinho desidratado na minha mochila.

Serena pegou um pacote de algo chamado Chá Lapsang Souchong.

- Acho que prefiro comer isso - disse, abrindo o pacote e recuando diante do odor das folhas escuras.

- O que geralmente faz para o café-da-manhã quan­do fica aqui? - Mamoru indagou.

**- Pego alguma coisa da **_**delicatessen **_**ao final do quarteirão.**

- Então, vamos fazer isso.

Serena jogou o pano na pia e tomou um gole de café, dizendo:

- Não podemos. Você não quer sair, pois seu pai pode aparecer e eu posso trancá-lo do lado de fora. E não que­ro deixá-lo aqui, pois você pode roubar as antigüidades da minha tia-avó. Estamos em um impasse e presos nes­se apartamento até que você recupere o juízo e desista.

- Eu vou.

**- O quê?**

**- Vou à **_**delicatessen **_**e compro alguma coisa para o nosso café-da-manhã. Quando eu voltar você me deixa entrar.**

- Mas... E se o seu pai aparecer?

- Tenho certeza de que pode mantê-lo aqui para mim.

**- Mas como sabe que vou deixá-lo entrar quando voltar?**

- Confio em você.

- Por quê?

**- Está certa, estamos em um impasse. Se vamos passar por isso juntos, temos que confiar um no outro. Além disso, embora não pareça acreditar que meu pai tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a sua tia-avó, você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. E, embora possa ser mal-humorada de manhã, não acho que seja o tipo de pessoa que se meteria no caminho de alguém para atrapalhar.**

- O que o faz pensar isso?

**- Vejo o respeito que você tem pela memória da sua tia-avó. Acho que respeita a necessidade de eu ver meu pai.**

**- Novidade. Nunca fui acusada de ser respeitosa. Sempre disseram que falo muito e alto demais, que sou chata, maçante. Mas não respeitosa e confiável.**

- Sempre há uma primeira vez.

**- Quero pão de centeio com requeijão e um suco de laranja.**

Mamoru acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e sorriu. Serena não conseguia parar de fitar o vazio que ele deixa­ra depois de sair.

**Depois do pão e do banho, Serena se sentiu cem por cento melhor. Voltou a vestir a saia feia e foi para a sala, onde Mamoru estava sentado no sofá, ao lado da mochila. Ele arrumara o saco de dormir e todas as outras coisas. Parecia contemplar a serra elétrica na caixa de vidro.**

Dessa vez, Serena sentou na poltrona. Mamoru podia con­fiar nela o suficiente para deixar o apartamento. Porém, Serena não confiava em si mesma a ponto de ficar perto dele.

- Então, o que pretende fazer hoje? Talvez, mais uma espera obsessiva pelo seu pai?

- Estou me perguntando sobre a serra elétrica e a armadilha para urso. Não combinam com Nova York.

- Acha que podem estar relacionadas ao seu pai?

- Bem, ele tinha uma serra elétrica, mas isso é comum no Maine, onde a maioria das pessoas queima madeira para usar como combustível. A dele não era tão boa quanto essa... Sei disso porque eu a usava quando esta­va na escola.

- Ele pode estar bem de vida.

- Meu pai só mandava vinte ou trinta dólares, de vez em quando. Mas, sim, isso é possível.

- Luna tinha essa serra elétrica há, pelo menos, uns cinco anos.

- Se a serra for dele,- isso significaria que a ligação entre os dois não era nova. Mas não apostaria nisso. Por tudo o que sei, Luna deve ter aprendido a usar essa serra em algum show.

- Sua tia-avó faria isso?

**- Ela morreu andando de skate. Tinha 74 anos e havia começado a aprender.**

Mamoru riu e, apesar de estar falando sobre a morte da tia-avó, Serena também riu.

- Luna devia querer morrer desse jeito. Ao fazer uma acrobacia, caiu e bateu com a cabeça na calçada.

- Tivemos um guarda-florestal aposentado que tam­bém era assim. Na manhã do aniversário de oitenta anos, subiu a montanha Cadillac. Chegou ao topo e teve um ataque do coração quando o sol surgiu no horizonte. Foi a primeira pessoa na América do Norte a ver o nascer do sol ali. E foi a última coisa que viu. - Mamoru esticou as pernas e comentou: - Se eu pudesse escolher onde morrer, escolheria Isle au Haut, uma ilha na costa do Maine, em um verão, ao crepúsculo. De dia, os animais indo dormir. À noite, os animais ganhando vida, e a lua crescendo sobre o oceano Atlântico. E você?

_**Em meio a um orgasmo com você dentro de mim, sussurrando meu nome ao meu ouvido, **_**Serena pensou, e quase deu um tapa em si mesma, na testa. Será que havia algum tipo de pílula ou remédio que pudesse tomar para se livrar da luxúria?**

- Oh, eu iria a qualquer lugar antigo. Ei, não respon­deu à minha pergunta: o que planeja fazer hoje?

**- O próximo passo é procurar sinais do meu pai aqui, no apartamento da sua tia-avó. Olhar na escrivaninha, procurar cartas e contas para ver se há alguma menção ao nome dele.**

**- Não. Luna gostava de privacidade. Ela não fazia perguntas a meu respeito e eu também não questionava nada. Não vou começar a vasculhar as coisas dela ape­nas porque está morta. E se pensa que vou deixá-lo fazer isso, um estranho...**

- Tudo bem.

- O quê?

- Entendo que remexer nas coisas da sua tia-avó seja uma invasão à privacidade dela. Vou ter que encontrar um outro jeito de achar qual era a ligação de Luna com o meu pai.

- E aquela frase "farei o que for preciso para encon­trar o meu pai"?

- Acho que não vou fazer o que for preciso, "não im­porta o que seja". Se fosse fazer isso, teria revirado o ga­binete de leitura ontem à noite, enquanto você dormia.

Será que Mamoru estava querendo lhe dizer que fizera aquilo? E que não iria começar uma briga agora porque já tinha encontrado o que precisava?

Ainda assim, Serena se lembrou da intuição que tivera à soleira da porta quando pressentiu que ele não a ma­chucaria por mais irritado que estivesse. Lembrou-se também da forma como a distraíra da própria tristeza. E como a derrubara essa manhã com três palavrinhas: "confio em você".

A vida e a cidade fizeram com que Serena passasse a suspeitar de tudo e de todos. Mas Mamoru parecia arrepen­dido. E o instinto lhe dizia que Mamoru não era falso.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

- Certo. E você, quais seus planos para hoje? - ele perguntou.

- Quando acordei, meu plano era sentar aqui e fitá-lo até que fosse embora do apartamento. Se necessário, jogaria tudo que fosse cortante em cima de você.

- Mas as coisas mudaram.

- Sim - ela concordou.

Entretanto, mudaram menos do que Mamoru pensava. A revelação de que ambos confiavam um no outro sig­nificava que ela precisava se livrar dele o mais rápido possível. E parecia que a única forma de isso acontecer era ajudando-o a encontrar o pai.

- Tenho de me encontrar com o advogado de minha tia-avó daqui a meia hora. Ele vai ler o testamento. Você deveria vir junto para ver se há alguma menção relativa ao seu pai.

- Ótima idéia. Obrigado.

Mamoru se levantou, abriu a mochila e tirou de lá uma roupa azul. Depois, despiu a camiseta.

Serena arfava e, imediatamente, fechou a boca. O tórax dele era espetacular. Pouco antes de desviar o olhar, aquela visão a deslumbrara. Mamoru tinha ombros largos, pele dourada e músculos bem definidos.

**- O que é isso, um show de **_**strip-tease?**_

_**- **_**Pensei que deveria vestir roupas melhores se vamos ao escritório de um advogado - Mamoru respondeu.**

Serena arriscou uma olhada. Ele vestira uma camisa de manga comprida e a estava abotoando. Mesmo através do tecido de algodão, ela era capaz de descrever o pei­toral nu de Mamoru . Provavelmente conseguiria fazê-lo pelo resto da vida.

Ele enrolou a camiseta e a colocou de volta na mo­chila. Depois, tirou de lá uma calça preta. Serena levantou, comentando:

- Vou dar um telefonema.

Em seguida, saiu da sala antes que ele decidisse tirar a calça também.

- Como você lida com tudo isso?

Serena desviou a atenção do jeito sexy como Mamoru an­dava e deu olhou ao redor de si mesma para ver sobre o que ele estava falando. Os táxis buzinavam, os ven­dedores ambulantes gritavam, o mendigo resmungava. Tudo era normal.

- Lidar com o quê?

- Com tudo. Para começar, com o cheiro. Serena inspirou fundo e depois soltou o ar, dizendo:

- Cachorro-quente, concreto, gasolina e o perfume de alguém. O que há de errado com isso?

- Não é ar, são gases. Cada vez que inspira, não sente como se os seus pulmões fossem revestidos de fogo?

- O pessoal de Nova York adora isso. A cidade é grande demais para você?

- Parece um planeta diferente. - Mamoru apontou para o outro lado da rua, para as árvores e para a grama do Central Park, explicando: - Aquilo, eu entendo. - Depois, apontou para os prédios e continuou: - Isso aqui é sufocante. Todas essas paredes. Como pode dizer que está ao ar livre?

- Você sabe que está ao ar livre porque o barulho do trânsito se torna ainda mais alto. Vamos lá, o escritório é nesse quarteirão.

- Você nasceu aqui?

- Não, em Nova Jersey.

- Então escolheu se mudar para cá.

- Assim que fiz 18 anos.

**- Porquê?**

- Porque aqui você pode ser você mesmo. Ninguém se importa com o que você faz.

- Isso é atraente?

- Muito.

- Mas como pode se sentir importante para as outras pessoas se todos estão tão presos às próprias vidas?

- Por que iria querer me sentir importante para as outras pessoas? O escritório dos advogados é aqui - ela comentou, indo em direção à escadaria de pedra antes que Mamoru fizesse mais perguntas. Tinha coisas suficien­tes para pensar agora. As irmãs já estavam no saguão, à espera do elevador que as levaria até o escritório de Hopper, Stein e Feinberg, advogados.

Serena chegou por trás das duas, louras e magras, e disse:

- Oi.

Jade e Cindy se viraram. Assim como todas as outras mulheres da família Tsukino, com exceção de Serena, as duas eram delicadas e femininas.

- Serena - Jade, a irmã mais velha, disse, e se curvou para abraçá-la. A irmã mais nova fez o mesmo.

- Há quanto tempo! Quando vai a Fairfield nos vi­sitar? Kelsey e Justin iriam adorar ver a tia - Jade co­mentou, com doçura.

- Vou aparecer da próxima vez que tiver um passa­geiro para lá - Serena mentiu.

Quando Mamoru se aproximou, as irmãs de Serena ficaram de olhos bem abertos. Jade podia ser feliz, bem casada e com duas crianças pequenas. Cindy podia ter metade da população masculina de Nova York aos seus pés. Porém, nenhuma das duas se importava em dar uma boa olhada em uma obra-prima de homem. Serena. imaginava que se tratava de um traço familiar que herdara, ao menos isso.

- Jade, Cindy, esse é Mamoru - apresentou Serena. Fascinado com a beleza das duas mulheres, ele sor­riu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-las.

- Mamoru , essas são minhas irmãs - Serena disse. Depois perguntou: - Di já está aqui?

- Lá em cima com a mamãe e o papai - Cindy res­pondeu, sem desviar os olhos do belo rosto de Mamoru .

O elevador chegou.

- Bem, devemos subir-Serena disse, contendo-se para não ficar de braço dado com Mamoru . Não fazia sentido. Ele não era dela, nem nunca seria. E as irmãs não acre­ditariam se ela fingisse que era.

Quando entraram no elevador, Serena viu que as irmãs estavam ansiosas para perguntar tudo sobre Mamoru . En­tretanto, se contiveram.

- Pobre tia Luna - Cindy comentou.

- Não sei. Morrer andando de skate, em meio a uma acrobacia, foi uma forma de ir embora com classe. Aposto que ela ficou satisfeita - Serena retrucou, irritada. Até onde sabia, Cindy não passara mais do que quatro horas com Luna nos últimos cinco anos.

- Serena - Jade disse.

- Verdade. Aposto que ela está no paraíso e rindo. Estávamos falando sobre isso, não era, Mamoru ?

- Sim, e realmente parece ser uma boa forma de morrer - ele confirmou.

O elevador chegou e todos se dirigiram ao corredor, indo até o escritório dos advogados. Mamoru abriu a porta e as três irmãs entraram.

A mãe, o pai e a outra irmã, Di, estavam na sala de espera, sentados em cadeiras de couro. Todos se levan­taram quando os quatro entraram, e começou a sessão obrigatória de abraços. Serena sofria com isso.

- Oh, Jade, você está formidável - a mãe disse, to­cando o casaco de caxemira da filha mais velha.

Depois, virou-se para Cindy e comentou:

**- E esse terno é lindo, Cynthia. Serena, é tão bom vê-la de saia.**

**Serena captou o subtexto: **_**Esperávamos vê-la usando jeans velhos, e essa saia não é muito melhor.**_

_**- **_**Comprada em uma liquidação. Todos prontos para entrar e ouvir o testamento? - Serena perguntou.**

- Quem é o seu amigo, Cindy? - Michael Tsukino perguntou à filha mais nova.

- Oh, papai, eu não... - Cindy respondeu.

**- Sr. e sra. Tsukino, sou Mamoru Chiba. Serena me trou­xe aqui para ver se há alguma coisa relevante sobre a minha família no testamento da srta. Tsukino - Mamoru disse, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão aos pais de Serena.**

- Acha que sua tia Luna tinha alguma coisa a ver, com a família desse rapaz? - o pai perguntou a Serena.

- Vamos encarar, nenhum de nós tinha a menor idéia do que Luna era capaz. Há evidências de que possa ter conhecido o pai de Mamoru . Ele está comigo no apartamen­to de Luna - Serena respondeu.

Naquele momento, uma porta se abriu. Um homem surgiu e perguntou:

- Sr. e sra. Tsukino, Jade, Diana, Serena, Cynthia? Vocês podem entrar.

O sr. Feinberg apertou as mãos de todos enquanto entravam no escritório. Em seguida, entregou-lhes pas­tas, dizendo:

- Fiz cópias do testamento. Não é muito complicado. Os desejos da srta. Tsukino são muito claros.

Depois, o sr. Feinberg sentou atrás da escrivaninha e pigarreou.

- Então, se abrirem as pastas...

Ao lado de Serena, Mamoru respirou fundo. Ao erguer o olhar, ela viu que ele fora direto para a última página, apontando para a data embaixo da assinatura de Luna.

- Vinte e três de abril - Mamoru disse.

- E daí?

- Trata-se do mesmo dia em que a carta do meu pai foi postada.

O sr. Feinberg voltou a pigarrear e comentou:

**- Vocês podem ir direto para a página dois, onde a srta. Tsukino lega a quantia de dez mil dólares ao sobrinho Michael Tsukino. E estipula que quantias adicionais de dez mil dólares sejam investidas em títulos para cada um dos quatro sobrinhos-bisnetos que já nasceram. Além de uma quantia adicional de cinqüenta mil dólares a ser reservada para as crianças que ainda não nasceram. Esses títulos devem ser mantidos até que os herdeiros completem 18 anos.**

**O sr. Feinberg continuou:**

- Se forem para a página três, vão ver a parte principal do testamento, onde a srta. Tsukino lega todos os seus bens e dinheiro a sua sobrinha-neta Serena Tsukino.

Serena ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o advogado, que explicou:

**- Tudo está na faixa de cinqüenta milhões de dólares. Atordoada, Serena levantou e saiu do escritório. Ao final do corredor, empurrou a porta da saída de incêndio e desceu as escadas.**

**O escritório ficava no 12****a**** andar. Quando Serena chegou ao final da escada, as pernas estavam doendo, mas a respiração ainda tentava permanecer normal. Ela abriu a porta, atravessou o saguão e foi em direção à rua.**

**Serena queria suar, sentir o corpo em funcionamento. Então, começou a correr assim que chegou à calçada.**_**J **_**Dois quarteirões depois, sentiu a mão pesada em um dos ombros. Virou-se, pronta para se defender. Era Mamoru .**

- Você está bem?

- Não ouviu o homem? Sou milionária! - Serena respondeu e começou a chorar.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

Mamoru colocou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Serena e a conduzia, em meio à rua agitada, até o Central Park. Ao encontrar um lugar isolado para os dois fica­rem, embaixo de uma árvore, sentou-a ali.

Serena continuava chorando. Mamoru enxugou-lhe as lá­grimas. Aquela pele feminina era muito mais suave do que ele esperara. Então, puxou-a para perto, como se pudesse protegê-la daquela dor com o próprio corpo.

- Lamento que tenha perdido a sua tia-avó.

- Por que Luna deixaria o dinheiro para mim?

- Para quem mais deixaria? Você disse que sua tia-avó não era muito próxima do resto da família.

- Mas, por que eu? Mal a conhecia também. Nunca nem me disse o que fazia para se sustentar.

- Não me parece que tenha dito a alguém.

- É muito dinheiro. Por que eu?

- Porque sua tia-avó confiava em você - Mamoru res­pondeu, jogando alguns fios de cabelo dela para trás de uma das orelhas. O cabelo era sedoso como a pele.

**- Mas **_**por quê? **_**- A pergunta saiu como um gemido. Serena curvou o corpo para esconder o rosto entre os joe­lhos.**

Enquanto Serena chorava, Mamoru acariciava-lhe as costas. Lembrou-se da visão dela ao lado das três irmãs e da mãe. Todas as outras mulheres da família Tsukino eram pequenas e de ombros estreitos. Serena dera a impressão de ser robusta e mais real. Entretanto, agora, parecia frágil e feminina.

Mamoru lembrou-se de como Serena o fitara naquela manhã quando lhe dissera que confiava nela. Sabia que não o trancaria do lado de fora do apartamento quando ele saísse para comprar o café-da-manhã. Era um estranho e podia entender as suspeitas dela. Mais difícil era compreender por que Serena não aceitava o fato de que a tia-avó confiava nela.

Então, voltou a lembrar-se do comentário que a sra. Tsukino fizera sobre a saia, como se estivesse surpresa. Talvez não fosse tão difícil imaginar por que Serena não acreditava que a família confiasse nela.

O cabelo dela estava desarrumado. Mamoru o ajeitou e, mais uma vez, surpreendeu-se com a maciez. No sol, os fios ficavam dourados.

- Às vezes, apenas confiamos nas pessoas. Sua tia-avó deve ter pensado que você era a pessoa que merecia o que ela possuía. Essa manhã, pelo jeito como defendeu os pertences dela, eu diria que ela estava certa.

Serena respirou fundo e se afastou de Mamoru .

- Não acredito que eu esteja chorando na sua frente - comentou, desgostosa.

- Tudo bem. Sou bom com mulheres chorando. Mi­nha irmã costumava chorar muito.

- Oh, que sorte a minha estar na presença de um especialista em choronas.

- Não quis dizer isso.

- Então, o que quis dizer? Está contente por ter a oportunidade de mostrar que é um cara legal por confor­tar a pequena herdeira, chateada porque a tia lhe deixou cinqüenta milhões de dólares? O que vai fazer em segui­da? Oferecer-se para me comprar um sorvete?

- Seja sensata. Está chateada. Eu estava apenas con­versando com você. Só isso.

- Não preciso que me conforte. Estou bem sozinha - ela disse ao levantar. Em seguida, foi embora.

À espera no corredor, Mamoru se recostou à parede, braços cruzados, um dos pés batendo no chão acarpetado. Serena estava fora havia mais de três horas e a mochi­la dele, com a carteira, se encontrava atrás da porta trancada.

Mamoru a deixara ir embora do parque, imaginando que Serena se acalmaria e voltaria. Depois de meia hora em­baixo da árvore, decidiu procurá-la. Entretanto, embora tivesse competência para rastrear pessoas e animais no ermo, era impossível fazer isso em Nova York se não sabia qual direção Serena tomara. Ele correu algumas quadras, procurou em uma estação de metrô, e se deu conta de que ela podia estar em qualquer lugar. Então, caminhou de volta ao apartamento de Luna.

Mamoru estava com fome, com sede e cansado. Se Serena não aparecesse logo com as chaves do apartamento, ar­rombaria a porta. Aí, ela veria o "cara legal" que ele era.

Por que Serena o irritava tanto? Só a conhecia havia alguns dias, e por acaso. Tentara ajudá-la e ela lhe jogara isso na cara. Se as chaves do caminhão não estivessem trancadas atrás daquela porta, ele estaria fora de Nova York, com ou sem pai.

O elevador chegou e dele saiu Serena. Usava jeans desbotados que pareciam feitos sob medida para ela, e uma camiseta rosa-choque. A jaqueta preta tinha sido substituída por uma marrom, de couro, justa.

**Essas eram as roupas de Serena. Roupas que se ajusta­vam àquele corpo maravilhoso; quadril elegante, ombros fortes, mas curvas suficientes para torná-la feminina. A cintura era fina, as pernas longas. As linhas firmes dos membros contrastavam com os seios redondos e a boca exuberante.**

**Mamoru engoliu em seco. As palavras sumiram. Então, comentou:**

- Oi. Parece bem.

Serena carregava uma sacola de lona enorme e uma bolsa de mão. Colocou tudo no chão e cocou a parte detrás do pescoço como se estivesse desconfortável.

- Detesto que me vejam chorando. Fico furiosa.

- Tudo bem - Mamoru disse.

- Detesto condescendência.

- Não estava sendo condescendente.

- Vou aceitar suas desculpas.

- Não acho que eu tenha pedido desculpas.

- Parece arrependido. - Serena sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão, dizendo: - Trégua?

- Trégua.

- Então, continua esperando pelo seu pai, aqui, do lado de fora. Presumo que o sr. Chiba ainda não apareceu. Caso contrário, não teria que me preocupar em ver você de novo.

- Meu pai ainda não apareceu. Eu estava a sua espe­ra. Tudo o que é meu, inclusive o meu dinheiro, está dentro do apartamento.

- Aposto que está com fome.

**- Sim.**

- Tenho algumas coisas aqui. Podemos fazer algo para comer.

- Bom. Você voltou por alguma outra razão além de querer que eu lhe pedisse desculpas?

- Pensei nisso no caminho de volta para o meu apar­tamento, no Bronx. Preciso de uma folga no trabalho para resolver as coisas relativas ao funeral. E imagino que possa ajudá-lo a encontrar seu pai enquanto eu es­tiver sem trabalhar. Será mais fácil analisar os papéis de Luna se eu estiver aqui - Serena explicou e tirou as chaves do apartamento de dentro do bolso da jaqueta.

- De manhã você disse que essa papelada era algo muito particular.

- Disse antes de saber que minha tia-avó deixou tudo para mim. Se havia algo que ela não queria que eu vis­se, deve ter se livrado disso.

- Obrigado.

- Sem problemas. Um de nós tem que conseguir algo que valha a pena de toda essa história de herança.

- Além dos cinqüenta milhões de dólares?

- Luna sabia que eu não queria o dinheiro dela. Não o quero agora.

- Talvez por isso o tenha deixado para você.

- Desejaria que não tivesse deixado. Mamoru se abaixou e pegou a sacola de lona, resmun­gando diante do peso inesperado.

- O que tem aqui, tijolos?

**- Halteres. Eu os uso nas aulas - Serena explicou. De­pois, tirou-lhe a sacola das mãos, dizendo: - Pode deixar comigo.**

Ao abrir a porta, ela indagou:

- A propósito, você viu como a minha família reagiu à notícia de que eu herdara cinqüenta milhões de dóla­res? Não estava prestando atenção neles.

- Ficaram surpresos.

**Ao entrarem no apartamento, Serena soltou uma risada e comentou:**

- Aposto que sim.

Os dois foram à cozinha. Ela largou as bolsas e virou-se na direção dele, sorrindo.

- Aposto que pensam que vou gastar a herança em Vegas ou algo do gênero. Pensando bem, isso os deixa­ria muito irritados.

- Seria preciso se dedicar bastante para perder cin­qüenta milhões de dólares em Vegas.

- Verdade. Talvez eu devesse fazer algo que requei­ra muito menos esforço - Serena retrucou e começou a tirar os pacotes de dentro da sacola do mercado.

- Viu como me olharam por pensarem que estávamos vivendo juntos no apartamento da minha querida recém-falecida tia-avó?

- Vi. Por que não lhes contou a verdade?

**- Acho que nunca vou poder desapontá-los se con­firmar as piores suspeitas deles, certo? - Serena pegou um pacote de massas e perguntou: - Espaguete está bem para você?**

- Não esperava que a minha primeira refeição com uma herdeira multimilionária fosse ser espaguete.

- Ei, você pode me tirar do Bronx. Mas não pode tirar o Bronx de mim.

Em seguida, retirou da sacola um pé de alface e um tomate e os jogou na direção de Mamoru .

- Para honrar o seu pedido de desculpas, vou deixar que faça a salada.

Nicholas pegou a alface com uma mão e o tomate com a outra. Serena se curvou para pegar alguns potes e panelas no armário da cozinha, oferecendo-lhe uma visão das curvas de seu corpo. Ele não conseguiu evitar e ficou olhando.

Serena não era o tipo que ele apreciava. Gostava de mu­lheres pequenas, delicadas, vozes agudas e corpos suaves. De fato, mulheres muito mais parecidas com as irmãs dela.

Porém, havia algo nela. O suficiente para fazer com que Mamoru quisesse cruzar a cozinha e colocar as mãos naquele corpo sexy. Mais do que isso. Queria virá-la para que pudesse fitá-lo, enterrar uma das mãos naque­le cabelo dourado, levar a outra até o bumbum perfeito e beijá-la. Depois, queria erguê-la até a bancada da cozinha e tirar-lhe a calça jeans, puxando-a por aquelas pernas longas e fortes.

- Podemos procurar na escrivaninha de Luna depois do jantar - ela comentou.

A voz dela o trouxe de volta à realidade. Felizmente, Serena estava de costas e não podia ver o que aquela peque­na fantasia espontânea fizera a Mamoru . Então, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou para disfarçar a excitação.

**- O que vai fazer quando voltar a ver seu pai? – Serena perguntou.**

**- Quero perguntar por que ele foi embora e não voltou. Quero lhe dizer o que fez a todos nós. Por mui­to tempo, minha irmã se convenceu de que o pai nos deixou porque ela não era boa o suficiente. Kitty acha­va que nunca poderia ser bem-sucedida. Chegou a se divorciar.**

- Sua irmã também quer vê-lo?

- Liguei para avisá-la de que estava vindo para cá e ela disse que tudo bem, mas que era passado. Kitty se casou de novo e está muito feliz. Pensa que o amor conquista tudo.

Serena abriu uma lata de tomates e perguntou:

**- Você concorda?**

**- Acho que o amor teria que ser muito especial para conquistar tudo.**

- Está certo.

Serena lhe passou uma faca e comentou:

**- Não vai fazer nada? Pensei que estivesse com fome.**

Felizmente, a excitação passara com a conversa. Mamoru levantou e pegou a faca, levando a alface e o tomate para a bancada onde havia uma tábua deixada por Serena. Ao ficar perto dela, notou o cheiro cítrico. Ela devia ter colocado perfume quando trocara de roupa.

Mamoru pensou em se aproximar e beijar-lhe o pescoço para sentir mais aquele perfume. Nada disso.

Falar sobre o pai o distraíra do desejo que estava sentindo, mas deveria lhe dizer outra coisa também. Estava em Nova York por pouco tempo. E não tinha intenção de começar um relacionamento com alguém a quem deixaria em breve.

Passara quase 24 horas com Serena sem notar que se sentia atraído por ela. Agora, teria que deixar de notar.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS

_**Por favor, Senhor, faça com que ele esteja vestido.**_

Serena fez essa rápida oração enquanto entrava no pré­dio, acenava para Ralph e esperava pelo elevador.

Saíra-se tão bem nas últimas 24 horas. Passara a tarde e a noite ao lado de Mamoru sem pular em cima dele. Claro, na maior parte do tempo estivera fazendo alguma coisa. Examinara os documentos na escrivaninha de Luna e no gabinete de leitura.

E os documentos da tia-avó não eram exatamente uma distração. Para alguém que parecia levar uma vida tão interessante quanto ela, os bens pessoais eram co­muns. Sem cartas excitantes, diários, nem mesmo um computador.

Serena não encontrou nada além de contas. E, enquan­to Mamoru salientava que talvez as contas telefônicas pu­dessem levá-los até Eric, ela também lembrava que ambos teriam que ligar para cada número listado a fim de descobrir algo. Nada mais parecia ter alguma remo­ta conexão com o sr. Chiba. E nada lhe deu pistas sobre o porquê da tia-avó ter lhe deixado tudo.

**Em relação ao lado pessoal, Serena agira certo. Apenas fitara Mamoru durante o jantar. Até tentara dormir mesmo sabendo que aquele corpo másculo estava no quarto ao lado. E, naquela manhã, ele tomara banho.**

As portas do elevador se abriram e Serena entrou. A lembrança de ver Mamoru saindo do banheiro, molhado, cheirando a sabonete e a creme de barbear, fizera com que ela se derretesse e quisesse gritar.

Claro que foi por isso que Serena saiu correndo do apartamento e passou o dia inteiro resolvendo assuntos ligados ao funeral, marcado para o dia seguinte. Assun­tos que poderiam ter sido resolvidos pelo pessoal da funerária. Entretanto, estava tão desesperada para ficar longe de Mamoru que se forçou, inclusive, a passar algumas horas à procura de um traje preto para comprar.

_**Não fez isso para ficar longe dele, **_**uma voz interna lhe dizia. **_**Fez isso para parecer decente no funeral.**_

_**- **_**Cale a boca - Serena disse alto para si mesma. Com­prara as roupas para mostrar respeito pela tia-avó no funeral. Não para agradar Mamoru , nem a família, nem a si mesma.**

O elevador abriu e Serena sacudiu a cabeça para disper­sar esses pensamentos. Então, seguiu corredor abaixo até o apartamento.

- Ei, estou em casa! - ela gritou ao abrir a porta. Mamoru podia ter saído. Combinaram com Ralph para deixá-lo entrar e sair do apartamento. Porém, se estivesse em casa, Serena queria se assegurar de que estava vestido.

- Aqui dentro - Mamoru respondeu, sentado em um sofá na sala, lendo o jornal. Serena largou as bolsas, sentou-se em uma poltrona e esticou os pés.

- Já encontrou seu pai?

- Não. Perguntei por aí, mas ninguém o viu ou ouviu falar dele. Se meu pai não aparecer no funeral da sua tia-avó amanhã, ficarei sem rumo.

Serena acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Se ele fi­casse sem rumo, isso significava que iria embora, o que era bom. Então, por que ela queimava com tanto desa­pontamento?

- Está tudo preparado para o funeral. Exceto uma coisa chata. Peguei os sapatos errados. Aparentemente, os sapatos pretos Vuitton deveriam estar em uma caixa - ela disse, tirando uma xerox de dentro do bolso do jeans.

Mamoru abaixara o jornal e a olhava. Serena notou que ele também a fitara desse jeito algumas vezes na noite ante­rior: analisando-a, rosto e corpo. Provavelmente, tentan­do imaginar por que Serena não se parecia com as irmãs.

- Luna deveria ter pedido a uma das minhas irmãs para achar as roupas dela. Nasceram sabendo tudo sobre moda.

-Provavelmente, ela tinha outras qualidades em mente quando a escolheu.

- Eu lhe disse para não ser condescendente. Não sabe nada do porquê de minha tia-avó me escolher. Se é tão bom em tentar imaginar os motivos que norteiam as ações da minha família, por que não se concentra na razão pela qual seu pai o abandonou?

Serena ia sair da sala, deixando as bolsas para trás. Porém, ao passar por uma mesinha, ouviu um barulho que a fez parar. Havia uma enorme caixa de papelão em cima da mesa. E algo ali dentro se mexia.

- Que diabos é isso? - perguntou.

**Mamoru não respondeu. Serena o olhou e viu que ele con­tinuava no sofá, porém, fitando-a, tenso.**

- Sei por que meu pai me abandonou. Porque era um covarde que preferiu deixar o filho de dez anos tomar conta da família. Você, por outro lado, é adulta e ima­gino que sua tia-avó tivesse bons motivos para confiar na sobrinha. Pode ficar irritada o quanto quiser. Porém, não tenho culpa se Luna lhe deixou o dinheiro e se você se sente culpada por causa disso.

- Apenas não me subestime.

- Não a subestimei. Apenas disse o que pensava.

- O que tem aqui?

- Abra e veja. Mas tenha cuidado.

- É um pombo.

**- Sim.**

Serena olhou mais de perto e viu que os pés do pombo estavam enrolados com ataduras brancas.

- Está bancando o médico com o pombo?

- Tratei-lhe os abscessos dos pés. Levei muito tem­po para pegá-lo.

- Por que resgatar um pombo? São como peste, há trilhões deles.

**- Acha que não devo ajudar um pombo porque é uma peste?**

- Sim! Não se trata de uma espécie em extinção.

- Tudo bem, então vou matá-lo.

**- Não!**

- Se é uma peste, por que não posso matá-lo?

- Porque... Apenas não mate.

**- Veja. Não vou deixar um animal sofrer, não impor­ta qual seja. Posso curá-lo ou matá-lo. O que quer que eu faça?**

- Por que é tão responsável?

- Por que nega que pode ser também?

**- Apenas não o deixe sujar os móveis - Serena o avisou e foi embora. -Obrigado.**

**A caixa era grande. Não era de admirar que ela não a tivesse notado da primeira vez que entrara no **_**closet. **_**Estivera à procura de sapatos, e aquela caixa era grande o suficiente para guardar uma televisão. Porém, estava escrito Louis Vuitton, e era a única com essa inscrição.**

**Como estava na parte de trás do **_**closet **_**e era grande demais para ser aberta ali, Serena tirou os sapatos do ca­minho e a arrastou até o centro do quarto. Depois, sentou no carpete ao lado da caixa.**

- Parece que andou carregando móveis - Mamoru co­mentou, em pé, no vão da porta.

- Aparentemente, essa é a caixa de sapatos - Serena explicou e tentou tirar a fita adesiva. Porém, as unhas não eram longas o suficiente para isso.

- Aqui. - Mamoru se aproximou e tirou um canivete do bolso. Ofereceu-se para cortar a fita, mas Serena estendeu-lhe a mão, pedindo o canivete.

**- Estou impressionada com o fato de você carregar uma faca.**

**-Eu a estava usando para cortar as ataduras. Essa caixa não tem apenas sapatos, certo?**

-Não tenho certeza - Serena respondeu, abrindo a caixa.

Na parte de cima, havia um par de sapatos e um envelope creme escrito Serena. Ela tirou os sapatos e o envelope de lá e os colocou de lado enquanto olhava o que mais havia ali.

**Uma pilha de livros de capa dura. Serena retirou-os, e colocou-os no carpete. Todos tinham um **_**design **_**pareci­do, uma foto estilizada em fundo preto e o nome do autor em letras maiúsculas, na cor vermelho-sangue.**

Serena tinha visto esses livros antes, em lojas, livrarias, sendo lidos no metrô. Entretanto, nunca ali no aparta­mento.

Mamoru sentou ao lado dela e disse:

- Sua tia-avó era Xander Dark.

Ela fitou o envelope no carpete. Xander Dark aparecia nos livros em letras grandes, na cor vermelho-sangue. Luna Tsukino aparecia gravado discretamente no enve­lope.

- Minha tia-avó era um dos escritores de terror mais famosos nos Estados Unidos...

**Mamoru pegou um exemplar de **_**Se você for à floresta...**_

- Agora sei por que Luna tinha uma armadilha para urso - comentou, desviando o olhar da foto da armadilha na capa para o objeto dentro de uma caixa de vidro, atrás deles.

**- E a serra! - Serena riu, apontando para a capa de **_**Reação em cadeia.**_

Mamoru leu a orelha do livro.

**- Xander Dark é o escritor mais vendido, com mais de trinta romances arrepiantes de suspense e terror. - Depois comentou: - Nenhuma foto, nenhuma informação biográfica. Será que manteve isso em segredo?**

- Sim. Não contou nem a mim nem ao resto da fa­mília. Que mulher - disse.

-Luna se empenhou para esconder isso. Não há nenhum romance de horror na estante.

- Entretanto, queria que eu descobrisse - Serena co­mentou ao pegar o envelope e abri-lo, retirando uma folha de papel.

Querida Serena,

_**Aposto que nunca suspeitou que a sua velha tia-avó fosse o Mestre dos Assassinatos, Lesões Corporais e Monstros.**_

Preciso que faça duas coisas para mim. Depois, pode fazer como quiser. Gostaria que desse a minha armadi­lha para urso à minha agente, Gabriella Hernandez, e a minha coleção de "anjinhos", os instrumentos de tortura, ao meu editor, Hector Banner. Ambos vão apre­ciar os presentes. Gabriella, Hector e Saul Feinberg são as únicas outras três pessoas que conhecem a ver­dadeira identidade de Xander Dark.

Meu segredo e o resto dos meus pertences são seus e pode fazer o que quiser. Aproveite, minha garota pre­ciosa. Somos muito parecidas, você e eu. Com amor, Luna.

Uma lágrima caiu na carta. Serena começou a levantar-se. Não ia chorar na frente de Mamoru de novo. Mas ele havia saído e fechado a porta.

**- Veja só. Um homem que sabe passar a ferro? Mamoru ergueu o olhar preso à tábua de passar que ele montara na cozinha. Com cuidado, abaixou o ferro, que estava quente e, se continuasse com ele nas mãos en­quanto fitava Serena, acabaria se queimando.**

- Parece maravilhosa. - Serena estava usando uma saia justa, salto alto, uma blusa e uma jaqueta de veludo. Tudo na cor preta. - Foi às compras? - Mamoru perguntou.

- Imaginei que, se Luna ia usar Gaultier, eu deveria me esforçar.

- Bom empenho - Mamoru comentou, tirando a camiseta e pegando a camisa que acabara de passar.

Serena desatou a tossir. Ele se afastou e estendeu uma das mãos para lhe dar um tapa nas costas, perguntando:

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Apenas coceira na garganta.

- Essa é a segunda camisa que passo hoje - ele co­mentou, desligando o ferro e vestindo-a.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você ficou todo sujo por cau­sa do pombo - Serena disse enquanto colocava uma tigela em cima da bancada e a enchia de cereais.

- A propósito, ele está muito melhor essa manhã.

- Que alívio. Não me sinto preparada para mais um funeral hoje.

**Serena colocou leite na tigela e serviu-se de café. Mamoru se perguntava se havia algo errado. Na noite anterior tentara ficar longe dela. Em parte, porque pensara que Serena precisava ficar só depois de ler o que quer que seja que a tia-avó tinha a lhe dizer. Em parte, porque aquela mulher parecia incrivelmente sexy, sentada no chão, rindo, os olhos brilhantes. Então, concluirá que era melhor ficar longe da tentação.**

Quando Mamoru dobrou a tábua de passar, um barulho chamou a atenção de Serena. Ela se virou e, com um sor­riso no rosto, disse:

- Estou tão ansiosa para esse funeral.

**- Por quê? Serena colocou o café-da-manhã em cima da mesa e sentou.**

- Você e eu somos duas das únicas cinco pessoas que sabem que Luna era Xander Dark. Todos no funeral, inclusive minha família, vão estar se perguntando onde minha tia-avó conseguiu tanto dinheiro.

Mamoru sentou em frente e perguntou:

- Não vai lhes contar, vai?

**- Não.**

Já estava quase terminando de comer, quando co­mentou:

**- Pensei em uma coisa. A carta que minha tia-avó me escreveu datava do mesmo dia do testamento. Vinte e três de abril.**

**- O mesmo dia que a carta do meu pai foi postada. Qual a conexão? Acha que os dois estavam juntos nes­se dia? Acha que o meu pai tem algo a ver com o testa­mento de Luna? Afinal, trata-se de um testamento muito recente.**

- Talvez. Se eu estivesse tendo aulas de skate aos 74 anos, também escreveria o meu testamento. Talvez seu pai esteja no funeral. Está pronto para encontrá-lo?

- Estou pronto para encontrá-lo há 16 anos. Ela afastou a cadeira.

- Pronto? Quero chegar lá alguns minutos mais cedo para me certificar de que tudo esteja do jeito que Luna queria.

- Só preciso colocar uma gravata.

- E eu, escovar os dentes. Nos encontramos em cin­co minutos.

Serena passara um brilho labial que fez com que a boca parecesse ainda mais deliciosa. Ao encontrá-la, Mamoru ofereceu-lhe o braço:

- Vamos, srta. Tsukino?

- Posso andar de salto alto. Não sou tão ruim assim.

- Não, você é muito boa.

Em sua mesa, Ralph estava usando um terno em vez do costumeiro uniforme. O porteiro acenou para Serena, dizendo:

- Até mais tarde!

- Ralph está arrasado com a morte de Luna. Não conseguiu encontrar ninguém para substituí-lo hoje, mas irá ao funeral por meia hora, no intervalo do almoço -Serena comentou com Mamoru , enquanto saíam do edifício.

- Como vamos chegar... - ele começou, mas Serena já tinha erguido um dos braços e assobiado.

Um táxi parou. Um dos vidros laterais abaixou e um assobio inconfundível veio lá de dentro.

Mamoru franziu as sobrancelhas e se abaixou em direção ao taxista que fitava Serena com lascívia, dizendo:

- Ei, companheira, não precisa...

Gentilmente, Serena empurrou Mamoru e abaixou a cabeça, junto à janela aberta.

- Ei, José, como vai a vida?

- Você está ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! - o taxista comentou. Serena riu e abriu a porta de trás para entrar no táxi.

Mamoru a seguiu.

- Vai ao funeral da sua tia-avó, certo? Tenho que avisar os garotos pelo rádio que Serena está usando saia.

**- Nunca vou conseguir fazer com que as pessoas esqueçam isso - Serena disse a Mamoru , sorrindo.**

**-Vai continuar trabalhando como taxista? – ele perguntou.**

- Claro.

**- Mesmo com cinqüenta milhões de dólares? Gosta tanto assim desse trabalho?**

**- Não quero depender da minha tia-avó pelo resto da vida.**

- Luna lhe legou sua fortuna porque queria que você a tivesse. Isso não significa que depende dela.

- E como chamaria isso se eu parasse de trabalhar e passasse a viver do dinheiro que ela ganhou?

Mamoru fez uma pausa, lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com a mãe há alguns anos. Sue Chiba traba­lhava como recepcionista em uma clínica veterinária.

Um trabalho que a mãe amava, mas que não pagava muito. E quando o dinheiro estava curto, Sue costumava trabalhar à noite e nos fins de semana em um depósito, empacotando revistas. Isso antes de os filhos terem idade sufi­ciente para ajudar, trabalhando meio expediente.

O filho nunca ouvira a mãe reclamar. Mas lembrava-se dela vindo em casa, depois de sair da clínica veterinária, para jantar. Em seguida, saía de novo e trabalha­va até meia-noite. Após alguns dias, o rosto dela de­monstrava exaustão. Porém, o brilho nos olhos perma­necia.

- Por que não o encontra? Ele tem que lhe dar di­nheiro, é a lei, certo? - o filho perguntou, aos 14 anos. Alguns amigos na escola tinham pais divorciados e ele ouvira falar sobre o auxílio no sustento das crianças.

- Mamoru y, querido, você está certo. É a lei. Mas dei­xamos de depender do papai no minuto em que nos deixou. Ser pai não se refere apenas a dinheiro. E nada do que ele pudesse colocar em uma conta bancária o traria de volta.

- Mas é injusto - o filho dissera.

Mamoru ainda achava que era injusto, embora compre­endesse o orgulho da mãe. Assim, também podia enten­der o de Serena.

- O que vai fazer com todo o dinheiro? Colocá-lo em uma conta bancária? Vai viver no apartamento da sua tia-avó?

- Não. É dela. E não sei o que vou fazer com o di­nheiro. Ainda não pensei nisso.

- Aqui estamos, menina - José disse ao parar em frente à maior igreja que Mamoru já vira.

- Obrigado - Mamoru disse a José, entregando-lhe uma nota de dez dólares.

- Oh, não, são apenas alguns quarteirões, e eu não cobraria de Serena - o taxista disse.

Serena voltou a colocar a cabeça à janela do táxi.

- Não seja estúpido, José. Você tem que ganhar a vida também, assim como todos nós. Aqui. Pegue o dinheiro ou vou ter que jogá-lo aí dentro - ela disse, entregando-lhe a nota de dez dólares.

- Eu estava pagando o táxi - Mamoru disse.

- Como você diz, sou uma multimilionária - o avi­sou, subindo as escadas da igreja.

Serena realmente sabia como andar de salto alto. Mamoru queria colocar as mãos no quadril dela. Mas colocou-as nos bolsos da calça. Era uma igreja. Um funeral. Não era hora para pensamentos lascivos.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SETE

**A igreja era imensa, fazendo Mamoru sentir-se tão peque­no quanto uma criança.**

- Agora entendo por que Luna queria que o funeral dela fosse aqui - Serena disse, olhando os enormes vitrais, o teto elevado e o imenso órgão.

Um homem alto, magro, vestido de preto, parecen­do um pastor, aproximou-se e começou a dialogar com Serena. Pela conversa dos dois, Mamoru percebeu que ambos já tinham se encontrado em uma das festas de aniver­sário de Luna, famosas em Manhattan devido à mis­tura eclética de pessoas e à qualidade do champanhe. O nome dele era John. E, enquanto os guiava pela igreja até uma capela preparada para o funeral, Mamoru começou a procurar ao redor uma figura que talvez lhe fosse familiar.

Se Eric Chiba estivesse em Nova York, poderia estar nesse funeral. Luna esperara mais de cem convi­dados.

Mamoru estava acordado desde as quatro da manhã. Era uma sensação inexplicável, mas que fazia o coração bater rápido e o estômago ficar embrulhado, a cabeça girar em torno da idéia de que poderia ver o pai de novo.

Serena o distraíra antes. Contudo, agora, a sensação se intensificara.

Olhou ao redor. Havia muitas pessoas na igreja, an­dando por ali, ajoelhadas em oração, sentadas nos bancos. E cerca de um terço dessa gente era homens. Mamoru fitou cada um dos que aparentavam a idade do pai dele, ques­tionando e mensurando probabilidades.

Qual seria a cor do cabelo? Cinza, ou continuaria escuro? Será que ainda teria cabelo? Ganhara peso ou perdera? Estaria saudável ou doente?

**Mamoru se lembrava do pai como um homem alto, grande. Mas, nessa época, ele tinha dez anos. Agora, media mais de 1,80m de altura, e a mãe e Kitty lhe haviam dito que se parecia com o pai.**

Não se lembrava da voz de Eric, embora lembrasse de ouvi-la, e inclusive de algumas palavras que o pai dissera. Mas o tom, o timbre e a entonação, tudo tinha ido embora de sua mente.

Entretanto, lembrava-se das mãos do pai, sempre ásperas e vermelhas por trabalhar ao ar livre. Eram boas para cortar madeira, consertar coisas...

Olhou para as próprias mãos, também ásperas por trabalhar ao ar livre, boas para pegar animais, cuidar deles, construir abrigos, abrir trilhas, plantar árvores. Será que seria assim que reconheceria o pai, não pelo rosto ou pela voz, mas pelas mãos?

Mamoru franziu as sobrancelhas. Nenhum dos homens ali na igreja lhe era familiar. Entretanto, os convidados ainda não tinham chegado para o funeral. Então, ele voltou sua atenção para Serena.

Ela entrara na capela. A frente, o caixão de Luna, rodeado de lírios e rosas brancas. Ali perto, os pais de Serena e as três irmãs com seus respectivos parceiros e filhos.

- Serena, você está bem? - a sra. Tsukino perguntou, aproximando-se e dando um leve abraço e um beijo na filha.

- Você saiu tão rápido do escritório do advogado! - a mãe complementou.

- Estou bem - a filha respondeu.

- Fez um belo trabalho, arrumando tudo para o fu­neral. E está encantadora.

- Obrigada.

De onde estava, Mamoru podia ver a expressão no rosto de ambas. O sorriso de Serena se contraíra. O rosto da sra. Tsukino demonstrava dor diante da repulsa da filha antes de procurar se controlar e voltar a sorrir.

- Foi às compras? - a mãe perguntou.

Dessa vez, Mamoru viu também a dor estampada no rosto de Serena. E podia dizer que a filha compreendera o subentendido nas palavras da mãe.

- Não se preocupe. Ainda não gastei os cinqüenta milhões de dólares.

Quando Serena se virou, nenhuma das duas parecia feliz. Ambas estavam desapontadas.

Mamoru não era o único a ter problemas com um dos pais. A defensiva de Serena e a inabilidade para aceitar um elogio não se aplicavam apenas ao relacionamento com ele. Parecia que as defesas dela eram algo que aprende­ra há muito tempo.

**- Nicholas, certo? - O sr. Tsukino o viu, e o observava, desconfiado.**

Mamoru acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e estendeu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

**- Lamento ter tido que sair sem me despedir no ou­tro dia, ou agradecer-lhe por ter permitido que eu parti­cipasse da leitura do testamento da srta. Tsukino – disse Mamoru .**

**- Não posso culpá-lo por ter ido à procura de Serena. Principalmente depois da notícia da herança - o sr. Tsukino retrucou.**

**Mamoru compreendera aquelas palavras. Mas preferiu ignorar.**

**- Foi um momento de muita emoção para ela... – Mamoru começou, mas Serena o interrompeu.**

- Está certo, pai, agora terei todos os homens atrás de mim. Devo ser a solteira mais cobiçada em Nova York, uma vez que tia Luna morreu.

- Não esperava que você fosse embora correndo. Não deve ter se surpreendido com o fato da tia Luna ter lhe deixado todo o dinheiro. Já estava no apartamento dela, não? - Jade comentou.

**- Oh, tia Luna ainda é cheia de surpresas, acredite em mim - Serena retrucou.**

- Tem alguma idéia de por que ela deixou tudo para você? - Cindy perguntou.

**- Não sei - Serena respondeu.**

**- Pensei que ela teria deixado o dinheiro para alguém mais...**

- Cindy - Jade a repreendeu.

- Responsável? De valor? Alguém que o merecesse? - Serena indagou.

- Não isso. Apenas alguém que não fosse tão... - Dia­na respondeu.

- Tão o quê?

- Você sempre esteve um pouco à margem, não? - Di comentou.

A mãe se aproximou e disse:

- Di e Cynthia estão apenas curiosas, Serena, elas não querem...

**- Não, mãe, elas estão certas. Com licença, tenho que falar com o agente funerário sobre a cerimônia - Serena disse. Depois, virou-se e caminhou de volta pelo corre­dor. Mamoru a seguiu.**

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

**- Não deviam falar com você assim. Podem,estar magoados devido ao testamento da sua tia-avó, mas não é desculpa para criticá-la.**

- Isso não é novidade. Dê uma olhada neles. Minha família é bonita, bem-sucedida. Sou a única que é um fracasso, sempre fui. Não deixe que isso o aborreça; já não me aborrece mais.

- Acho que é uma mentira.

- Como sempre disse, a melhor vingança é não dar importância. Além disso, sabemos que eles não conhe­ciam tia Luna tão bem quanto nós. De qualquer forma, não vai encontrar seu pai aqui, e os convidados estão começando a chegar. Se você se sentar lá trás, poderá ver todos os que entram.

**- Esse funeral vai ser difícil. Você e sua família vão se aborrecer.**

**- Deixe minha família comigo. Concentre-se na sua, tudo bem? Além disso, é melhor me deixar ou todos vão realmente começar a pensar que você está atrás do meu dinheiro.**

**Dessa vez, Mamoru compreendeu a insinuação. Afastou-se e foi para a entrada lateral da capela, de onde pode­ria ver todas as pessoas que chegassem para o funeral. Os convidados entravam em duplas, grupos, conver­sando. Luna era amiga de todos, desde os funcionários da lanchonete do bairro até a nata da sociedade de Manhattan.**

E, embora procurasse rostos e observasse mãos, Mamoru continuava pensando em Serena e na família dela. Mesmo sendo um estranho, e apesar do pouco convívio, ele podia ver a dinâmica dos Tsukino.

Serena não se ajustava àquilo. Mas a família se esfor­çava, ao jeito deles. A mãe procurava elogiá-la e con­versar sobre roupas. Provavelmente, como fazia com as outras filhas, mais ligadas em moda. O pai estava tentando protegê-la por haver um outro homem inte­ressado.

Entretanto, Serena não ouvia a preocupação dos pais. Ouvia a crítica implícita em relação à aparência, às es­colhas, à vida dela. E sua forma de se defender era confirmar-lhes suas piores suspeitas, transformar a própria dor em piada.

**A família se sentia magoada porque Serena parecia repelir o amor deles. Ela se sentia magoada porque o amor dos pais e das irmãs parecia apenas esconder o desapontamento que sentiam.**

As pessoas se juntaram. John subiu ao púlpito e começou a falar. Mamoru escolheu uma cadeira ao fundo, virando-a em direção à entrada de forma que pudesse ver os que chegassem atrasados.

**Mamoru supunha que seu passado o tornara sensível à forma como as famílias reagiam segundo as próprias convicções. Ele amava a mãe e a irmã com uma lealda­de tão arrebatadora que, às vezes, doía. Ainda assim, os dois irmãos saíram de casa bem cedo em busca dos seus objetivos profissionais. Kitty tinha ido para a Califórnia e se tornara **_**designer **_**de interiores. Ele fora para a fa­culdade estudar Proteção Ambiental e passava meses em uma região inabitada como parte do treinamento de guarda-florestal.**

Ao analisar a multidão em busca de uma figura fa­miliar, Mamoru se perguntava se o pai se encontrara em uma contradição similar àquela que ele estava enfren­tando. A carta dele não explicara nada. Três linhas es­critas a mão em uma folha branca de papel.

Querido Mamoru , espero que você esteja bem. Soube que conseguiu um bom trabalho e que está feliz. Eu estou bem.

Com amor, papai.

A carta era cercada de mistério, assim como o desa­parecimento do sr. Chiba. E ambos zombavam da pa­lavra "amor" ao final.

Mamoru olhou na direção de Serena. Sentada perto da fa­mília, prestava atenção ao que John dizia sobre a vida de Luna. Balançava a cabeça, concordando com o que era dito. Ele sorriu e voltou a observar a multidão.

**O sr. Chiba não ia aparecer. Resignado, Mamoru bebeu um gole de uísque. De fato, o uísque era a confirmação de que ele desistira da busca naquele dia. Raramente bebia mais do que uma cerveja ou duas. E nunca uma bebida alcoólica forte. Valorizava o fato de estar com os sentidos aguçados. Entretanto, um garçom passara com copos de um líquido cor de âmbar e ele pegara um, pensando que talvez o álcool pudesse acalmá-lo depois de tanta adrenalina.**

O funeral demorou séculos. Então, houve o enterro e a recepção. E, nesse meio-tempo, o deslocamento da igreja até o cemitério, e de lá para o hotel. Nas duas vezes, Mamoru entrou em uma limusine com um grupo de estranhos e ouviu a conversa, esperando conseguir uma pista sobre Eric Chiba.

No caminho para o cemitério, Mamoru foi com um gru­po de poetas e artistas que nunca tinham ouvido falar do pai dele. Já no caminho para o hotel, foi com um grupo de mulheres francesas e portuguesas, ex-faxinei­ras de Luna. Ao mencionar o nome Chiba, todas se lançaram a uma discussão animada sobre um conferencista que escrevera um livro sobre terrorismo. Obvia­mente, não era o pai dele.

**Ali, na recepção, no salão do hotel, Mamoru não tivera muito mais sorte. Então, bebeu outro gole de uísque e se encostou à parede, avistando Serena. Ela conversava com algumas pessoas, rindo de algo. Hoje, toda vez que a ouvira falar, ela estava sempre sorrindo e comentando sobre a maravilhosa Luna. O funeral podia ter sido um evento triste para algumas pessoas. Não para a sobrinha. Parecia determinada a celebrar a vida da tia-avó mais do que lamentar seu falecimento.**

Mamoru sorriu e isso o relaxou mais do que o uísque. Endireitou-se e cruzou o salão, onde havia uma mesa para copos vazios. Estava colocando o copo quase cheio ali quando ouviu uma voz feminina que parecia sussurrar:

- Sim, mas por que ela está sorrindo tanto?

- Você não faria o mesmo se tivesse cinqüenta mi­lhões de dólares?

Mamoru pousou a bebida e virou-se na direção das vozes. As mulheres estavam do outro lado de um dos enormes arranjos de flores. Não conseguia ver-lhes os rostos. Porém, ao observar as roupas, reconheceu duas das irmãs de Serena.

- Cindy, não seja maldosa - Diana comentou.

**- Não estou sendo maldosa. É a verdade. Olhe para ela. Está agindo como se fosse uma festa, não um funeral. Está mais alegre agora que no seu **_**casamento - **_**Cindy retrucou.**

- O que quer dizer?

**- O que estou dizendo é que acho que Serena sabia de antemão que ganharia todo o dinheiro. Por que mais ela iria sempre à casa da tia Luna? Por que se certificou de que seria ela a preparar o funeral? Desejava que nos contasse a verdade e parasse de fingir que tudo foi uma grande surpresa. Isso é típico de Serena.**

**Mamoru deixou um dos punhos e caminhou ao redor do arranjo de flores para confrontar as duas mulheres.**

- Estão sendo injustas com a irmã de vocês. Luna pediu a Serena que lhe preparasse o funeral. E ela não se importa com dinheiro. Nem vai deixar de ser taxista. Apesar de ser um estranho, até mesmo eu pude ver, dez minutos depois de conhecê-la, que Serena amava a tia-avó. Vocês são a família dela. Deviam lhe dar uma chance - Mamoru disse.

Diana ficou de olhos bem abertos e ia responder. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer isso, Mamoru sentiu uma mão forte agarrar-lhe um dos pulsos e afastá-lo das duas mulheres.

- Com licença - Serena disse às irmãs, puxando um dos braços de Mamoru .

Os dois cruzaram o salão. Ao chegarem ao corredor, ela o soltou e perguntou, furiosa:

- Que diabos estava fazendo?

- O que parecia que eu estava fazendo? Defenden­do você.

- Não preciso que você me defenda.

- Acho que não ouviu o que as suas irmãs estavam dizendo.

- Não importa o que diziam! Não preciso que me de­fenda. Não quero que me salve! Não sou um animal paté­tico que precisa que você o ajude! Posso cuidar de mim.

**- Serena, sei que pode cuidar de si mesma, mas eu não podia ficar quieto. São sua família, deviam apoiá-la, não...**

**- Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer que **_**não me importo?**_

As últimas três palavras foram um grito. O rosto dela estava lívido. Entretanto, os olhos pareciam repletos de dor.

Mamoru se aproximou e a beijou. Oh, Deus, a boca era quente, exuberante e suave. Ele passou uma das mãos por entre os cabelos de Serena e colocou a outra no quadril dela, puxando-a para mais perto e intensificando o beijo.

Queria aquela mulher enroscada nele. Sentiu as mãos de Serena no tórax másculo e quase gemeu ao imaginá-la desabotoando-lhe a camisa, abrindo-a e acariciando-o. Porém, Serena o empurrou com força.

Surpreso, Mamoru a fitou. A boca de Serena estava verme­lha por causa do beijo. As pupilas dilatadas, mas os olhos semicerrados.

Serena voltou a empurrá-lo. Dessa vez, quase o machu­cou.

- Me deixe ir.

Mamoru a soltou e Serena deu um passo em falso para trás, cambaleando. Ao tentar ajudá-la a se equilibrar, ela se afastou ainda mais.

**- Serena...**

- Não preciso da sua piedade - ela disse e foi em­bora.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

- Você o quê?

Serena fitou Mamoru . Alto, moreno e belo como sempre, com o bônus extra de ser um homem de princípios, fe­rido e apaixonante.

Não. Ele preenchia as características de "homem perfeito". Serena não podia ter alguém assim por perto. Precisava se livrar dele.

- Vou ficar. Tem certeza de que meu pai não está morando aqui? - Mamoru indagou.

- Viu algum sinal dele?

- Nada definitivo, mas isso pouco significa. Não sabe se sua tia-avó tinha alguém morando com ela?

- Nunca quando eu ficava aqui.

- E quando foi a última vez que ficou aqui?

- Passei uma noite aqui cinco semanas atrás.

Serena tinha trabalhado dobrado e dado aula até tarde. Estava cansada demais para cruzar a cidade e ir para casa. Então, ligou para Luna e ela deixou as chaves com o porteiro, Ralph. Luna já estava na cama quando Serena chegou, exausta. A sobrinha não a acordara. Entre­tanto, teria feito isso se soubesse que era uma das pou­cas oportunidades que lhe restavam.

- A carta que recebi do meu pai datava de oito dias atrás. Vinte e três de abril - Mamoru disse.

- Você esperou oito dias antes de bater à porta de Luna? Não é tão obcecado quanto pensei.

- Só ontem, ao chegar em casa, recebi a carta. Eu estava em uma ilha, na costa do Maine, monitorando aves, quando a correspondência chegou.

- Então, está dizendo que seu pai poderia ter se mu­dado para cá desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. Muito justo. Mas o sr. Chiba não está aqui, e Luna está morta. Então, você deve seguir outra direção.

- Não tenho outros rumos. Até onde eu sei, ele pode ter saído há uma hora para comprar leite e jornal. Estou esperando pelo meu pai.

- Mas eu tenho coisas a fazer. Preciso ir para casa - Serena comentou.

- Então, vá. Tudo bem.

-Não posso ir e deixá-lo aqui sozinho!

- Acha que vou ficar solitário? Muito gentil de sua parte. Mas passo boa parte do tempo sozinho, não tem que se preocupar comigo.

- Não! Quero dizer, não posso deixá-lo sozinho no apartamento de Luna. Não sei quem você é.

- Confiou em mim o suficiente para me deixar en­trar.

**- Sim, mas isso foi... - **_**Um erro descomunal. **_**- Não posso deixá-lo aqui - repetiu.**

- Então, fique. Tudo bem.

- Mas... Tenho que levar as roupas de Luna para o funeral.

- Me diga se estou sendo rude...

- Está - Serena o interrompeu.

- Sua tia-avó era dona de um apartamento enorme, em uma das áreas mais caras de Nova York. Aposto que o custo do funeral não vai ser baixo.

Serena se lembrou das instruções que lera naquela tarde, escritas pela tia-avó, em relação ao próprio funeral: reservar a igreja de Manhattan, o salão de festas do hotel, o pedido de champanhe e uísque para o velório.

- Que diferença isso faz?

Sem levantar da cadeira, Mamoru se esticou e tirou o telefone, preso à parede, do gancho. Entregou-o a Serena, dizendo:

- A diferença é que a funerária vai ser muito bem paga. Eles vão mandar alguém aqui para pegar as roupas.

Serena balançou a cabeça e retrucou:

**- Não quero ficar. Não moro aqui. Todas as minhas roupas estão no Bronx. Por que não apenas...**

**- Não vou embora. Lamento que isso seja inconve­niente para você, mas é a minha única chance.**

Ela tirou o fone da mão dele e disse:

- Tudo bem. Vou chamar a polícia.

**- Engraçado. Não pensei que você precisasse de alguém para resolver suas próprias questões. - Serena es­tremeceu. Era como se ele tivesse tocado na ferida. -A única coisa que me importa é encontrar o meu pai. Farei o que for preciso. Realmente, lamento se estou dificul­tando a sua vida. Mas isso tornou a minha vida difícil nos últimos 16 anos. Não posso ir embora sem algumas respostas.**

A campainha tocou.

- Está esperando alguém? - Mamoru perguntou.

- Não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja.

Mamoru levantou. Sem uma palavra, os dois cruzaram a cozinha, atravessaram o corredor e foram em direção à porta. Mamoru estava à frente. Ao tocar a maçaneta, Serena lhe disse:

- Não. É o apartamento da minha tia-avó.

Mamoru acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e recuou. Porém, permanecia como se estivesse à espera de uma explosão. O corpo todo estava tenso. Ele queria tanto que o pai aparecesse que não dava para Serena deixar de querer isso também.

- Vai reconhecê-lo?

- Não sei.

**Serena abriu a porta e fitou o homem em pé, do lado de fora. **_**Ih, ele é baixo para ser o pai de Mamoru , **_**pensou. Então, viu que era Ralph, o porteiro.**

- Ei, Ralph, como vai?

- Serena! Não vi quando subiu.

**-Acho que você estava de costas quando entrei. Não o incomodei porque tinha minhas próprias chaves. - E porque não estava com vontade de falar com ele ou com ninguém, após a morte da tia. Serena ficara zanzando, do lado de fora do prédio, até vê-lo se virar para encher uma xícara de café. Então, entrou corren­do e foi em direção aos elevadores o mais rápido possível.**

- Oh, bem, eu só estava checando... Havia esse su­jeito que disse estar à procura da srta. Tsukino...

Mamoru saiu de trás de Serena, ficando na linha de visão de Ralph, e comentou:

- Eu a encontrei.

Ralph parecia confuso e comentou:

- Oh, eu... Pensei que tivesse dito...

- E ele disse. Mas, uma vez que minha tia-avó mor­reu, concluiu que eu poderia ajudar - Serena explicou.

Ralph ficou com os olhos semicerrados, observando. Embora Serena o conhecesse havia anos, sentia que o por­teiro estava suspeitando de que ela planejava roubar a casa de Luna.

- E vocês dois estão bem? Posso ajudá-los em algu­ma coisa?

**- Tudo bem. Obrigada, Ralph - Serena respondeu. Ela ia fechar a porta quando o porteiro a deteve, dizendo:**

- É que a mochila dele continua no corredor. Então, fiquei me perguntando... - o porteiro baixou o tom de voz e falou pertinho do rosto de Serena - se você o convi­dara para entrar.

Serena não sabia se o porteiro estava preocupado com o bem-estar dela ou com os pertences de Luna.

- Só faço o que quero, Ralph. E estou bem. De qual­quer forma, muito obrigada pela sua preocupação.

Atrás dela, Mamoru agradeceu:

- E obrigado por me lembrar da mochila.

**Mamoru passou por Serena, indo em direção ao corredor. Por uma fração de segundo, o corpo forte e quente tocou o dela. Serena sentiu um desejo enorme, desesperado. Não compreendia como o coração acelerava, os mamilos enrijeciam, as pernas ficavam bambas. Tudo isso antes de ele voltar com a mochila e passar por ela de novo.**

Dessa vez, Mamoru acabou se encostando nela ainda mais, por causa da mochila que era grande e ocupava muito espaço. Aparte detrás de seu braço tocou a lateral do seio direito de Serena.

Ela ficou com a boca entreaberta. Õ corpo todo pul­sava e quase gemeu de prazer com aquele contato que, inevitável, tinha sido sem intenção.

Então, fechou a boca ao perceber o que acabara de acontecer. Garota estúpida! Mamoru apenas saíra do apar­tamento e ela ficara ocupada demais com os próprios hormônios, não fechando a porta.

Também tivera participação. Ralph continuava no corredor. Se Serena realmente quisesse se livrar de Mamoru , teria pedido ajuda ao porteiro. Mas não fizera isso.

**- Até mais tarde, Ralph - disse, e fechou a porta. Ao chegar à sala, Serena encontrou Mamoru sentado no sofá, mexendo na mochila.**

- Você viaja carregando sua vida aí nessa mochila? - Serena questionou. Pensou em sentar na poltrona, do outro lado da sala, para ficar em segurança, longe da­quele corpo sexy. Porém, nunca tinha sido do tipo que aceitava a opção mais segura. Suas ações provavam isso agora. Acabou sentando no sofá.

- Como uma tartaruga - Mamoru concordou. Ele abriu a parte de cima da mochila e tirou de lá um suéter cinza. Depois, despiu a jaqueta impermeável.

- Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria longe. Então, achei melhor estar preparado.

- Você daria um bom escoteiro - Serena retrucou.

- Fui um ótimo escoteiro. E você? Foi bandeirante?

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz parte de organi­zações. Minha mãe me forçou a ir, com minha irmã mais velha, Jade, a uma reunião de bandeirantes. Eu, deliberadamente, derramei leite na jaqueta da coman­dante.

**Mamoru riu. Serena se encolheu a um canto do sofá, colo­cando os braços ao redor das pernas para se manter sob controle.**

**- O que mais tem aí dentro dessa mochila? Uma barraca? Um fogareiro? **

**- Sim.**

- O que ia fazer? Acampar no Central Park?

- Pensei nisso.

**- Então, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar aqui. Pode acampar no parque. Eu abro a janela e grito por você se o seu pai aparecer.**

**- Não. Vou ficar. Por que quer tanto se livrar de mim? -Não o conheço. E até onde eu saiba, sua mochila está cheia de facas. Então, você pode me cortar em pedacinhos e depois roubar todas as coisas de valor da minha tia-avó.**

Como era bom mentir tão bem. Não lhe diria, de jeito nenhum, o real motivo pelo qual não queria que Mamoru Chiba ficasse. Não lhe contaria que estava com medo de acabar gostando dele se passassem muito mais tempo juntos.

**- Mais cedo, tentei avisá-la de que eu poderia ser perigoso. E você me disse para calar a boca – Mamoru comentou. Em seguida, abriu um outro compartimento da mochila e começou a revirá-lo.**

- Além disso, tenho de ir a outros lugares.

- Tem algum encontro ou algo do gênero?

A resposta apropriada para aquela pergunta era cair no chão rindo. Serena Tsukino com um encontro no domin­go à noite? Tentou se controlar e respondeu:

- Trabalho muitas noites.

- Tem que trabalhar hoje?

**- Não.**

- Isso é bom. Gostaria de ter companhia. Há uma semana e meia, não falava com ninguém. Exceto com o seu amigo Ralph e o pessoal dos pedágios na rodovia 95, enquanto vinha para cá.

- E esse fato é para reafirmar que você não é um psicopata?

- Não sou um psicopata.

Mamoru tirou algo embrulhado em papel laminado e perguntou:

- Quer alguma coisa para comer?

Assim que ele fez essa pergunta, Serena sentiu o estôma­go vazio. Estava faminta. Trabalhara nove horas seguidas, desde as seis da manhã, e não comera nada além de um sanduíche de presunto. Depois, tinha dado uma corridinha para esfriar a cabeça antes de ir à funerária.

- O que é isso? - Serena perguntou.

- Uma barra de proteína.

Serena fez uma careta e comentou:

**- Estou com fome, mas não o suficiente para comer Mamoru deu de ombros e desembrulhou a barra, comen­tando:**

- Fique à vontade se quiser qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha aqui.

Ele mordeu um pedaço da barra. E, embora o cheiro não fosse nada apetitoso, mesmo a distância, o estôma­go dela voltou a doer.

- O que mais tem aí?

- Sopa desidratada, ensopadinho embalado a vácuo, massa, cereais com frutas secas, nozes, castanhas.

**- Como conseguiu ser tão grande com uma dieta como essa?**

- Saí apressado e peguei o que havia sobrado das duas semanas que passei em Cranberry Island. De fato, sou bom cozinheiro. Sou habilidoso com um fogareiro, quando consigo os ingredientes certos. Acha que tem alguma coisa na cozinha da sua tia-avó?

-Não. Luna nunca cozinhava. Entretanto, vou lhe dizer o que há.

Serena pulou do sofá e foi a uma mesinha onde pegou o telefone sem fio e um maço de cardápios de restau­rantes que entregam refeições.

- Temos um mundo de comida na ponta dos dedos. Precisamos apenas escolher o país e o estilo. Chinesa, italiana, turca, indiana, japonesa, americana?

- Não como pizza há semanas.

- É um número que Luna não tem. Nunca comia com as próprias mãos nada maior do que uma ostra.

Serena começou a discar um número e completou:

- Felizmente, sei um de cabeça. Calabresa?

- Com cogumelos. É por minha conta. Então, peça uma extragrande.

- Se é por sua conta, vou pedir duas.

Ela ligou, fez o pedido e recolocou o fone no gancho, imaginando que estava resignada a passar a noite com Mamoru no apartamento. Bem, se era inevitável, deveria aproveitar. Mas não muito.

Pensativo, Mamoru apreciava a bebida.

- Bom vinho, hein?

- Bom demais para acompanhar uma pizza - ela retrucou. Depois, tomou um gole e pegou o último pe­daço de pizza que estava na caixa.

Serena comeu mais do que qualquer mulher que Mamoru conhecia, e não prefaciou cada mordida com preocupa­ções sobre calorias ou promessas de começar uma dieta no dia seguinte. Apenas comeu, com satisfação. Para ela, comida era comida. Nesse sentido, era como um homem.

Mamoru bebeu outro gole do vinho que Serena escolhera da enorme coleção da tia-avó. Era delicioso e, prova­velmente, muito caro. Tudo naquele apartamento pare­cia ser.

Trabalhando em Mount Desert Island, um balneário de veraneio para os ricos, no Maine, Mamoru conhecera muita gente abastada. Serena não se enquadrava naquele estereótipo. Não apenas por causa das roupas fora de moda. Era muito pé-no-chão.

Claro que não era apenas pelo fato da tia-avó ser rica que Serena também tinha de ser. A sobrinha poderia per­tencer à parte pobre da família.

**- De onde veio o dinheiro da sua tia-avó? – Mamoru questionou.**

- Não sei. Ninguém sabe. Ela não herdou o dinheiro de nenhum parente, porque todos os meus antepassados eram de classe média. Meus pais costumavam especular isso o tempo todo.

**Pela primeira vez, parecia que Serena percebera que não tinha sobrado nada para Mamoru comer. Então, lhe entregou o último pedaço de pizza, já mordido na ponta, pergun­tando:**

- Ainda está com fome? Quer esse pedaço aqui? Mamoru sorriu. Outra coisa interessante em relação a

**Serena era que ela o tratava como se o conhecesse há anos. Pelo menos depois que parará de tentar expulsá-lo do apartamento.**

- Não, obrigado. O que acha que sua tia-avó fazia?

- Qualquer coisa que quisesse. Não sei como conse­guia seu dinheiro, mas deve ter sido de uma aventura ou outra. Luna nunca ficava quieta.

Mamoru notou que não havia decepção na voz dela e sim orgulho. Boa garota. Também se saíra bem quan­do o sujeito da funerária aparecera logo após o entre­gador de pizza. Por um minuto, Serena parecera tão triste que ele pensara que ela fosse chorar. Entretanto, colocou um sorriso no rosto e entregou as roupas sem pestanejar. Em seguida, saiu e voltou com uma garra­fa de vinho.

- Quer ser como Luna, não? - Mamoru indagou.

- Quero ser eu mesma - ela retrucou e comeu o resto da pizza.

- E o que é ser você mesma? Também é muito rica?

- Sou taxista e professora de ginástica.

- Sério?

- Sério. E você? Ganha para ficar contando aves em ilhas ou é apenas um passatempo excêntrico?

- Sou pago para isso. Sou guarda-florestal.

- Especialista em conservação, aposto.

- Sim.

- Onde?

**- Maine. Minha base é no Parque Nacional de Acadia, em Mount Desert Island. Mas também trabalho nas ilhas afastadas que pertencem ao parque.**

- Um guarda-florestal solitário que conta pássaros. Deve ter que voltar para o parque em breve, certo?

- Tenho uma semana de folga. Não é alta temporada.

- Pretende ficar uma semana aqui?

- Vai depender de quanto tempo vou levar para en­contrar meu pai. Posso ficar mais tempo fora se eu quiser. Tenho férias acumuladas.

- Não está preocupado que o parque possa perecer sem você para tomar conta?

- Sim. Mas achar meu pai é mais importante.

- Maravilha. Estou presa em um apartamento com um guarda-florestal por uma semana - Serena comentou e colocou mais vinho na taça.

- Espero que meu pai apareça antes disso.

- Você espera que ele apareça hoje à noite. Eu tam­bém. O que vai fazer se isso não acontecer?

Mamoru pegou a garrafa de vinho. Serena também termi­nara a bebida.

- Não vou pensar nessa possibilidade. Então, tirou-lhe a taça das mãos, bebeu o vinho e

devolveu-lhe a taça vazia. Porém, Serena não a pegou. Mamoru olhou para o rosto dela e viu que ela o fitava. Os olhos bem abertos, as maçãs do rosto coradas, a boca semi-aberta.

Por um momento, ele achou que havia interpretado mal aquela situação. Pensou que se sentira à vontade demais com Serena, se esquecera de si mesmo e fizera algo rude. Porém, ela não o estava repreendendo, e não parecia aborrecida. Apenas... olhava.

- Talvez eu deva acabar com o vinho. Parece que a bebida subiu-lhe à cabeça -Nicholas comentou.

**- Acho que tem razão. Eu devia ir para a cama. – Serena levantou.**

Porém, ao dar o passo, tropeçou no tapete em frente ao sofá. Mamoru também se levantou e a pegou nos braços. Serena era mais leve do que ele esperara, e bebera vinho demais. Ela o fitava, chocada.

**- Mamoru ...**

O vinho também subira à cabeça dele. Não costuma­va beber muito e não dormia desde a véspera, quando recebera a carta do pai. Assim, sentiu a visão ficar des­focada e bocejou.

Serena recuperou o equilíbrio e se afastou, dizendo:

- Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Sempre dormi lá E você pode ficar com o quarto das tralhas, tudo bem?

**- Ficarei aqui no sofá. Tenho um saco de dormir. Quero estar perto da porta no caso do meu pai chega durante a noite.**

- Como quiser. Boa noite.

Serena pegou a caixa da pizza e a garrafa de vinho, deixou a sala sem olhar para trás. Um minuto depois Mamoru ouviu a porta do quarto dela se fechar.

**Serena ficou deitada no escuro, fitando o teto invisível O corpo estava bem acordado. Podia culpar o vinho mas era uma desculpa. A culpa era dela mesma. Tinha sido imbecil ao relaxar, aproveitar a companhia de Mamoru sentar-se tão perto daquela masculinidade gloriosa perfeita.**

Idiota. Enganara a si mesma ao pensar que estaria tudo bem, que não se interessaria por ele, que poderia controlar os próprios hormônios e apenas dividir uma pizza e vinho. Aí, quando Mamoru tirou-lhe a taça da mão e bebeu o vinho de forma sexy, Serena se deu conta de que estava brincando com fogo.

Um minuto depois, estava nos braços dele e o de­sejo crescia. Por um momento, pensou que Mamoru a segurava porque se sentia atraído. Essa possibilidade a excitou. Então, disse o nome dele e ergueu o rosto para que a beijasse. Foi quando ele bocejou.

Ela se virou e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Enterrou o rosto no lençol e desejou ficar ali para sempre. O inferno era que ainda sentia aquelas mãos más­culas que a tocaram.

**Ao menos escapara antes de tentar beijá-lo e lhe dar motivo para ter pena dela.**


	10. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO NOVE

**Serena o cobiçava. Então, beijou-o como se o devorasse. Mamoru se surpreendeu, emitindo um som de prazer, o que intensificou o desejo feminino.**

Ela colocou as mãos para trás, como se empurrasse o espelho. Queria tocá-lo, não apenas com a boca, mas com as mãos e com o corpo. Entretanto, o desejo era poderoso demais apenas com o toque dos lábios, dominando-a.

O beijo era perfeito. Mamoru começou com suavidade, e depois correspondeu ao jeito feroz dela. Serena mordeu-lhe um dos lábios e suavizou a mordida com a ponta da pró­pria língua. Sentiu o gosto e o cheiro irresistíveis dele, a aspereza da barba no queixo, o sal do suor nos lábios.

Mamoru se afastou de Serena e perguntou:

- Acredita agora que eu esteja atraído por você? Serena hesitou.

**- E antes que faça alguma piada a meu respeito, sobre o fato de eu ter vindo da floresta e estar desespe­rado para ter uma mulher, deixe-me lembrá-la de que estou na maior cidade dos Estados Unidos e acabei de recusar duas propostas. É você quem eu quero. Caí al­gumas vezes durante a aula porque me concentrei em não observar o seu corpo. Sabia que, se fizesse isso, ficaria excitado. E esse short não encobre muito.**

**Serena abaixou o olhar e quase ficou sem ar. O short não encobria **_**nada. Mamoru **_**estava excitado. E ela logo imaginou como seria senti-lo, quente e vivo.**

Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, sentindo a firme­za dos músculos sob a camiseta. Parecia que o olhara um milhão de vezes, querendo tocá-lo, embora algumas dessas vezes podiam ter sido em sonhos. Era melhor do que imaginara. A sólida curva da clavícula, o peitoral, os mamilos tangíveis sob a camiseta. A batida do cora­ção. O som da respiração presa na garganta enquanto o acariciava.

Queria tocar-lhe o estômago, a pele nua e quente, o cabelo suave ao redor do umbigo. Porém, Mamoru agarrou-a, beijando-a de novo.

Dessa vez, o beijo não se iniciou de forma suave. Começou carnal e as mãos de Mamoru estavam por todas as partes de seu corpo. Nos quadris, na cintura, nas costas, no cabelo e, de repente, no seio. Serena enterrou as pontas dos dedos na pele máscula e se curvou àquele homem. Sentiu-o excitado e o ouviu gemer.

- Você é tão sexy - ele murmurou e ela suspirou de prazer quando Mamoru colocou uma das mãos ao redor de um dos seios e acariciou-lhe o mamilo com o polegar. Aquele corpo másculo, grande, forte, se inclinou, prendendo-a junto à parede espelhada. Os dois se tocavam da cabeça aos pés.

**Mamoru parou de beijá-la na boca e Serena jogou a cabeça Para trás, encostando-a à parede enquanto ele beijava-lhe o rosto e o pescoço. Sentiu a língua dele saboreando sua pele suada, e estremeceu.**

**- Você é linda -murmurou Mamoru , excitado. Serena, então, acreditou. Sentiu-se bonita, sexy, desejada. Mas parou ao perceber o perigo. Adorava essa sensação. Desejava-a havia tempo. E, se fizesse amor com Mamoru , seria dele. Pertenceria a Mamoru Chiba, de corpo e alma.**

Então, Serena o empurrou.

- Pare - disse ela, ofegante, sem se surpreender com a volta da própria voz.

Mamoru não se afastou. Serena era forte, mas ele era mui­to mais. O corpo másculo continuava preso ao dela. Ele ergueu a cabeça e a fitou.

- Serena? -As pupilas estavam dilatadas, o cenho fran­zido, a boca úmida.

**- Pare com isso - voltou a dizer, empurrando-o. Mamoru recolheu a mão que tocava o seio de Serena e se aprumou. Um típico cavalheiro, atento aos pedidos dela.**

- Qual o problema?

**- Eu... - **_**Não quero me apaixonar por você? **_**Não. Não podia dizer isso... - Não acabou de dizer àqueles dois que ia embora em breve?**

- Sim, mas porque não estava interessado neles. E sim em você.

- Mas ainda vai embora. Quero dizer, você detesta Nova York. Não vai ficar aqui mais do que o necessário, certo? Não é isso que detesta no seu pai? O fato de ele ter ido embora?

Mamoru se afastou e disse:

- Se é assim que se sente, voltarei com você ao apar­tamento e arrumarei minhas coisas.

Depois, encaminhou-se à porta. Serena o seguiu.

Mamoru furioso era como uma nuvem de uma tempes­tade poderosa à espera do momento para explodir. Era o lado negro, oposto à paixão.

Conforme se aproximavam do apartamento, Serena se lembrava da primeira vez em que o vira, com raiva, à procura do pai desaparecido. Agora, aquela raiva estava direcionada a ela. Podia senti-la, um calor que, de certa forma, era sedutor por ser tão imediato e forte.

E justificado. Serena acabara de dizer algo que, no mundo dele, era imperdoável. E isso tudo por medo.

**Mas a ira dele era mais segura que a paixão. Serena procurava se convencer disso enquanto abria a porta e o via ir direto ao quarto de hóspedes para arrumar suas coisas. Pelo que conhecia dele, tudo já estaria arrumado. Mamoru era metódico e não deixava rastros.**

Serena se perguntava se tinha sido treinado assim por causa da profissão ou se era algo mais profundo, que advinha do fato de ter sido abandonado quando crian­ça. Um esforço para manter tudo nos devidos lugares aos quais pertenciam, mesmo que não pudesse incluir o pai.

**Aquele pensamento fez o estômago dela doer. **_**Des­culpe, **_**ela pensou em dizer. - Vai levar o pombo também? - Serena indagou.**

**- Não se preocupe. Vou levá-lo. Não será forçada a nenhuma responsabilidade ou preocupação assim que eu for embora.**

- Me fale sobre essa coisa de responsabilidade. Estou interessada. Você veio a Nova York para esfregar na cara do seu pai as obrigações que eram dele e que as renegou. E pensou que, nesse meio-tempo, se divertiria um pou­co, fazendo sexo comigo? Só para mostrar o quanto é um homem honrado, cuidadoso?

- Primeiro, decidi que não a tocaria. Não tenho casos nem sou de ficar por uma noite apenas. Há tempos que estou afastado de mulheres, porque meu trabalho me leva para longe das pessoas por semanas. Não vou me comprometer e depois ir embora.

A veemência na voz dele fez o coração de Serena ace­lerar.

- Mas eu a queria. Se fosse apenas por causa do seu corpo, teria continuado a resistir. Mas não é. Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas há algo dentro de você que quer contato humano mais do que qualquer coisa. Isso me atrai tanto que não consigo resistir.

Serena quase cambaleou para trás. Ele a conhecia. For­çou-se a sorrir, ergueu as sobrancelhas, e comentou:

- Ensinam a ler pensamentos junto com técnicas de primeiros-socorros a pássaros na escola dos guardas-florestais, escoteiro?

Mamoru fechou a mochila. Então respondeu:

- Não deveria ter tocado em você. Vou embora e não posso lhe oferecer nada. Mas não sou como meu pai.

**Serena sabia tudo sobre rejeição. Reconhecia-a como uma velha amiga. Sabia como isso fazia com que as pessoas fossem veementes, como insistir tanto porque queria convencer a si mesmo a não encarar a verdade. Se não admitisse que se importava, a vida seria mais fácil.**

Ao reconhecer isso em Mamoru , sentiu um calafrio ao perceber o quanto se preocupava com ele. E o quanto não queria que ele fosse embora. Então, claro, escolheu as seguintes palavras para afastá-lo ainda mais rápido:

- Certamente, não é como o sr. Chiba. Você cuida das coisas. Salva causas perdidas. Faz tudo o que pode para mostrar que não é como seu pai. Então, por que tem que provar isso? A menos que, no íntimo, você pense ser como ele.

**- Vamos falar sobre a sua família. Não conheceu meu pai, mas conheci o seu e a sua mãe. Podem não saber demonstrar, mas eles a amam. E tudo o que você faz é afastá-los. Não acho que você seja a pessoa adequada para falar sobre família.**

_**Estamos discutindo sobre tudo, exceto sobre o que sentimos um pelo outro, **_**ela pensou. Mas tudo bem. Não pretendia mostrar-lhe o que sentia.**

- Engraçado, pensei que achasse que minha família era injusta comigo. Ou talvez tenha sido uma desculpa, assim teria de quem me defender. Então, podia ser re­compensado com um beijo de gratidão.

**- Eu a beijei porque queria. Ainda quero, mesmo com você fazendo tudo para me destratar. - Mamoru cami­nhou até a porta do quarto, onde Serena estava, bloquean­do a passagem.**

**- Vai me deixar passar ou vou ter que beijá-la de novo?**

Mamoru ali tão perto a fez lembrar-se do corpo másculo junto ao seu na academia. Se o tocasse de novo, não pararia até que os dois estivessem nus e saciados.

Ela se afastou e ele passou. Serena o seguiu. Foram até a sala e Mamoru pegou a caixa com o pombo.

**Serena lembrou-se dele procurando o pai pelo aparta­mento, dos dois rindo no sofá, dividindo uma pizza. **_**Não vá, **_**quis gritar.**

**Seguiu-o até a porta principal, onde Mamoru parou e disse:**

- Bem, obrigado por tudo. Obrigado por tentar me ajudar a encontrar meu pai. Cuide-se.

Serena acenou com a cabeça, concordando, incapaz de fitá-lo. Ele abriu a porta e saiu.

Sim. Cuidar de si mesma. Era o que fazia melhor. Era o que estava fazendo agora. E quando a porta fechou, sentiu como se parte dela tivesse ido embora com ele.

Correu em direção à janela da sala. Como dava vis­ta para a rua, seria capaz de vê-lo sair do edifício. Não sabia qual era o propósito de vê-lo indo embora. Mas sabia que queria vê-lo pela última vez.

O celular, dentro da bolsa da ginástica ainda em um dos ombros, tocou. Ela o procurava, tateando, manten­do ò olhar na rua abaixo.

**Ao encontrar o celular, olhou o visor antes de voltar a fitar a rua. Era o advogado de Luna. Não queria falar com o sr. Feinberg. Entretanto, para ser honesta, talvez fosse bom para se distrair agora. Então, atendeu a cha­mada.**

- Olá, sr. Feinberg.

O advogado cumprimentou-a e começou a falar sobre uma reunião para conversarem sobre a herança de Luna. Serena respondia automaticamente, sem prestar atenção. A calçada lá embaixo estava cheia de gente, mas Mamoru ainda não aparecera.

- Tenho quinta-feira à tarde, se for conveniente para você. Como a herança é substancial, nossa reunião deve levar a maior parte da tarde.

**- Hum? - As palavras eram um zumbido. Poderia dar uma desculpa e desligar o telefone, mas a voz calma do advogado era a única coisa que a estava impedindo de correr atrás de Mamoru .**

De repente, ele estava lá embaixo. Tudo o que Serena sempre quisera. Ela suspirou fundo.

- Srta. Tsukino, você está bem?

- Sim. Por favor, me fale mais. Estava dizendo que a questão da herança é complicada?

Não ouviu as palavras seguintes do advogado. Mamoru estava indo embora.

- Por exemplo, há um condomínio em Napa Valley, uma casa no Maine, e uma propriedade em Cape...

- Maine? - ela perguntou, a voz entrecortada.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Luna tinha uma casa no Maine?

- Sim, em... Deixe-me ver...

**- Tenho que ir - Serena disse e correu rumo à porta. Alguém acabava de sair do elevador quando ela chegou e entrou, apertando o botão para o térreo com a mão que ainda segurava o celular. As portas se fecharam e ela murmurava para que o elevador andasse rápido. Mas o elevador parou e pegou mais dois passageiros. Quando chegaram ao térreo e as portas se abriram, Serena passou pelas outras pessoas correndo pelo saguão, cru­zando as portas de vidro e chegando à rua.**

Havia muita gente em Nova York. Serena andava apres­sada pela calçada, se desviando dos pedestres. Não via Mamoru . De repente, o viu entre um carrinho de cachorro-quente e uma árvore.

**- Mamoru ! - Serena gritou e o agarrou por um dos braços. Ele parou. Parecia surpreso e satisfeito ao vê-la. Serena teve que recuperar o fôlego antes de falar. Mamoru perma­neceu quieto e esperou.**

- Acabei de receber um telefonema do advogado de Luna. Minha tia-avó tinha uma casa no Maine - Serena disse, arfando.

- Acha que Luna conheceu meu pai no Maine? Não soube de ele ter estado lá nos últimos 16 anos - Mamoru comentou.

- Bem, me parece muita coincidência.

- Onde no Maine?

**- Não sei. Desliguei antes que ele pudesse me dizer. Então, lembrou que continuava segurando o celular e ligou de volta para o advogado.**

- Saul Feinberg.

- Sr. Feinberg? É Serena Tsukino de novo. Desculpe por ter desligado antes. Pode me dizer onde é a casa de Luna no Maine?

- Posso. É em Southwest Harbour.

- Southwest Harbour - Serena disse a Mamoru . - Obrigada - agradeceu ao advogado e voltou a desligar o celular.

- Southwest Harbour é em Mount Desert Island, onde trabalho - Mamoru comentou.

- Isso tem que significar alguma coisa. É o elo entre minha tia-avó e seu pai - Serena disse. Sentia-se animada e excitada. Depois da tortura de forçá-lo a ir embora, a alegria de conversar com ele a dominava por completo.

**- Tudo bem. Vou lá e pedirei informações. Obrigado. O tom de voz era de despedida. Ele estava prestes a partir. Serena planejara isso o tempo todo, queria que Mamoru fosse embora. Porém, naquele momento, não podia suportar a idéia de vê-lo ir embora.**

- Nós dois vamos juntos - Serena anunciou.

As portas se fecharam e ela murmurava para que o elevador andasse rápido. Mas o elevador parou e pegou mais dois passageiros. Quando chegaram ao térreo e as portas se abriram, Serena passou pelas outras pessoas correndo pelo saguão, cru­zando as portas de vidro e chegando à rua.

Havia muita gente em Nova York. Serena andava apres­sada pela calçada, se desviando dos pedestres. Não via Mamoru . De repente, o viu entre um carrinho de cachorro-quente e uma árvore.

**- Mamoru ! - Serena gritou e o agarrou por um dos braços. Ele parou. Parecia surpreso e satisfeito ao vê-la. Serena teve que recuperar o fôlego antes de falar. Mamoru perma­neceu quieto e esperou.**

- Acabei de receber um telefonema do advogado de Luna. Minha tia-avó tinha uma casa no Maine - Serena disse, arfando.

- Acha que Luna conheceu meu pai no Maine? Não soube de ele ter estado lá nos últimos 16 anos - Mamoru comentou.

- Bem, me parece muita coincidência.

- Onde no Maine?

**- Não sei. Desliguei antes que ele pudesse me dizer. Então, lembrou que continuava segurando o celular e ligou de volta para o advogado.**

- Saul Feinberg.

- Sr. Feinberg? É Serena Tsukino de novo. Desculpe por ter desligado antes. Pode me dizer onde é a casa de Luna no Maine?

- Posso. É em Southwest Harbour.

- Southwest Harbour - Serena disse a Mamoru . - Obrigada - agradeceu ao advogado e voltou a desligar o celular.

- Southwest Harbour é em Mount Desert Island, onde trabalho - Mamoru comentou.

- Isso tem que significar alguma coisa. É o elo entre minha tia-avó e seu pai - Serena disse. Sentia-se animada e excitada. Depois da tortura de forçá-lo a ir embora, a alegria de conversar com ele a dominava por completo.

**- Tudo bem. Vou lá e pedirei informações. Obrigado. O tom de voz era de despedida. Ele estava prestes a partir. Serena planejara isso o tempo todo, queria que Mamoru fosse embora. Porém, naquele momento, não podia suportar a idéia de vê-lo ir embora.**

- Nós dois vamos juntos - Serena anunciou.


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DEZ

-Vai comigo?

- Claro. Como espera entrar na casa da minha tia-avó sem mim?

- Como espera entrar na casa da sua tia-avó sozinha? Boa pergunta. Serena voltou a ligar para o advogado.

- Saul Feinberg.

- Sr. Feinberg, é Serena de novo. Onde fica essa casa em Southwest Harbour? E como faço para entrar lá?

- Por que não vem ao escritório agora? Vemos isso para você.

- Maravilha. - Desligou o celular e olhou para Mamoru , que continuava parado. Não dava para saber em quê estava pensando.

- Temos que ir ao escritório do advogado. Presumo que ele possa me dar as chaves.

Mamoru permaneceu calado.

- O que é? - Serena perguntou.

- Há cinco minutos, discutíamos. E agora você diz que vai ao Maine comigo. Parece que pulamos uma ou duas etapas aqui.

**Serena pensou no que estava fazendo, jogando-se de volta ao fogo com Mamoru Chiba. Mas não pensaria nisso ainda. Sofrerá, e agora não sofria mais. E isso bastava no momento.**

- Quero ver a casa da minha tia-avó. E quero que encontre o seu pai. Podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

- Há algo mais que queira que eu faça?

Serena respirou fundo. Queria agarrá-lo, levá-lo de volta ao apartamento e fazer amor com ele até que ne­nhum dos dois pudesse se mexer. Mas não era sensato. Além disso, não queria tê-lo machucado.

- Sim. Peço desculpas por dizer que era como o seu pai. Não é. Você é uma boa pessoa. Não o conheço há muito tempo, mas sei disso.

- Obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Agora, vamos ao escritório do advo­gado.

- Não acha que ainda há algo a falar?

- Desculpe por expulsar o pombo também. Pode­mos ir?

- Isso basta por agora - Mamoru disse e os dois seguiram juntos.

**- Dirigiu do Maine até aqui **_**nisso?**_

- Certamente - Mamoru respondeu, abrindo a porta detrás do caminhão e colocando a mochila lá. Estendeu uma das mãos para pegar a bolsa de Serena, mas ela mes­ma a colocou junto à sua.

**- Uau, é mais corajoso do que pensei. - Serena recuou e observou o caminhão, abrindo um largo sorriso ao notar os salpicos de lama, os entalhes, os arranhões na pintura. - E eu que pensava que o trânsito de Nova York acabava com os carros.**

Mamoru riu. Desde que soubera da casa de Luna rio Maine, Serena ficara de bom humor. Ria, contava piadas, assobiava durante o trajeto do apartamento até o esta­cionamento onde ele deixara o caminhão nos últimos dias.

Não sabia por que Serena deixara de discutir e passara a ajudá-lo. Ou por que deixara de ficar irritada e estava feliz. Antes, sabia o motivo da briga. Assim que deixou o apartamento, deu-se conta de que ela estava tentando afastá-lo, da mesma forma como a vira fazer com a própria família.

Não que isso melhorasse a situação. Não gostava de ser enxotado. Mas aceitou as desculpas dela. Gostava de vê-la feliz.

- Esse caminhão me viu deslizar na lama, atraves­sar tempestades e estradas, completamente exausto. Já foi atacado por alces duas vezes e carregou um bando inteiro de papagaios-do-mar cobertos de óleo. Um pouco de trânsito de Nova York não significa nada.

Mamoru pegou uma gaiola para transporte de animais, tamanho médio. Era grande para um pombo, mas teria de servir.

O pombo tentou fugir quando Mamoru o tirou de dentro da caixa de papelão. Era bom sinal. Com cuidado, trans­feriu a ave para a gaiola.

- Ele vai ficar bem aí? - Para surpresa de Mamoru , Serena o observava.

- Sim. Isso é próprio para transportar animais - res­pondeu.

- Mas será que o caminhão não vai aborrecê-lo? O barulho e o sacolejo?

- É um pombo de Nova York. Sempre viveu perto do trânsito. Não acho que uma viagem na parte de trás de um caminhão vá perturbá-lo tanto. E desde quando se importa com pragas? - Mamoru perguntou, fechando a porta.

- Estou apenas sendo humana. Detestaria que todo o seu trabalho de salvamento fosse em vão. Bem, vamos indo. Me dê as chaves - ela pediu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Quer dirigir meu caminhão?

- Sim.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que estava em ruínas.

- Isso foi até eu saber que podia resistir a alces.

- Já dirigiu um caminhão antes?

- Ouça, a escolha é sua. Quer lidar com o trânsito de Nova York? Ou quer que uma garota que ganha a vida como taxista faça isso?

**- Boa questão - Mamoru comentou, jogando-lhe as chaves.**

- Vou levá-lo pela rota pitoresca e dar-lhe algumas boas lembranças do lugar.

Mamoru observou-a entrar na cabine. Como isso acon­tecera? Ele se perguntava enquanto dava a volta até a porta do carona. Como passara a percebê-la como a mulher mais sexy que conhecera? Tão sexy que Mamoru contrariara o próprio bom senso e a tocara mesmo não podendo ficar com ela? Tão sexy que ele mesmo duvidava da própria capacidade de sentar-se na cabine de um caminhão com ela e manter-se quieto?

- A embreagem é um pouco difícil - Mamoru comentou ao entrar e colocar o cinto de segurança.

**- Sem problemas - Serena disse ao virar a chave na ignição.**

- Quero dizer... Já a consertei um milhão de vezes, mas ainda emperra. Você tem de...

- Sem problemas - ela repetiu, engrenou a marcha e desceu a rampa do estacionamento.

Serena era boa. Ele relaxou.

- Realmente dirige esse troço por aí? Como consegue namoradas?

- Tenho uma Harley-Davidson. E qualquer garota por quem eu estivesse interessado teria que olhar além do caminhão para ver minhas outras qualidades.

- Hum - Serena brincou.

**Mamoru pagou o estacionamento e ela se dirigiu ao trânsito.**

- Há quanto tempo é taxista?

**- Há cinco anos. Estou pensando em parar, me de­dicar mais à ginástica, a essa questão de boa saúde. **_**Personal, **_**aulas particulares, algo assim. Você tem que lidar com menos gente estranha.**

Ela tirou um pacote de pastilhas para garganta de dentro de um dos bolsos do moletom e colocou uma na boca. Depois, comentou:

- Chega de falar sobre o meu trabalho. Vamos ver Nova York. Do lado direito, Dakota, onde John Lennon viveu e foi assassinado.

**- **_**O Bebê de Rosemary **_**foi filmado ali - Mamoru comen­tou.**

- Sim, como sabe?

- O marido da minha irmã tem um cinema em Portland. É obcecado por filmes. - Mamoru fitou Serena e conti­nuou: - Você é uma excelente professora de ginástica. Até eu, que sou ruim, aprendi alguma coisa.

**- Você não foi tão ruim assim. Aqui estamos em Columbus Circle, indo rumo à Broadway. Há uma **_**delicatessen **_**lá embaixo que faz os melhores sanduíches de**_** pastrami **_**que já comi na vida.**

- Não foi tão ruim, hein? Está falando sobre os exer­cícios ou sobre o beijo?

- Os exercícios. Está vendo aquele vão, da porta? Em uma noite fria, é um dos lugares mais quentes da vizinhança. Tem aquecedores ali perto.

- Como sabe?

- Oh, fugi de casa aos 16 anos.

- E acabou dormindo nas ruas de Nova York?

- Pretendia ir para a casa de Luna. Mas, claro, não liguei antes e ela não estava em casa. Então, perambulei por Nova York algumas semanas.

- Sozinha? Aos 16 anos?

- Foi um grande aprendizado - ela respondeu, sorrin­do. Em seguida, estendeu-lhe a mão direita na qual usava um anel de prata no polegar. - Vê esse anel? Na minha segunda noite, encontrei-o a um quarteirão a leste daqui, jogado em uma esquina. Eu o uso desde então.

- Quer uma lembrança da época em que foi uma fugitiva?

- Queria uma lembrança do fato de que posso cuidar de mim mesma.

- Por que fugiu de casa?

- Ouvi, por acaso, meus pais falando a meu respeito. Não gostei do que ouvi. Então, fui embora.

- O que a fez ir para casa?

- Luna. Eu passava pelo apartamento todo dia para ver se ela havia voltado. E, um dia, ela estava lá. Não fez perguntas. Me deu um banho e me levou para comer. Passei uma noite lá. Depois, voltei para casa. Ela não disse nada. Apenas senti que devia voltar para casa depois que a vi.

- Aposto que Luna sabia - Mamoru disse.

- Agora, acho que sim - Serena comentou. Então apon­tou para o pára-brisa, dizendo: - O Radio City Music Hall e o Rockefeller Center ficam a alguns quarteirões daqui. E, em um minuto, estaremos indo rumo à Times Square.

Mamoru não dava importância aos pontos turísticos. Só tinha olhos para Serena. Então, indagou:

- Como foi viver nas ruas?

- Assustador. Havia muita gente estranha, pervertida, drogada. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era divertido, sabe? Não havia regras. Acho que eu precisava provar para mim mesma que podia fazer o que quisesse.

- Sei o que quer dizer sobre precisar provar coisas para si mesmo. Estava certa sobre o fato de eu tentar provar que não sou como meu pai. Realmente gosto de animais e me preocupo com o meio ambiente. Mas eu tentava provar que era responsável.

Por alguns momentos, Serena nada respondeu. E, em­bora Mamoru quisesse observá-la, olhou para fora da jane­la. Finalmente, via todos os prédios, as luzes, os carros e as pessoas.

- Também estava certo. Eu afasto as pessoas. É mais fácil. Aqui está o túnel Lincoln.

Mamoru continuou olhando para fora da janela enquan­to entravam e atravessam o túnel. Não era segredo o motivo de estar tão atraído por Serena. Primeiro, comparou-a ao tipo de mulher de que gostava. Sempre se interes­sara por mulheres delicadas, femininas, que gostavam de ser protegidas e cuidadas, que apreciavam que lhes abrissem a porta, que as escutassem, que as ajudassem. Gostava de cuidar e de sentir-se forte e confiável.

E ainda tinha que admitir que os últimos relaciona­mentos fracassaram porque ser forte e confiável não era suficiente. Depois de um tempo, queria mais do que confiança. Queria algo em troca. Algum tipo de excitação, alguma paixão. Um pouco da mesma coisa que sentia quando estava na floresta rodeado de plan­tas e de animais que lutavam pela sobrevivência. Queria aquela conexão, tão profunda quanto a sua alma.

Havia algum tempo que evitava relacionamentos. Receava ser como o pai, indo embora quando as coisas ficassem difíceis. E sentia-se atraído por Serena porque era diferente das namoradas que tivera.

**E estava tão atraído que corria o risco de perder a cabeça. Na pequena cabine do caminhão, Mamoru sentia o cheiro de Serena. Ambos trocaram as camisetas suadas mas ele ainda podia sentir o calor da pele. Quando a beijara, Serena reagira com uma paixão que ele nunca experimentara.**

- Até a vista, Manhattan! - gritou, e Mamoru ergueu os olhos para ver que estavam saindo do túnel. Ela voltara a sorrir. Pelo que conhecia dela, Serena decidira que bas­tava de tanta seriedade. - Tem alguma música aqui? -perguntou, tirando uma fita K-7 do toca-fitas. - AC/DC?! Você parece estar na idade da pedra!

- Isso me mantém acordado - Mamoru comentou, e ti­rou-lhe a fita das mãos. Depois, voltou a colocá-la no toca-fitas e aumentou bastante o volume.

Serena gritou assim que a música começou. Abaixou o vidro da janela e cantou, esquecendo-se da dor de gar­ganta e deixando de lado as mágoas e os problemas. Mamoru riu e cantou também.

- Abaixe o vidro da janela - ele disse, sentado ao volante. Serena abriu os olhos. Não adormecera por com­pleto, mas o barulho do motor do caminhão e a escuridão lá fora lhe causaram sonolência. A viagem de Nova York até o Maine era longa, e começaram já quase no fim da tarde. Mamoru assumiu a direção depois. A conversa foi diminuindo até chegar a um silêncio confortável. De olhos fechados, ela relaxou.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou.

- Abaixe o vidro da janela e vai descobrir.

Não dava para ver nada lá fora. A rodovia estava iluminada, mas os arredores eram um breu. Serena abaixou o vidro da janela e Mamoru fez o mesmo.

- Agora, respire - ele disse.

**Serena respirou fundo. O ar era tão frio quanto a água ****n****a primavera. E o cheiro era de pinho. Não o que vinha em purificadores de ar ou detergentes. Era um cheiro de frescor que a fez pensar em lugares amplos, florestas, vitalidade. E Mamoru carregava aquele cheiro consigo.**

- Estamos no Maine - ela disse.

Mamoru respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça, concor­dando.

- Não estamos longe de Kittery. É bom estar em casa _ ele comentou, voltando a respirar fundo.

De repente, um estrondo repentino lançou o cami­nhão para a esquerda. Serena segurou-se à porta enquanto ele lutava com o volante.

- Pneu furado - murmurou e xingou. Porém, em alguns segundos, recuperou o controle do caminhão e o recolocou à direita.

- Você está bem? - Mamoru logo perguntou.

- Sim e você?

- Também - respondeu, desligando o motor.

- Acha que o pombo está bem?

- Vou checar.

Mamoru pegou uma lanterna que estava no porta-luvas e os dois saíram do caminhão. Ele foi na carroceria ver como estava o pombo. Serena andou ao redor para inspe­cionar o estrago. O ar estava frio e, ao olhar para cima, viu que o céu estava repleto de estrelas.

- O pombo está bem - Mamoru gritou.

- O seu pneu não. Está mais achatado que uma pan­queca - ela retrucou.

Mamoru deu a volta e foi ao encontro dela, iluminando o pneu com a lanterna. Voltou a xingar.

- Sem problemas. Podemos trocá-lo em um instante. Onde está o macaco?

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Qual o problema? Não sabe como trocar um pneu? Não se preocupe. Sou profissional. Pegue o estepe e eu faço isso.

- Esse é o estepe.

- O único?

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu com o seu slogan "sempre prepa­rado", escoteiro?

- Furei um pneu em uma pedra na estrada, na manhã antes de ir para Cranberry Island. Deixei o estepe para ser consertado e ia buscá-lo na volta. Entretanto, ao regressar, havia a carta do meu pai e não quis esperar. Então, dirigi com o estepe.

- Isso foi uma estupidez.

- Eu sei.

- Embora talvez eu tivesse feito a mesma coisa.

- Isso me faz sentir melhor.

- Tem o número do serviço de reboque?

- Sim - disse, apontando para a frente do caminhão. Os faróis dianteiros iluminavam o telefone de emergên­cia em uma pilastra a uns cem metros dali.

- Fique a uma distância segura do caminhão. Volto já. Serena o viu se encaminhar até o telefone. Os faróis ilu­minavam o corpo másculo perfeito. Ele era magnífico.

Ela voltou para a parte detrás do caminhão e, com um grunhido, tirou a gaiola onde estava o pombo. Não haveria razão para ter transportado a ave por centenas de quilômetros se ia acabar sendo morta por alguém que batesse na traseira do veículo. Então, sentou na grama e colocou a gaiola a seu lado.

Pensou na conversa que tivera com Mamoru enquanto atravessavam Nova York. Nunca contara a ninguém sobre a época em que fugira de casa. Os pais se deses­peraram tentando encontrá-la. Chegaram a chamar a polícia quando ela foi embora.

Mas, no dia seguinte, quando ela ligou de um tele­fone público na Estação Central, aceitaram a história de que estava com Luna. Ela nunca perguntara, em­bora também tenha precisado ouvir um sermão dos pais de Serena. Ela manteve em segredo a prova de que, o que quer que fosse que a vida lhe reservasse, estaria bem.

Entretanto, contara sua história a Mamoru . Abrira-se para ele de uma forma que não fazia com ninguém há muito tempo. Confiava nele, não tivera medo. E foi bom.

Serena olhava as estrelas. Nunca vira tantas de uma só vez. Era como se estivesse em um planeta novo. A úni­ca coisa que a fazia lembrar-se de que estava na Terra era o barulho ocasional de um carro passando a cem quilômetros por hora.

Ouviu Mamoru se aproximar e dizer:

**- Estamos com sorte. Há um caminhão-reboque que acabou de atender a um chamado perto daqui. Virão em dez minutos e vão nos rebocar para uma oficina em Kittery.**

- Isso é bom. Venha aqui e veja essas estrelas - Serena disse.

Mamoru sentou na grama ao lado dela.

- Não imaginava que existissem tantas - ela comen­tou.

- Há menos poluição aqui do que em Nova York. Serena não pensou. Apenas fez o que teve vontade.

Rolou na grama, ficando em cima de Mamoru , e o beijou. Ele a abraçou e retribuiu o beijo.

Um desejo forte tomou conta dela. Sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem e uma onda de calor nos quadris. Também podia senti-lo excitado. Ainda assim, beijava-o devagar. Ambos queriam um ao outro. Tudo estava sob controle.

- Isso é muito romântico - ele sussurrou.

- Ninguém nunca me acusou de...

Serena foi interrompida pelo motor do caminhão-reboque. Ambos riram e ficaram ainda mais próximos. A excitação de Mamoru a inundava de prazer.

-Eua quero tanto. Não me afaste dessa vez. Por favor - ele pediu.

**- Precisam de reboque ou estão se divertindo? Serena continuou onde estava, mas olhou por cima de um dos ombros. O reboque parará atrás do caminhão de Mamoru , e havia um homem ali.**

- O reboque chegou. Seja paciente - ela murmurou, deu-lhe um beijo e levantou. - Vamos aceitar o reboque. O Senhor Idéias Brilhantes decidiu que seria divertido ir a Nova York e voltar usando o estepe.

**- Subam na cabine. Vou deixar o caminhão de vocês na oficina de Maddie, em Kittery. É o lugar mais perto, mas não está aberto a essa hora. Só vão ter o pneu con­sertado amanhã de manhã.**

Mamoru havia levantado e se juntado a Serena. Colocou a mão nas costas dela, um toque possessivo que a fez estremecer.

- Parece que vamos passar a noite em Kittery. Há algum hotel onde possa nos deixar?

- Sim, há vários.

- Isso é bom. Um hotel é muito mais confortável do que o acostamento - disse em voz baixa junto ao ouvi­do de Serena.

- Entretanto, não podemos ver as estrelas - Serena re­trucou.

- E quem disse que quero ver as estrelas? - Mamoru disse, tocando-lhe os lábios com um dos dedos, um con­vite e uma promessa. Depois, juntou-se ao homem.

Serena podia se juntar aos dois. Sabia tudo sobre carros. Não tinha que esperar na cabine do caminhão como uma mulher indefesa. Porém, o sangue estava quente, o co­ração acelerado. Isso tudo porque fazer amor com Mamoru Chiba seria a melhor experiência de uma vida inteira. E ela queria se acalmar, fazer direito. Não que­ria se apressar e estragar tudo.

**Pegou a gaiola, subiu no caminhão-reboque e a co­locou no colo. **_**Respire, Serena, **_**dizia a si mesma. Então, passou a se concentrar apenas na respiração. E em nada mais. Porque, se começasse a pensar, não voltaria a tocar em Mamoru Chiba.**


	12. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO ONZE

Balançando a chave, Serena caminhou em direção a Mamoru , que estava no estacionamento do motel. Ele acabara de pagar ao motorista do reboque e estava com a mochila nas costas; Serena trazia a bolsa pendurada em um dos om­bros. Ao vê-la se aproximar, abaixou para pegar a gaiola do pombo, mas ela chegou primeiro e a segurou.

- Onde vamos dormir? - ele perguntou.

Serena não achava que Mamoru tivesse tido cuidado ao escolher as palavras. Depois do beijo, ficaram meia hora juntos na pequena cabine do caminhão de reboque. Uma das pernas dela ficara prensada sobre a dele, do quadril até a panturrilha.

Embora não tenha encostado um dedo nela, Serena soubera de cada pequeno movimento do corpo dele enquanto o caminhão balançava ao longo da estrada. Ele passara a maior parte da viagem conversando com o motorista sobre o tempo, as estradas. Ela também participou da conversa até o momento em que virou o rosto na direção de Mamoru e os olhos de ambos se encon­traram.

**Mesmo na cabine escura, Serena vira o que ele pensava: iam a um hotel para fazer amor. E a esse pensamento, uma enorme onda de desejo percorreu-lhe o corpo de tal forma que não teve confiança em si mesma para voltar a falar, com medo de que a voz saísse como um guincho. E, agora, cruzava o estacionamento com Mamoru , em direção ao quarto onde deveriam se entregar. Estava certa de que seria a mais prazerosa relação sexual que tivera na vida.**

**- Quarto dezesseis. A direita da máquina de gelo - Serena o avisou.**

- Vai ser útil se precisarmos nos refrescar - Mamoru comentou.

- Você é bastante persuasivo.

- É preciso ser charmoso quando se está tentando persuadir um cervo machucado a sair da mata.

- Não sou um cervo machucado - Serena comentou e abriu a porta.

- Certamente não. - Mal entraram, ele logo a virou para fitá-lo. - Você é uma mulher sexy, inteligente, excitante. Estou contente que tenha decidido ficar com um quarto em vez de dois - ele murmurou.

Serena percebeu que Mamoru fizera de propósito. Ficara ocupado pagando o motorista enquanto ela reservava o quarto. Queria deixá-la escolher se dormiriam juntos ou não.

- Não eram baratos - Serena comentou e sentiu as bo­chechas ficarem coradas ao perceber a estupidez que acabara de dizer. Então acrescentou: - Claro que eu poderia comprar o hotel todo se quisesse, hum?

- E o que está ao lado. Nem precisaríamos estar no mesmo prédio se não quisesse.

- Bem, estamos - ela disse e se afastou para observar o quarto. Era decorado em tons de laranja, ao estilo dos anos 70.

E a cama era grande. Aquele era o lugar onde os dois fariam amor. Serena decidira isso assim que o beijou, e resolveu ir ao Maine com ele. Queria fazer amor com Mamoru mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Então, por que o nervosismo repentino agora?

Virou-se para Mamoru . Ele colocara a bagagem no chão e estava em pé, observando-a. Continuava de short, tênis e camiseta. E estava excitado.

Um homem sexy. Era tudo com o que Serena sonhara. Sentira medo na academia porque, se dormissem juntos, se apaixonaria por ele.

- Serena? - Mamoru disse, sem fazer nenhum movimento em direção a ela. Estava persuadindo-a como se fosse um cervo machucado.

**Ela se endireitou ao perceber isso. Será que Mamoru pensava que ela estava com medo? Em uma calçada de Nova York, resolvera ir para o Maine com ele. E, em uma rodovia do Maine, decidira que não teria medo de nada.**

Aquele era o mundo de Mamoru , com cheiro de pinho. Não era o mundo dela. Não ficaria ali, e podia cuidar de si sozinha. E, quando voltasse a Nova York, continuaria de onde parará. Sempre fizera isso.

Serena sorriu. Ia mostrar a ele o quanto estava assusta­da. Despiu a camiseta.

Os olhos de Mamoru arregalaram-se de tanta excitação. Serena o viu fitá-la, engolir em seco, ficar sem respirar. Percebeu o olhar dele percorrer seus seios.

**Sabia que não era linda, mas gostava do próprio ****c****orpo. Exercitava-se quase todo dia. Estava em boa forma e saudável. E já tivera amantes suficientes para saber que era atraente.**

Mas o jeito como Mamoru a fitava era diferente. Nenhum outro homem a olhara assim. Era como se ela fosse uma deusa.

Mamoru deu apenas um passo em direção a Serena e ela viu o contorno da excitação dele sob o short. Não era uma deusa, mas ele queria muito. E isso a fazia sentir-se poderosa.

Serena tirou os tênis e despiu o short, ficando apenas com o top da ginástica e a calcinha combinando.

- Preciso de uma chuveirada. E você? - ela pergun­tou. Em seguida, virou-se e foi até o banheiro, sem checar se Mamoru a seguia.

O banheiro não era em tons de laranja, mas tinha peixes pintados nos azulejos brancos. A banheira, com o chuveiro acima, não era muito grande. De qualquer forma, Serena abriu as torneiras e ficou em pé, testando a água com uma das mãos enquanto esta aquecia.

Não o ouviu entrar por causa do som da água. Mas, sentiu as mãos másculas, grandes e quentes ao redor de sua cintura. E a respiração no seu pescoço. Serena sorriu e se encostou em Mamoru , que permanecia vestido.

- Por que demorou tanto? - ela murmurou.

**- Estava tentando acreditar na minha sorte. - Beijou-a no pescoço e ela estremeceu. Então, sentiu-o tirar-lhe o top, puxando-o pelos ombros. Os seios eram grandes e os mamilos enrugaram em meio ao vapor.**

Mamoru passou as mãos pelas costas nuas de Serena. Em seguida, tirou-lhe a calcinha. Depois, trilhou a parte de trás das pernas com os dedos, o bumbum e os quadris.

Serena estava nua na frente de Mamoru . Sentira-se pode­rosa. Agora, estava trêmula.

**Ela se virou. O desejo estampado no rosto de Mamoru quase a deixou sem ar. **_**Eu quis esse cara no minuto em que o vi e, agora, vou tê-lo, **_**pensou.**

- Está muito vestido - ela comentou e despiu-lhe a camiseta. Em seguida, admirou-o e comentou com a voz trêmula: - Lutar com toda essa vida selvagem tem feito bem a você.

- Pular, subindo e descendo daquela coisa de plásti­co, também tem feito bem a você. É deslumbrante - Mamoru retrucou, o olhar repleto de desejo.

Serena queria tocá-lo. Não fez isso. Olhar já lhe dava prazer suficiente por agora. Tocá-lo poderia ser demais. Em vez disso, começou a tirar-lhe o short.

Mamoru a ajudou. Teve que fazer isso porque, quando Serena o viu nu, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Era a visão mais surpreendente que tivera na vida.

Alto, forte, perfeito, músculos definidos. E o que o tornava ainda mais desejável era o fato de os músculos dele não terem sido modelados em uma academia de ginástica, em frente a um espelho. Eram o resultado do trabalho de quem tentava fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

**E que beleza de masculinidade! Perfeita. Devagar, Serena ergueu o olhar, indo até o rosto dele. Ambos se observavam com a mesma intensidade e continuavam sem se tocar. Mas o encontro de olhares foi um choque e um prazer. Era como se ele já estivesse dentro dela.**

- Nunca quis outra mulher tanto quanto quero você _ Mamoru disse. E aquelas palavras quase a fizeram ge­mer.

**- Mamoru , você é...**

_**Você é bom demais para mim. E não quero nunca que pare de me olhar da forma como está fazendo agora.**_

- Pegue o sabonete - Serena disse, a voz rouca, e entrou no chuveiro.

A água quente não substituía o corpo de Mamoru . En­tretanto, ainda assim era boa. Não era um alívio, mas uma distração. Os músculos dela estavam tensos e do­loridos. Passara horas em um caminhão. Também se mantivera tensa por ficar perto de Mamoru . Serena fechou os olhos, deixando a água cair sobre o corpo. E esperou que Mamoru se juntasse a ela.

O chocalhar da cortina do chuveiro fez com que Serena soubesse que Mamoru entrara na banheira. Ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso dele.

- Aí vai - Mamoru disse. Ele tinha um daqueles sabo­netes pequenos de motel nas mãos, e o partiu ao meio, entregando-lhe uma metade. A banheira era estreita demais para os dois ficarem embaixo do chuveiro.

- Onde quer ser lavado primeiro, escoteiro?

- Todos os lugares.

Ele permaneceu ali, esperando que ela o tocasse. Serena esfregou o sabonete nas mãos, sentindo a fricção, imagi­nando como seria tocá-lo. Seria muito melhor do que o sabonete nas palmas das mãos.

O que estava esperando? Sabia o porquê de ele estar à espera. Era um cavalheiro, mesmo nu em um chuvei­ro. E ela estava à espera porque...

- Não está assustada, está?

- É preciso muito mais do que um homem nu e ex­citado para me assustar - ela respondeu, tocando-o.

O peito dele era sólido e estava quente. As pontas dos dedos, escorregadias por causa do sabonete, acari­ciavam o peitoral, a clavícula, os ombros. Depois, ela passou as mãos pelo estômago e o umbigo. Em seguida, na parte de trás, explorando os glúteos perfeitos.

Mamoru gemeu e a tocou. Ela quase ronronou conforme as mãos másculas subiam pela cintura, passando pelas costelas, até os seios. Toda a hesitação desaparecera. Serena o puxou para si e ele a beijou.

O beijo dos dois era algo carnal, desesperado, e muito mais quente que o chuveiro. Serena arqueou o corpo na direção de Mamoru e o beijou com todo o desejo que sentia desde o primeiro momento, quando o vira espe­rando do lado de fora do apartamento de Luna. Ele voltou a gemer e ela intensificou o beijo.

Naquele momento aquele homem perfeito era dela. Quando se separaram, para recuperar o ar, Mamoru sorriu e perguntou:

- Não vai retroceder, vai?

- Não - ela respondeu e o puxou para perto, voltan­do a beijá-lo.

**Mamoru a girou de forma que ela ficou encostada à pare­de do chuveiro. Serena ergueu um dos joelhos e o passou ao redor do quadril dele. Essa posição permitia um contato mais íntimo, proporcionando-lhe prazer.**

Desde que perdera a virgindade, aos 16 anos, não dormira com muitos homens. Porém, tivera sua cota de amantes. Nenhum jamais a fizera sentir-se assim: pode­rosa e impotente, e desesperada, com um desejo tão in­tenso que não sabia se poderia ser satisfeito. Serena inclinou os quadris. Mamoru a fitou e disse: - Me diga o que sente.

Ela voltou a se mexer, encostando o corpo ao dele, e Mamoru gemeu de novo. Os olhos estavam dilatados, tornando-os ainda mais escuros. Serena sabia que estavam sentindo a mesma coisa: o mesmo prazer, a mesma paixão, conforme a água quente caía sobre ambos.

Serena o abraçou. Foi tão maravilhoso que quase per­dera o controle. E Mamoru se ajustou ao ritmo dela com os quadris. As carícias eram longas e excitantes. Ele cer­rava os dentes. O rosto era de um homem tentando manter o êxtase sob controle, tentando fazer com que fosse bom para ela, como um cavaleiro.

- O que sente? - ele indagou. Serena o fitou, observando-lhe a força e a gentileza.

Sabia como era lutar para não perder o controle. Dife­rentemente dele, não era com o próprio corpo que tinha de se preocupar. Podia experimentar todas as sensa­ções.

- Sinto como se estivesse prestes a alcançar o clímax - disse-lhe, e isso o fez gemer de novo. Ele a segurou com mais força e apressou os movimentos.

Mais duas carícias, três, e Serena arfava conforme a sensação aumentava até se desmanchar em ondas. En­terrou os dedos na pele de Mamoru e agarrou-se a ele.

Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou bem os olhos e gemeu ao atingir o clímax. Quando abriu os olhos, Mamoru a fitava. Parará de se mexer, continuava encostado nela, mais excitado do que nunca.

- Uau - ele disse.

- Me fale sobre isso - Serena sussurrou e voltou a bei­já-lo com paixão. Queria-o por inteiro. - Preciso de você dentro de mim - disse ofegante.

- Acho que preciso de muito mais. Contudo, neces­sitamos de proteção - Mamoru retrucou.

**- Não tenho...**

- Tenho alguns na mochila. Esteja preparada.

**- Nunca me senti tão agradecida ao **_**slogan **_**dos es­coteiros.**

Serena soltou a perna que estava enrascada nele. Por um momento, pensou no prazer que sentira e como lhe mostrara o quanto o amava. Abrira-se por completo e fora tão honesta que sentiu um pouco de medo.

Então, voltou a olhá-lo. Rosto molhado, repleto de desejo. Ele estava excitado e ela não ia ficar assustada agora. Então, acariciou-o intimamente e disse:

- Vamos pegar esses preservativos.

Em seguida, saiu da banheira, conduzindo-o ao quar­to. Caminharam, molhados, até o local onde estava a mochila. Serena não o largou enquanto ele pegava a caixa de preservativos, notando que suas mãos tremiam.

- Agora - Serena disse e o virou, deixando-o de costas para a cama. Então, sem largá-lo, empurrou-o, caindo por cima dele.

Embora estivesse impaciente para tê-lo dentro de si, Serena voltou a beijá-lo. Ele a acariciou, passando as mãos por todo o seu corpo.

Quando ela não conseguiu mais esperar, esticou-se para pegar os preservativos que Mamoru segurava. Ele entregou-lhe a caixa e disse:

- Você está encarregada. Você manda.

Ela sorriu, pegou a caixa e sentou. Impaciente, tirou um e rasgou a embalagem. Então, com as duas mãos, colocou o preservativo nele.

Deveria saborear a sensação, experimentar cada centímetro daquele corpo caso fosse estar com ele ape­nas uma vez. Mas não conseguia ir devagar. Queria colocar o preservativo nele o mais rápido possível por­que, logo que começara, ouviu-o gemer. E queria ouvir o som que ele faria quando estivesse dentro dela.

Serena ficou de joelhos e se posicionou sobre ele, di­zendo:

- Vou lhe dar a viagem da sua vida.

Em seguida, deitou-se sobre Mamoru . Estava tão exci­tada, molhada e pronta que foi fácil os dois corpos logo se fundirem.

- Você é incrível - ele comentou.

_**Ele **_**era incrível. Fez com que Serena se sentisse com­pleta. E quando tocou-lhe os seios, ela perdeu o con­trole.**

Ambos se mexiam de forma selvagem e rápida. E quando Mamoru chegou ao clímax, Serena caiu sobre o peito dele. Os dois respiravam forte, os corpos molhados.

Mamoru a beijou. Suspirando de alegria, ele puxou as cobertas e, abraçados, adormeceram. Serena nunca se sen­tira tão segura.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO DOZE

Ele tinha ido embora.

Serena acordou e sentou na cama, em pânico. Mamoru não estava mais ali. Provavelmente recobrara o juízo e saíra de lá o mais rápido possível.

Um pedaço de papel em cima da cama chamou-lhe a atenção e ela o agarrou.

_**Fui buscar o caminhão e o café-da-manhã. Volto logo, **_**dizia o bilhete. Serena não tinha visto a caligrafia de Mamoru , mas o reconheceu no estilo sucinto da mensagem. Era o jeito dele.**

Ela se acomodou ao calor que Mamoru deixara, e pensou nele. Na forma como se mexera no escuro, na noite passada, por exemplo, quando a acordara para que fi­zessem amor mais uma vez. Começara devagar, com beijos suaves. Mas então o desejo se sobrepôs.

Ela esboçou um sorriso. Levou o travesseiro dele até o rosto e sentiu o cheiro que ele deixara. Era quente e excitante. Se ela tivesse acordado primeiro, não teria tido forças para levantar e deixá-lo na cama sem voltar a tocá-lo.

**O sorriso desapareceu. Não teria sido capaz de sair. Mas ele sim. Serena jogou as pernas para fora da cama. Deus, qual o problema com ela? Passara a noite fazendo amor o melhor sexo que tivera em toda a sua vida. E estava ficando neurótica porque ainda não repetira a dose?**

E não era como se, de repente, Mamoru a tivesse visto à luz do dia e descoberto que ela era feia. Ele a vira na claridade diversas vezes antes. Não era como se o sexo com ela fosse clarear-lhe a visão.

Um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. O pombo arru­mava e se mexia na gaiola que continuava em cima da escrivaninha, perto da porta, onde ela a colocara na noite anterior. Serena levantou, vestiu uma camiseta e uma calça jeans que tirara da sacola e foi até a gaiola. Havia um pacote de alpiste aberto ali perto. Mamoru deve ter dado comida ao pombo antes de sair para comprar o café-da-manhã.

Serena sentou-se na cadeira perto da escrivaninha e abriu a porta da gaiola. O pombo não avançou ou recuou. Apenas a fitou.

Havia comida no prato, mas ela colocou um pouco mais de alpiste. Depois, com cuidado, o empurrou para perto da ave.

- Pegue, o serviço de quarto não vai durar para sem­pre - ela sussurrou.

O pombo a observou por alguns segundos. Então, abaixou a cabeça e comeu. Cada movimento era certei­ro e quase desafiador, como se a ave soubesse que Serena estava ali. Tudo bem, decidira que não poderia se inco­modar com a presença dela.

**- Você é um macho valentão - disse. Lembrou-se dos pombos de Nova York, em bando, batendo as asas e sobrevoando o trânsito e o barulho. Uma relação entre o chão e o céu. - Ninguém pensa que você é especial, certo? Acham que todos os pombos são iguais e que são uma praga. Mas não se incomodam. A questão é, eu me importo com o que Mamoru pensa. Isso não é bom. Até gostei de dormir abraçada a ele. E, geralmente, detesto dividir o meu espaço - Serena comentou.**

Pegou uma semente de alpiste e a mordeu. Não tinha gosto de nada. Estava distraída levando outra à boca quando Mamoru entrou no quarto e disse:

- Deve estar desesperada para tomar o café-da-manhã.

Naquele momento, Mamoru Chiba parecia ainda mais deslumbrante do que nunca. Talvez porque dormi­ram juntos, e ela vira e tocara cada parte de seu corpo. Talvez fosse o brilho sexy nos olhos dele enquanto a fitava.

Ela fechou a gaiola do pombo e levantou, dizendo:

- Não é para isso que estou desesperada.

Mamoru largou a sacola de papel em cima da escrivani­nha, foi até Serena e a tomou nos braços. Ele estava frio devido ao ar da manhã. A sensação era maravilhosa.

- Estou tão aliviado em vê-la - Mamoru murmurou, acariciando-lhe o cabelo com uma das mãos e deixando a outra percorrer-lhe as costas e o bumbum.

- Para onde eu iria? E como? Você estava com o caminhão - Serena comentou e o beijou no queixo. Ele não se barbeava havia dois dias, segundo as contas dela, e a barba começava a suavizar.

**- Conhecendo-a, sei que iria a qualquer lugar e do jeito que pudesse. Ultrapassei o limite de velocidade no caminho de volta da oficina porque estava certo de que você já teria ido embora quando eu chegasse - Mamoru disse e beijou-lhe a testa, as sobrancelhas e a ponta do nariz.**

Então, durante todo o tempo em que estivera preo­cupada por ele ter saído, Mamoru estava preocupado que ela o deixasse? Serena balançou a cabeça e desabotoou-lhe

a camisa.

**- Não vou a lugar nenhum. Depois de tudo, tenho que ver seu pai com meus próprios olhos. Além disso, você não seria capaz de chegar à casa de Luna sem mim.**

Serena terminou de desabotoar-lhe a camisa e gemeu de prazer ao sentir o tórax nu sob as mãos. Havia uma alegria especial em estar pele a pele com Mamoru .

**- Espero que tenha ficado por minha causa, e não somente por meu pai.**

- Bem, você tem sua serventia- ela disse e beijou-lhe o ombro, deixando que o cabelo ralo do peito dele lhe fi­zesse cócegas no nariz. Então, passou a língua por um dos mamilos, que lhe parecia tão tentador.

Mamoru estremeceu. Ergueu o rosto de Serena de forma que ela o fitasse e comentou:

- Estou contente que esteja aqui. Não consigo pensar em nada a não ser no que aconteceu ontem à noite, nós dois juntos. Sabia que ia ser bom, mas não tanto. Você me surpreendeu.

**- Ficar naquela ilha o deixou desesperado, hein? -Nunca fui para a cama com uma mulher como você.**

- E que tipo de mulher eu sou?

**- Alguém que assume o controle, que sabe o que quer ****e**** vai atrás dos seus objetivos.**

- Sei o que quero agora. - Ela abriu-lhe o zíper e o acariciou intimamente. A lembrança de Mamoru dentro dela a fez gemer.

Não importava o futuro. Apenas o aqui e o agora. Mamoru com ela, os corpos dos dois queimando de desejo. Estar com ele, embora lhe enchesse a cabeça de dúvida e medo, deixando-a desesperada, fazia com que se sen­tisse melhor do que nunca.

Serena sorriu e, devagar, abaixou-se até ficar de joelhos, deixando que o corpo roçasse o dele. Adorava vê-lo excitado. Então, voltou a acariciá-lo intimamente.

- Serena - Mamoru gemia, e a voz dele aumentou o desejo dela, que intensificou as carícias.

Então ele se abaixou, pegou-a no colo e a carregou em direção à cama, dizendo:

- Preciso estar dentro de você.

Quando foi que um homem a pegou no colo antes? Como se ela fosse uma princesa de conto de fadas ou algo do gênero?

Mamoru a deitou na cama e Serena o puxou para perto de si, rindo do peso dele em cima dela. A risada se trans­formou em um grito sufocado quando ele a beijou de­monstrando força e possessividade. Depois, puxou-lhe a camiseta sobre os seios e abaixou a cabeça para beijar-lhe um dos mamilos.

**Com os olhos presos à cabeça de Mamoru em seu peito, Serena se esticou e pegou um preservativo que estava na mesinha-de-cabeceira. Ele o tirou das mãos dela e, em poucos segundos, já o estava usando. Então, despiu-a e posicionou-se. Porém, de repente, parou.**

- Mamoru - Serena implorou.

- Nunca conheci alguém como você. Alguém que age como eu, tão forte quanto eu. Você é incrível - Mamoru disse.

Um movimento, uma fração de centímetro, e Mamoru estaria dentro de Serena. Ela arqueou o corpo, contorceu-se, tentou se aproximar, juntar-se a ele, perder-se no prazer de fazer amor e parar de pensar no que Mamoru estava di­zendo. Eram iguais: em paixão, nas habilidades, no corpo em forma, no orgulho. Eram iguais em quase tudo, exceto em uma coisa. Ela o amava.

Então, os dois corpos se fundiram. Serena sentiu-se completa. Mamoru lhe dava quase tudo o que ela queria. Ela arfava e parou de pensar.

Mamoru sorria enquanto Serena acariciava-lhe o queixo mais uma vez. Até um toque tão simples era excitante. Ele desviou o olhar da estrada para fitá-la e comentou:

- Deve achar que eu nunca faço a barba.

- Gosto de você sem barba.

- Pensei que gostasse daquela coisa de homem rude da montanha.

- Oh, e gosto muito. Tenho marcas da sua barba por todo o meu corpo para provar o quanto gosto disso - Serena disse e levantou a blusa para lhe mostrar uma marca vermelha na pele clara, no local onde ele a beijara na­quela manhã, próxima aos seios.

**Mamoru a queria mais do que nunca. Era como se fazer amor com ela apenas confirmasse a atração que sentia, fazendo-o aprender mais sobre o porquê de Serena Tsukino ****s****er desejável. Definitivamente, isso era algo que nunca lhe acontecera antes.**

Ele tirou a mão direita do volante e a deslizou por uma das coxas de Serena. Então, ouviu-a suspirar de prazer com essa carícia. O corpo dela era bonito, mui­to mais sexy do que imaginara depois de vê-la usando minúsculas lingeries. Mas não era apenas o seu corpo que o deixava louco. Era ela, a suavidade que guarda­va dentro de si, a paixão desavergonhada. A forma como era influenciável, em um momento, e, no seguin­te, tomava conta da situação. Uma mulher confiável, inteligente. Incerta, vulnerável. Sexy, feminina, forte. Inúmeras contradições que se somavam ao fato de ser a pessoa mais fascinante que conhecera.

- Quanto tempo até Southwest Harbour? - Serena in­dagou.

- Sem trânsito, vamos levar cerca de 15 minutos da ponte até Mount Desert Island, que é aqui. - Ele apon­tou.

Serena abaixou o vidro da janela para olhar. Em segui­da disse:

- Ugh! Pensei que havia dito que o Maine cheirava bem.

- É o pântano. O cheiro é melhor na ilha. - Mamoru apertou-lhe a coxa e pensou no cheiro dela. Sabonete, pele, o perfume elusivo, o calor. Os lugares onde o cheiro dela estava mais presente: entre os seios, na parte in­terna da coxa, no pescoço. Ele excitou-se.

- Onde você mora?

- Tenho uma cabana no continente, em um lago não muito longe de Ellsworth, por onde acabamos de passar. Uma casa na ilha é muito caro.

- Sua casa ficou para trás? Por que não paramos? Deve estar cansado de viver com uma mochila nas costas.

**- Estou acostumado. Entretanto, está certa. Deve­ríamos ter parado. Não fazemos amor há cerca de quatro horas, e tenho uma cama de casal.**

- Tenho certeza de que a casa de Luna tem muitas camas, sofás...

- Pare de falar sobre isso ou vou sair da estrada... - Mamoru gemeu. A excitação crescera a proporções épicas.

Desconfortável por estar excitado, não conseguiu deixar de apreciar a diferença entre as duas viagens. Aquela até o Maine com Serena e a anterior, sozinho, até

Nova York.

**No caminho para Nova York, dirigira rápido e só parará quando necessário. O cérebro girava, pensando na carta que o pai lhe escrevera, as veias pulsando de raiva.**

Na viagem de agora, o cérebro girava por causa de Serena, as veias pulsavam de desejo. Honestamente, podia dizer que não pensara no pai mais que uma ou duas vezes. E isso era inesperado.

Serena riu e perguntou:

- Do que quer falar?

- Algo que não tenha nada a ver com sexo, por favor.

- Que tal o pombo? Está melhor? O que vai fazer com ele?

- Ela.

- O quê?

- É fêmea.

- Como sabe?

- Prática. É menor que um macho.

- Ah. De qualquer forma,, o que vai fazer com ela quando ficar melhor? Vai deixá-la aqui no Maine?

- Esse é o plano. Ela será capaz de se juntar a um bando aqui. Não sentirá falta do cheiro nem do trânsito de Nova York.

- Talvez sinta. Nem todos odeiam Nova York tanto quanto você, lembre-se disso.

Mamoru saiu da estrada em direção a Southwest Harbour. Agora, dirigia rápido, queria chegar logo para tocar em Serena.

- Poderia levá-la de volta a Nova York comigo quan­do eu fosse - Serena disse.

- É uma idéia. Diga uma coisa, quando pensa voltar a Nova York?

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, tenho que enfrentar essa herança e decidir o que fazer a respeito. Cheguei à con­clusão de que irritar minha família não é uma boa tática. Terei que fazer algo útil. Mas, antes disso, quero ver como é seu pai. A curiosidade está me matando.

- Então, vamos encontrar meu pai.

**Chegaram à cidade de Southwest Harbour e dirigiram pela estrada principal, ao longo da qual havia lojas. Mamoru estacionou e, sem olhar para Serena, abriu a porta e saiu. Ela o alcançou, a meio caminho rumo à loja principal, e perguntou:**

- Você está bem?

- Quero perguntar se alguém aqui conhece o meu pai antes de irmos até a casa de Luna - Mamoru disse e em­purrou a porta, entrando na loja. Então, pegou um jornal e o colocou em cima do balcão, onde trabalhava um homem de meia-idade.

- Boa tarde - Mamoru disse.

- Vão ficar aqui por muito tempo? - o homem per­guntou ao pegar o dinheiro e dar o troco.

- Isso depende. Conhece um homem chamado Eric Chiba? Acho que mora aqui, ou está de visita.

- Não conheço nenhum Eric, mas há Duck, em Seal Cove Road. Acho que o último nome dele é algo como Chiba. Um desses sobrenomes franceses.

Duck. Mamoru lembrou-se de uma jaqueta de caça na cor laranja, um assobio que imitava os brados de um pato.

- Pode ser Eric... - Mamoru disse.

- Na maior parte do tempo, ele está sozinho. Cuida de algumas casas de veraneio. É uma estrada de terra à esquerda.

Serena, que estava ao lado de Mamoru , disse:

- Também estamos procurando pela casa de Luna Tsukino. Tenho o endereço, mas é muito vago.

- Também mora lá. Acho que Duck cuida da casa dela. Luna costuma passar por aqui. Entretanto, não a vejo há algumas semanas.

- Ela morreu. Sou sua sobrinha-neta, Serena Tsukino - ela disse, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Lamento. Luna era conhecida aqui. Vamos sentir falta dela.

- Eu também.

Mamoru agradeceu ao comerciante e saiu, retornando ao caminhão. Serena se juntou a ele alguns momentos depois. Carregava uma sacola repleta de comida.

- Boas notícias. Seu pai está aqui. Parece que você não tinha motivo para ter ido a Nova York.

- Bem, ao menos salvei o pombo. Vamos - disse e subiu no caminhão, ligando o motor enquanto Serena dava a volta ao redor do veículo.

- Pensei que fosse paciente - ela comentou.

- Agora que estou prestes a ver meu pai, acho acei­tável estar impaciente.

- Certo.

Era mentira. Não estava impaciente para ver o pai. Só pensava em Serena sentada a seu lado.

Era com o pai que ele deveria estar chateado. Conhe­cia Serena há menos de uma semana, e não tinham nenhum compromisso um com o outro. Seu pai, ao contrário, casara-se com a mãe dele e fizera dois filhos antes de desaparecer.

Mamoru pensou no pai enquanto dirigia rumo a Seal Cove Road. Conhecia a estrada; cruzava o Parque Na­cional de Acádia, onde trabalhava há quatro anos. Diri­gira e caminhara por ali centenas de vezes. Assim como o pai. Já deviam ter estado na mesma estrada, na mesma hora. Devem ter passado um pelo outro sem que Mamoru soubesse.

- Você está bem?

- Só estou me perguntando quanto tempo ele viveu tão perto de mim e se sempre soube que eu trabalhava aqui.

- Parece que vai descobrir logo - Serena disse, apontan­do para a estrada de terra à esquerda. Mamoru diminuiu a velocidade e tomou esse caminho repleto de buracos, em meio à floresta. A cada solavanco do caminhão, Mamoru ficava mais tenso. Pensara nesse momento por 16 anos.

**Então, viu que a estrada terminava em um **_**trailer **_**branco. Havia um galpão de madeira ao lado.**

**Ele guarda as ferramentas aqui, Mamoru pensou. Desli­gou o caminhão e saiu. O **_**trailer **_**estava escorado em blocos de concreto. Ele subiu a escada de madeira e bateu à porta.**

- Pai? É Mamoru - gritou.

- Não acho que esteja aqui - Serena disse.

**- Pai? - Mamoru voltou a bater à porta. Não ouviu ne­nhum barulho vindo do **_**trailer. **_**Todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Virou-se e observou o lugar. Notou que o caminhão era o único veículo ali estacionado.**

**Fazia parte de seu trabalho rastrear animais, fazer observações sobre seu **_**habitai, **_**e não notara esse fato básico? Então, deu uma boa olhada ao redor.**

**O pai não estava ali. Mas o lugar não se encontrava abandonado. Havia rastros recentes de pneu na estrada de terra, e dava para ver marcas de botas, ao lado das dele, no caminho até o **_**trailer. **_**O cadeado da porta do galpão era grande e novo. A grama tinha sido cortada há cerca de uma semana.**

Não havia nada óbvio como uma assinatura de jornal para mostrar-lhe há quanto tempo o pai tinha ido embo­ra. Mas seu instinto lhe dizia que Eric saíra, no mínimo, há meia hora; no máximo, há um dia.

**Mamoru tentou abrir a porta do **_**trailer. **_**Estava trancada. Isso significava que saíra havia algumas horas.**

Ele sentou na escada. Serena se aproximou e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Parece que agora vou ter que acampar em frente a essa porta por um tempo.

Um telefone tocou. Era o celular dele. Mamoru levantou, foi ao caminhão e tirou o telefone de dentro do porta-luvas. O número no visor era o de Kitty.

- Não vai acreditar onde eu estou - disse à irmã.

- E você não vai acreditar quem acabei de ver.

- Quem?

- Papai. Ele apareceu do nada, perto da hora do al­moço.

- Papai apareceu na sua casa?

- Não, no escritório. Disse que conseguiu o endere­ço nas páginas amarelas. Fomos almoçar na minha casa.

- Você almoçou com o nosso pai?

- Era hora do almoço, e pensei que ele deveria co­nhecer Jack.

- Mamãe sabe?

- Sim, ela ligou enquanto papai estava lá e eu lhe contei. Você conhece a mamãe. Nem pareceu surpresa.

- Sobre o que conversaram? - perguntou.

**- Ele disse que foi à sua casa essa manhã, mas você não estava. Então, decidiu vir até Portland para nos ver. Ainda está em Nova York?**

- Não, estou do lado de fora da casa de papai em Southwest Harbour.

- Isso é engraçado.

- Ele morou no Maine esse tempo todo.

- Não o tempo todo, mas os últimos anos. Ele teve empregos aqui e lá. Agora, cuida de algumas casas de veraneio.

- Eu sei.

- É? Como descobriu? Ele disse que ainda não o viu. Eu lhe contei que você estava em Nova York, à procura dele. Papai não conseguiu imaginar por que você tinha ido lá. Ele nunca esteve em Nova York. Como o rastreou de volta ao Maine?

- É uma longa história. O que ele disse?

- Já lhe contei. Ele morou em diversos lugares, mas agora está no Maine e decidiu que era hora de nos ver, acho.

- O que papai disse sobre ter nos deixado?

- Não falamos sobre isso.

**- O quê? Quer dizer que ele não pediu desculpas por ter ido embora? Nem ao menos **_**explicou **_**o motivo?**

- Não. Tudo bem.

**- **_**Tudo bem?**_

- Ouça. Ele disse que ia passar a noite em Portland, em um hotel, e seguir rumo ao norte amanhã. Provavel­mente, deve estar aí por volta de meio-dia. Pode falar com ele, se quiser.

- Eu quero.

- Vamos conversar. Vou aí esse fim de semana. Estou preocupada com você.

**- Certo. Vejo você amanhã ou domingo. Mamoru desligou o telefone e deu um soco em uma das laterais do caminhão, o suficiente para amassar.**

- Droga!

- Ei! Esse caminhão já é feio o suficiente sem você torná-lo pior - Serena disse, colocando a mão no braço dele.

- Eric foi ver minha irmã. E nem teve a decência de dizer que lamentava ter nos deixado. Apenas apareceu e almoçou com ela como se fosse um pai de verdade - Mamoru contou a Serena e chutou o pneu mais próximo.

- Bem, o sr. Chiba é seu pai de verdade.

- O quê?

-Não costumo dar conselhos. Então, escute. Em Nova York, você disse que a minha família tenta se aproximar e tudo o que faço é afastá-la. Seu pai pode ter deixado vocês, mas escreveu-lhe uma carta e agora foi procurar a filha. Se isso não é um tipo de pedido de desculpas, não sei o que é.

- Tarde demais.

- Pode ser, mas não é para você decidir até que escute o que ele tem a dizer. Se você não me deixa rejeitar minha família, também não vou deixar que rejeite a sua.

- Desde quando passou a ter compaixão e todo esse entendimento?

- Deve ser esse ar livre de poluição. O sr. Chiba vai voltar em breve?

- Não até amanhã.

- Então, vamos encontrar a casa de Luna, trocar de roupa e sair. Estivemos muito tempo presos em um cami­nhão - Serena disse, aproximou-se e o beijou com carinho.

- Você está certa. Vamos embora e aproveitar o res­to do dia.


	14. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO TREZE

Assim que passaram pelas árvores e Serena viu a casa, soube que era de Luna.

A casa estava construída em uma pequena ladeira, com um gramado cercado de árvores. Era grande, com janelas altas e venezianas verdes. Havia um vaso de gerânios na varanda, perto de duas cadeiras de balanço. E também um banco sob um pinheiro no gramado da frente e uma mesa de piquenique ao sol.

Mamoru desligou o caminhão. Serena abriu a porta e cor­reu em direção à varanda. Havia uma porta de tela e outra de madeira. As chaves que o advogado lhe dera serviram. Ela entrou. No térreo, havia apenas um cô­modo que era, ao mesmo tempo, sala de estar, de jantar e cozinha.

Serena parou. Mamoru , a seu lado, disse:

- Que lugar bonito.

-Aqui é onde ela escrevia... - Apontou para uma escrivaninha de madeira em frente à janela de trás da casa, com vista para o arvoredo. Havia um computador e pilhas de papel. Ao lado da escrivaninha, uma estante com os livros de capa dura de Xander Dark.

**- É diferente do apartamento - Mamoru observou. E para ilustrar o que dizia, tocou nas costas de uma ca­deira. Era simples, de madeira, com assento de palha e uma almofada de **_**patchwork. **_**Assim como todo o resto da mobília, era funcional, simples e confortável. Nada de sedas ou tapeçarias, antigüidades ou cortinas pesadas.**

- Pode se mudar para cá - Serena disse. Então, se deu conta do que tinha feito: vira algo de que gostara e cha­mara Mamoru para dividi-lo com ela. - Vou pegar a comida no carro - comentou.

**- Eu vou. - Mamoru saiu e ela ficou sozinha na casa. Havia uma escada. Serena a subiu e defrontou-se com um longo corredor, repleto de portas e fotos de árvores e de paisagens litorâneas. Algumas, em tom de sépia, eram da própria casa, anos atrás.**

**Serena entrou na segunda porta e olhou o quarto: uma cama de casal de madeira, uma poltrona, uma cômoda com gavetas. Mamoru **_**e eu podíamos dormir aqui, **_**ela pen­sou. E teve uma visão dos dois acordando, a janela aberta para deixar a luz do sol entrar de manhã, junto com o cheiro de pinho. Todos os dias acordando e ven­do o sorriso gentil e sexy de Mamoru .**

- Serena? -A voz de Mamoru interrompeu-lhe o devaneio. Ela fechou a porta antes de descer a escada. Ele trouxe­ra as sacolas com a comida e o pombo.

Mamoru estava colocando as compras na cozinha e, ao abrir a geladeira, exclamou:

**- Uau!**

- O quê?

- Há comida nessa geladeira. Manteiga, ketchup, alguns ovos e queijo. Além de carne e legumes no con­gelador.

Ele pegou um pacote e comentou:

- Cachorros-quentes.

- Talvez minha tia tenha estado aqui há pouco tempo e planejasse voltar.

- Isso faria sentido. Meu pai poderia ter lhe dado a carta endereçada a mim enquanto Luna estava aqui. I ela a colocou no correio assim que voltou para No\ a York. Gostaria de saber por quê.

- Talvez o sr. Chiba não quisesse que você soubes­se de onde era o carimbo.

- Pode ser, embora seja estranho se meu pai plane­java me visitar.

- Talvez só tenha decidido isso ontem. Mamoru fechou a geladeira e comentou:

- Nem deveria me incomodar em tentar entendê-lo. Vamos, não quer dar uma corrida?

- Sim. Vamos.

**Mamoru observou com satisfação Serena colocar o restinho do vinho na taça dele, lembrando-se de uma época, não tão distante assim, em que ela teria tomado o último gole sozinha.**

**- Obrigado - ele agradeceu, brindou com ela e bebeu O vinho era excelente. Provavelmente bom demais para acompanhar cachorros-quentes e salada de batata. Mas ele começava a entender a natural mistura de despretensão e requinte de Serena.**

**Mamoru respirou fundo, satisfeito. O fim de tarde quente se transformara, aos poucos, em uma noite mais fria. Porém, agradável o suficiente para sentarem-se à mesa de piquenique do lado de fora da casa. Estar perto de Serena o aquecia. Até algo tão simples, como sentarem juntos e comerem uma refeição que ambos prepararam, o deixava excitado. Sentia-se quente por dentro.**

- Pensei que quisesse uma taça extra de vinho depois da ginástica - Serena disse, sorrindo.

- Está querendo dizer que eu tive problemas em acompanhá-la? - Mamoru não tivera, mas Serena o forçara demais, mantendo um passo rápido enquanto subiam algumas ladeiras íngremes. Os corpos dos dois se exer­citaram juntos, com a mesma suavidade de quando fa­ziam amor. E, então, quando acabaram...

- Está se referindo ao passeio ou ao chuveiro?

- Às duas coisas - Mamoru respondeu, relembrando a ginástica de ambos no chuveiro, os dois suados e ensa­boados e o desejo que um sentia pelo outro.

Dessa vez, lembrou-se de levar preservativo e fize­ram amor, tão intenso e rápido quanto a corrida que deram, encostados à parede de azulejos do chuveiro. Os gritos dela eram mais doces que o som da água caindo.

Mamoru se levantou e andou ao redor da mesa para sentar do outro lado, onde Serena estava, e comentou:

- Estamos juntos até o fim.

Em seguida, puxou-a para si de forma que ela pudes­se se encostar nele e começou a massagear-lhe o pescoço e os ombros. Serena emitiu um som de contentamento e relaxou.

No silêncio, conforme Mamoru lhe massageava as cos­tas, Serena ouvia um pio suave que vinha da floresta ao redor. Então perguntou:

- Está ouvindo?

- Não ouço nada.

- Ouça. - O som voltou. - Me sinto como se estives­se em um documentário sobre a vida selvagem. O que é? Uma coruja?

- Sim. Uma das coisas mais aterrorizantes que fiz envolvia corujas.

- O que aconteceu? Alguma delas o agrediu?

- Não ficou muito longe disso. As corujas demarcam territórios, e eu estava envolvido em um projeto de mapeamento dos territórios delas em certa área. Isso requeria sair à noite pela floresta, com um mapa, um gravador e um capacete.

- E você diz que o pessoal de Nova York é estranho.

- Eu andava com um gravador que reproduzia o som de uma coruja piando. Geralmente, elas piavam de volta. Então, eu marcava isso no mapa. Se estivesse perto de uma fêmea no ninho, as outras corujas se lançariam na minha direção e tentariam rasgar-me a cabeça com as próprias garras.

- Está brincando.

- Estou falando sério.

- Fez isso por diversão?

**- Fiz por questões de preservação. Mas também foi divertido. Testar os limites para ver até que ponto elas vão se defender e estar seguras. Não é muito diferente de passar muito tempo com você.**

- Sim, estou descobrindo todos os tipos de afinidades com pássaros desde que o conheci.

Mamoru lhe deu um beijo no pescoço e disse:

- Está diferente hoje.

- Às vezes cansa ficar brigando.

- Gosto da Serena forte. E também da que abaixa as defesas.

- Acho que sei o que vou fazer com o dinheiro de Luna.

- O quê?

- Não preciso dele. Gosto de trabalhar. Vou ficar com um pouco. Assim, posso parar de dirigir o táxi e, talvez, montar minha própria academia em algum lugar. Depois, vou doar o resto do dinheiro.

- A quem?

- Não é difícil encontrar pessoas que precisem de dinheiro. Vou dar um pouco para programas esportivos destinados às crianças. Vejo muitas cujas vidas poderiam ser modificadas.

Talvez eu faça você feliz e dê uma parte para o programa de preservação da vida selvagem. Ainda não estou certa. A única coisa que sei é que vou vender as casas de Luna e dar o dinheiro para fundações que prestam assistência às pessoas que vivem nas ruas de Nova York.

- Vai vender todas as casas?

**- Sim.**

Mamoru a virou de forma que ela pudesse fitá-lo e per­guntou-lhe:

- Por que você vai embora?

- Como disse, preciso pôr em ordem toda essa his­tória de dinheiro.

- Não tem que estar em Nova York para passar che­ques. Ou está querendo ver a gratidão das pessoas para quem vai doar o dinheiro?

- Não seja idiota. Não vou dar o dinheiro para rece­ber gratidão. Não quero o dinheiro, e muitas outras pessoas poderiam usá-lo. Luna me deu essa fortuna para que eu fizesse o que quisesse. Vou doá-la em nome dela. - Serena bebeu um gole de vinho e comentou: - Sou de Nova York. A cidade me fez ser o que sou. Não pos­so largar tudo.

- Você largou tudo e foi para lá. E o seu apartamen­to no Bronx não indica que estivesse fincando raízes ali.

- Só porque não decorei o meu apartamento, você acha que há algum motivo para eu abandonar toda a minha vida e me mudar para cá, no meio do nada?

- Você não me engana. Gosta do Maine.

- Também gosto do Dairy Queens, mas não moraria em um. O que eu faria aqui?

- Abriria uma academia de ginástica, como você mesma disse. As pessoas no Maine também se exercitam. Poderia vincular suas aulas aos esportes locais... esqui, caiaque, alpinismo.

**- Há cinco minutos, era a favor de que eu me reconciliasse com a minha família. Agora, tenta me convencer a largar tudo e ficar aqui na floresta. Por que está tentando fazer com que eu fique?**

**- Acho que seria feliz aqui. Você tem um jeito de lidar com as pessoas, respeitando o espaço delas, que é valorizado na Nova Inglaterra. E parece mais rela­xada aqui. Parece mais você mesma. Sei que a conhe­ço há pouco tempo, mas é óbvio. Está mais feliz agora.**

- Sim, bem, também tenho feito amor com regulari­dade, o que ajuda a relaxar. Não se trata do Maine ser um lugar mágico.

- E há outro motivo. - Mamoru beijou uma das mãos de Serena. - Você realmente quer ir embora?

- Hoje à noite? Não. Você é o homem mais sexy que já vi à luz de vela. Eu teria que estar louca para ir em­bora agora.

- Então, o que a faz ter tanta certeza de que vai que­rer ir embora amanhã?

- Sempre soube que eu iria embora. Esse tipo de luxúria é temporário, não dura para sempre. É maravi­lhoso agora, mas vai acabar. E aí, estarei aqui, no meio do nada, enquanto você estará subindo em árvores ou o que quer que seja.

- Não sabe se vai acabar.

- O sexo entre nós é como uma força selvagem, in-controlável, que não pode durar para sempre. Não vou jogar fora minha vida em Nova York e não vou morar com você por causa disso. Pensei que já tivesse percebido isso. Não mudo minha vida por ninguém.

- Não teria de mudar nada.

- Oh, sim, teria.

- Como?

Serena bebeu o resto do vinho e levantou, dizendo:

- Se preciso lhe explicar isso, então não faz sentido. - Em seguida, começou a empilhar os pratos usados para o jantar.

Mamoru a observava. Então disse:

- Pare. Venha aqui. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe por que precisa ficar.

Então, apagou as velas, tomou-a nos braços e a car­regou rumo à escuridão. Serena relaxou e perguntou:

- Aonde estamos indo?

- Aqui, perto da floresta. - Mamoru se ajoelhou e a deitou na grama. Dava para sentir o frescor da pele dela misturado ao cheiro do pinho.

- Por quê?

- Porque quero fazer amor com você, devagar, aqui, ao ar livre.

- Não vou discutir... - Serena começou a puxá-lo para si.

- Não tão rápido. Eu disse que quero fazer amor com você, e devagar. Você afirmou que o sexo entre nós era selvagem e sem controle. E tem sido surpreen­dente. Mas quero lhe mostrar que não tem que ser sempre assim. Pode ser devagar, gentil, se quisermos que seja. Posso lhe dar prazer. Pode ser o que quisermos que seja.

- Mamoru ...

Ele a silenciou com um beijo suave na boca. Adora­va beijá-la. Podia sentir que Serena estava tensa.

- Relaxe - Mamoru sussurrou. Depois, passou as mãos pelo torso dela, pelo pescoço, por entre os seios e desceu até o estômago. Percebeu através do tecido da camiseta que o coração dela batia rápido. Também podia sentir os músculos retesados. Então, deslizou uma das mãos por baixo da camiseta e, com as pontas dos dedos, girou em círculos ao redor do umbigo. Apele dela era suave, e Mamoru sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Queria amá-la com cada parte do próprio corpo, a cada fôlego que tomava e com cada palavra que dizia. Queria que os dois estivessem juntos, ali, ao ar livre, no melhor lugar que ele podia imaginar. Era algo que sempre quisera, mesmo antes de conhecê-la. Adorava ficar sozinho, mas estar junto dela era algo ainda me­lhor.

Mamoru queria fazer com que tudo fosse tão perfeito dessa vez que Serena seria incapaz de ir embora. Assim, voltou a beijá-la e disse:

**- Confie em mim. Quero cuidar de você e lhe dar prazer.**

Serena ia dizer algo, mas ele a beijou de novo. Havia mais duas palavrinhas a dizer:

- Por favor.

Serena o fitou. Podia sentir a respiração quente dele no rosto e o corpo vigoroso tão perto. Não conseguia ver bem os olhos dele. Porém, lembrava-se de como Mamoru Chiba a olhara da primeira vez que lhe dissera "por favor", do lado de fora do apartamento de Luna, quan­do tivera a certeza de que o pai estava lá dentro.

Acreditara nele também. E não tinha sido capaz de resistir. Dessa vez, não estava apenas pedindo para lhe dar o que queria. Pedia para que ela confiasse nele. Que abandonasse a si mesma, rumo ao prazer que ele lhe dava.

Serena tivera muitas desculpas antes. O desejo que sentia por Mamoru não iria acabar. Entretanto, dizer que isso acon­teceria era mais fácil que admitir que tinha medo de que ele se cansasse dela um dia. Porém, naquela noite, podia ao menos fingir que era permanente.

Os olhos de Mamoru estavam mais escuros que a noite. A mão máscula na barriga dela era excitante e gentil. Ele cheirava a campo e ao vinho que dividiram.

Serena respirou fundo e disse:

- Tudo bem.

Mamoru sorriu e beijou-a com ternura e paixão. Então, devagar, começou a beijá-la no rosto, no pescoço. Serena suspirou e fechou os olhos ao senti-lo beijar-lhe os seios, sob a camiseta. A boca de Mamoru era quente. Ela sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem, ansiosos pelo toque dele. Po­rém, Mamoru os evitou, beijando-a por entre os seios e sobre as costelas. Quando os lábios tocaram a pele nua da barriga, ela quase soltou um grito sufocado.

Serena sentiu Mamoru erguer a cabeça. Então, abriu os olhos para vê-lo fitando-a.

- Quando a toquei pela primeira vez, me surpreendi com a suavidade da sua pele.

- Você é muito poético - Serena comentou.

**Os dois haviam feito amor várias vezes, em posições diferentes, de formas distintas. Entretanto, a boca de Mamoru tocando-a suavemente na barriga era uma das experiências mais sensuais que ela tivera.**

**- Não sempre - Mamoru disse e tirou a camiseta dela. Ela não colocara sutiã depois do banho. E o ar da noite nos seios nus era, ao mesmo tempo, frio e delicio­so. Quando deitou, a pele estava tão sensível que ela jurava poder sentir cada pedacinho da grama.**

Mas, por um minuto, Mamoru não a tocou. Ficou deita­do ao lado dela, o corpo apoiado em um dos braços, olhando-a.

- Você é linda.

- Vai compor um soneto para mim?

- Por que é tão resistente a elogios? Deveria saber que estou dizendo a verdade.

- Sei que você me quer e a sua poesia é muito bo­nita...

-Não estou falando disso. Estou falando sobre o quanto você é linda. Não consegue ver? Ninguém nun­ca lhe disse?

**Os amantes e os bêbados que se sentavam na parte detrás do táxi diziam que ela era **_**sexy. **_**Os colegas taxis­tas diziam que ela era **_**gostosa **_**quando usava jeans justos e camiseta. **

**Os homens da academia diziam que ela era **_**interessante. **_**Uma ou duas vezes, quando se vestira para festas, com um dos vestidos das irmãs, o pai lhe dissera que era **_**bonita. **_

Adorara aquela palavra ao mesmo tem­po em que a desacreditara. E, até agora, preferia morrer a admitir que isso tinha alguma importância.

- Ninguém nunca me disse que eu era linda. Tenho três irmãs, uma mãe e uma tia-avó lindas. Eu não sou.

A única vez que me senti bonita... - Serena fez uma pausa. Depois, continuou: - A única vez que me senti bonita foi quando me olhou como está fazendo agora.

- Você é a criatura mais esplêndida que já vi. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe isso.

Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe o ombro. Os lábios eram suaves. Era como se Serena fosse preciosa e Mamoru a admirasse. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu em direção ao peito. Uma das mãos permaneceu na barriga dela, mostrando-lhe que ele estava no controle.

Serena não poderia ter feito nada. Estava presa àquele prazer. Cada beijo era um primor e ela conteve a respi­ração enquanto Mamoru a acariciava e saboreava a pele do seio. Ao tocar-lhe um dos mamilos com a língua, ela não conseguiu mais conter a respiração, tamanho o prazer que sentiu.

Mamoru acariciou-lhe um dos mamilos, excitando-a. O prazer percorreu-lhe o corpo todo. Não se centrava apenas no seio, mas por entre as pernas, indo até os dedos dos pés.

- Você é linda - Mamoru sussurrou. Em seguida, beijou-lhe o outro seio. Aquelas mãos, que curavam e confortavam, a seguraram com mais carinho. Serena perdeu a noção do tempo. Em algum lugar, lá em cima, as estrelas giravam ao redor da Terra. Em algum lugar, ali embaixo, o mundo caminhava em dire­ção ao dia seguinte.

E amanhã, ela iria embora. Mas, agora, pensava que podia sentir aquilo para sempre.

Mamoru voltou a erguer a cabeça e perguntou:

**- Já acredita em mim? **_** Mamoru , eu acho que até acreditaria se você dissesse que me ama.**_

O pensamento foi tão forte que ela não ousou abrir a boca.

- Vou ter que tentar com afinco - Mamoru disse.


	15. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO CATORZE

Serena viu Mamoru se ajoelhar e despir-lhe a calça de moletom. Também não usava calcinha. Assim, permaneceu nua na grama, a céu aberto. E, mais uma vez, ele a olhou por um longo momento antes de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

**- Mamoru ?**

- Estava pensando no quanto é estranho ter passado boa parte da minha vida ao ar livre e nunca ter feito amor a céu aberto.

- Nunca?

- Estranho, não? Nunca encontrei uma mulher com quem eu quisesse compartilhar isso.

Mamoru fez uma pausa. E, embora Serena não pudesse ver a direção do olhar dele, podia sentir que a observava.

- Adoro vê-la assim, nua, sob o céu.

**- Também poderia ficar nu. Poderíamos ser Adão e Eva.**

- Ainda não - ele comentou e, com uma das mãos, percorreu a coxa dela. Serena voltou a estremecer.

- Você e eu, todas as árvores e animais, e ninguém mais.

Mamoru se abaixou e beijou-lhe a coxa. Depois, posi­cionou-se de forma a ficar ajoelhado entre as pernas dela.

**Mãos e boca exploravam as pernas de Serena, dos qua­dris aos dedos dos pés. Cada toque era suave e cuida­doso. E Serena o ouviu, o sentiu e o tocou. Assim como sentiu a brisa e ouviu a coruja a distância, além de outros sons de animais. No mundo de Mamoru Chiba, ela era linda e até o chão era uma cama agradável.**

Mamoru beijou-lhe novamente a parte interna da coxa. E, embora Serena estivesse relaxada e tivesse sido pacien­te, não deu para deixar de erguer os quadris e pedir:

- Me toque, por favor.

Serena o ouviu emitir um som profundo de contenta­mento e satisfação. Porém, Mamoru a manteve quieta, as mãos másculas em seus quadris. Tudo bem devagar. Um beijo na parte alta da coxa. Em seguida, outro mais embaixo. Depois, com a língua, saboreava aquele corpo perfeito. Então, Serena fechou os olhos em êxtase e sus­surrou:

**- Mamoru ...**

Ele era paciente e não tinha pressa. Teria sido enlouquecedor se não fosse tão bom. Mamoru a beijava intima­mente, toques delicados, e Serena sentia-se desfalecer. A respiração dele era uma carícia assim como a língua e os lábios.

- Mamoru - Serena voltou a dizer, mais alto dessa vez. E sentiu, assim como ouviu, o som da satisfação dele. Era um som de conquista. E ela não se incomodou com isso; pertencia a Mamoru Chiba.

Serena segurou o cabelo dele com uma das mãos e enterrou os dedos da outra mão na grama. Na loucura da paixão, parecia que Mamoru estava em todos os lugares.

Ele a acariciou com a boca, e a brisa fria nos seios sen­síveis e na pele parecia ser ele também. Bem devagar, beijou-a intimamente.

**Embora a tocasse com gentileza, o prazer de Serena foi violento e esmagador. As estrelas não ficaram enevoadas. O mundo parou e ela arqueou as costas, bateu no chão com um dos punhos e ouviu a si mesma dizer, arfando, o nome de Mamoru .**

Ele voltou a beijá-la intimamente. Depois disse:

- Adoro quando faz isso.

**- Também gosto - respondeu, atordoada e sem ar. Mamoru a beijou e Serena sentiu o gosto de si mesma nele, o que era duplamente erótico. Depois, ele sentou ao lado dela e começou a despir-se.**

Serena o observava. Sentia o corpo lânguido e pesado, ainda dormente devido ao clímax. Observou às pernas másculas, longas e perfeitas. Quando ele se mexeu para pegar algo no bolso dos jeans, percebeu que estava muito excitado.

Ela não se mexeu. Nem podia. Mas o desejo a insti­gava internamente. Não importavam os momentos de clímax que ela tivera. Não importava o quanto estives­se satisfeita. Sempre iria querer mais de Mamoru .

Serena ouviu o amarfanhar de um plástico e soube que Mamoru encontrara um preservativo e o estava colocando. Lembrou-se de como se sentira ao tê-lo dentro dela. Nunca teria o bastante dele, mesmo que tivesse chance. Então, repleta de desejo, mordeu um dos lábios e mur­murou:

- Está pronto?

- Mais do que isso.

Então, Mamoru se abaixou e a pegou nos braços. Serena deixou que ele a posicionasse no colo, os dois sentados frente a frente, suas pernas rodeando os quadris dele.

Mamoru voltou a beijá-la. Serena laçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, usando os ombros largos e másculos para firmar-se. Segurando-a pelos quadris, guiou-a por cima dele. Então, os dois corpos se fundiram.

Serena podia senti-lo maravilhosamente dentro dela, pulsando, vivo, o coração batendo forte. Parecia que Mamoru estava tendo problemas para respirar, tanto quanto ela.

- Olhe para o céu - ele sussurrou, e foi o passo final em direção à conquista completa do mundo de Serena. Seu corpo estava preso ao dele. Por um segundo, tudo o que ela podia fazer era fitá-lo. - Para o céu - ele voltou a dizer, e Serena olhou para cima. Milhões de estrelas for­mavam constelações desconhecidas. Cada uma delas um mundo pequenino.

A respiração de Serena ficou presa na garganta. O céu do Maine era fantástico. E nunca mais voltaria a ver aquelas constelações. Mamoru era o mundo dela agora. Porém, depois de amanhã, iria embora. E não havia estrelas como essas em Nova York.

Então, Mamoru se mexeu. O sentimento de perda que tomou conta de Serena não desapareceu. Ficou escondido no pensamento e no coração, enquanto o corpo se di­vertia com o incrível prazer que Mamoru estava lhe propor­cionando.

**Ele se mexia devagar, carícias lentas que a excitavam por completo, levando-a ao êxtase, o mesmo de quando a beijara intimamente. Seus mamilos roçavam no peito rígi­do e as coxas apertavam e tremiam ao redor da cintura dele. Serena o beijava. Perdera o controle.**

Não sentiu o clímax surgindo. Apenas aconteceu, como se nunca tivesse parado. Ao estremecer ao redor dele, Mamoru a segurou com mais força, intensificando os movimentos até que, de repente, a ergueu. Depois, a deitou rápido, fazendo com que Serena se sentisse plena.

- Serena - Mamoru murmurou.

**Nunca se sentira tão desejada. Ali, nos braços dele, com os corações batendo ao mesmo tempo, Serena tinha um pensamento: **_**amo você.**_

**Parecia seguro dizer isso. E não teria outra chance. Então, Serena abriu a boca. As palavras eram tão impor­tantes e estranhas. Tentou dizer uma, movendo os lábios e a língua sem dar-lhe voz. **_**Amor.**_

Algo pontudo a espetou em uma das coxas.

- Ai - Serena disse e bateu na própria perna.

- Acho que foi mordida por um borrachudo - Mamoru comentou ao ver um pequeno inchaço na perna.

Serena ainda podia dizer o que pretendia, mas o mo­mento passara. Então, exclamou:

- Insetos!

Mamoru saiu de cima dela, fazendo Serena sentir a perda da ligação entre os dois. Ele a ajudou a levantar-se. Beijou-a e voltou a pegá-la no colo, dizendo:

- Vamos lá para dentro. Há telas para impedir a en­trada de insetos.

Serena riu quando Mamoru chutou a porta para abri-la como se imitasse um herói apaixonado, típico dos romances. Ele subiu a escada e foi direto a um dos quartos.

Estavam no meio do caminho até a cama quando Serena percebeu que era o quarto que vira mais cedo, onde ti­vera visões dos dois dormindo juntos. Mamoru escolhera o mesmo quarto que ela.

- Esse é... - Serena começou a dizer, então parou.

- O que é? - Mamoru perguntou, deitando-a na cama com cuidado.

Uma coincidência.

- Um bom quarto - Serena disse e o puxou para que se deitasse junto dela.

Parecia mais que coincidência. Algum tipo de sinal, como se o futuro que pensara com Mamoru pudesse ser mais que um sonho impossível.

Estava mais escuro dentro da casa do que lá fora. Serena enganchou uma das pernas ao redor da coxa dele. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e sobre as feições de Mamoru . A textu­ra do cabelo sedoso, do queixo áspero, do maxilar rijo, da pele suave ao redor dos olhos. Quando os dedos de Serena passaram por cima dos lábios dele, Mamoru os beijou.

Um farfalhar distante. Depois, um ruído de algo se quebrando vindo do lado de fora. Serena perguntou:

- O que é isso?

**- Quatis. Estão atrás do que sobrou do nosso jantar, agora que estamos dentro de casa. Não me importo. Poderia ficar deitado com você para sempre. **

_**- **_**Me diga uma coisa. Já se apaixonou?**

- Acho que não. Já me envolvi com mulheres, e acho que acreditei estar apaixonado uma ou duas vezes. Mas não estava.

Serena sentiu o coração apertado. Mamoru não a amava. Era um homem bom, gentil, apaixonante. E o que havia entre os dois era amizade, amabilidade e paixão. O problema é que isso não era suficiente para ela, não para fazê-la ficar.

- Eu me perguntava se era muito parecido com o meu pai.

- Você não é como seu pai.

- Sou, em alguns aspectos. Talvez em muitos. Tenho um compromisso com o meu trabalho, e acho que po­deria assumir um compromisso com uma mulher e uma família. Nunca tentei. Talvez se estivesse na mesma situação que meu pai, também teria ido embora.

- Como se sente sabendo que vai vê-lo amanhã?

- Estou assustado. Minha irmã disse que ele estava bem quando o encontrou. Fico pensando... Se ele não é uma pessoa tão ruim, talvez eu merecesse ser abando­nado.

As palavras quase a fizeram soltar um grito sufocado. Eram como uma facada na barriga. Serena planejava ir embora no dia seguinte. E pensara no quanto isso a magoaria.

Pela primeira vez, viu o quanto isso afligiria Mamoru também. Não porque a amasse. Mas porque era parte do padrão que o ferira no passado. Ele lhe pedira para ficar e Serena não permaneceria ali. Assim que pai e filho estivessem juntos, ela partiria.

Serena o puxou para perto. Enroscou-se nele e o man­teve ali preso. Apenas por aquele momento.

- Você não merece ser abandonado - ela sussurrou.

Mamoru acordou sozinho. Sentou-se. A luz entrava pela janela e um cálculo rápido lhe disse que já passava das dez da manhã. Sentiu-se renovado. Lembrava-se de ter ador­mecido com Serena nos braços. Nunca dormira tão bem antes. Também ficara excitado. Sonhara com ela a noite toda.

_**Você não merece ser abandonado. **_**Era surpreenden­te o quanto aquelas palavras significavam para ele. Era algo que ninguém lhe dissera antes. Assim como nin­guém dissera a Serena o quanto era linda.**

**E se ela achava que ele não merecia ser abandonado, então, iria ficar. Mamoru sorriu, sentou e espreguiçou-se. **_**A **_**noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa. Compartilhara algo com Serena que jamais sentira com outra mulher, mas percebera que sempre quisera isso. E hoje, com ela ali, seria ainda melhor.**

As roupas usadas na noite anterior estavam dobradas nas costas da cadeira. Serena devia ter ido lá fora naquela manhã e pegara tudo. Então, ele levantou e vestiu-se.

Mamoru cantarolava enquanto descia a escada. Podia sentir o cheiro de café e torrada. O estômago roncou. Parecia uma manhã perfeita. Primeiro, tomaria o café-da-manhã com Serena. Em seguida, faria algo para resolver aquela excitação com a qual acordara.

Serena estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, com uma xícara de café na frente, rodopiando algo em uma das mãos. O pombo na gaiola estava em cima da mesa. Ela não ergueu o olhar quando Mamoru chegou. Parecia perdi­da nos próprios pensamentos.

- Bom dia - Mamoru disse. Então, cruzou a cozinha e a beijou no rosto.

**- Bom dia. Está atrasado. Pensei que os guardas-florestais tinham que estar de pé com o sol nascendo.**

- Nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida - Mamoru co­mentou. Em seguida, serviu-se de café e colocou duas fatias de pão na torradeira. Então, acrescentou: - E eu pensei que as herdeiras não fizessem nada além de se espreguiçar na cama comendo bombons.

- Andei explorando o local. E limpando. Os quatis têm talento para destruição.

- Deveria ver o que acontece quando os ursos apa­recem. Não é uma boa idéia deixar que se acostumem a comer comida de gente. Eu deveria ter me levantado e os afastado na noite passada, mas preferi ficar na cama com você - Mamoru disse ao sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Bem, não vão morrer por causa disso. Foi apenas uma noite.

Mamoru percebeu que Serena estava com as chaves de um carro nas mãos e perguntou:

- Que chaves são essas?

- Luna tem uma caminhonete na garagem. Encontrei as chaves no armário da cozinha.

- Bem, isso vai lhe ser útil. As torradas pularam e Mamoru levantou.

**- Também encontrei uma trilha pela floresta que vai até o **_**trailer **_**do seu pai. Provavelmente, o sr. Chiba a usa para vir trabalhar - Serena contou.**

-Eleja voltou?

- Não estava lá, mas já fui há duas horas.

**- Vou daqui a pouco. Fiquei desapontado ao acordar e não vê-la na cama. Havia planejado iniciar o dia fazendo amor com você. Entretanto, não é tarde demais para começar - Mamoru disse, levantou-se e, sorrindo; estendeu-lhe a mão.**

Serena também levantou e disse:

**- Está me desapontando. Vai desistir da sua obsessão assim? Depois de dirigir tantos quilômetros? Pensei que iria seguir a trilha imediatamente.**

**- Tudo bem, vamos. Podemos voltar para a cama mais tarde.**

Ela não sorriu de volta. E o sorriso dele desapareceu.

**- Serena? Há algo errado? -Apenas tensão. Esperando que o seu sonho se torne realidade. Vamos encontrá-lo e acabar com isso. Serena ia na frente. Mamoru a seguia. Então, apressou o passo para alcançá-la e perguntou:**

- O que há de errado?

- Já disse. Está tudo bem.

**- Você dormiu? - Mamoru perguntou ao notar a palidez dela.**

**- Não muito bem. É mais rápido ir à casa do seu pai por essa trilha que pela estrada - Serena comentou sem fitá-lo.**

- Há quanto tempo está de pé?

- Há um tempinho. Já dei uma corrida.

- Há algo que não está me dizendo. Serena parou e comentou:

- Ouça. Acho que é o seu pai.

Mamoru escutou o som de um carro e continuou seguin­do em frente. Então, ouviu o carro parar. Ele também parou e observou.

Aporta do lado do motorista se abriu e de lá saiu um homem. Ele usava jeans e uma camisa de flanela. Ao vê-lo, Mamoru soube que aquele homem era seu pai.

- É ele - Serena disse.

- Sim.

- Estou contente que o tenha encontrado. Assim fica mais fácil - Serena comentou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Depois, recuou e acrescentou: - Boa sorte. Foi bom conhecê-lo.

Em seguida, virou-se e foi embora.


	16. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

Fazia tão pouco sentido que Mamoru permaneceu ali en­quanto o cérebro processava a informação, Mas a visa de Serena se distanciando o trouxe de volta à vida.

De onde estava, ouviu a porta da caminhonete s fechar. Correu atrás de Serena e a agarrou, virando-a.

- O quê? - ele perguntou.

- Eu disse boa sorte e que foi bom conhecê-lo. V falar com seu pai.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Voltar para Nova York.

**- Vai voltar para Nova York e é tudo o que tem a me dizer? **_**Boa sorte? Foi bom te conhecer?**_

_**- **_**Certo. Também deveria ter dito adeus. E se voltar a Nova York, me ligue.**

- Por quê?

- Eu disse quais eram os meus motivos, lembra? Tenho uma vida em Nova York, da qual gosto, e vou voltar.

- Isso é um disparate e sabe disso.

- Problema meu. Mamoru a segurou.

- E nada do que fizemos juntos fez alguma diferença? Nem mesmo ontem à noite? Não significou nada.

- Me deixe ir embora.

- Responda.

- Se não me deixar ir, posso forçá-lo a fazer isso. E não será divertido.

Mamoru a soltou.

- Obrigada - Serena agradeceu, virou-se e foi embora. Com raiva, Mamoru correu, ultrapassando-a e bloque­ando a passagem.

- Está mentindo - ele disse.

- Pode acreditar no que quiser, mas estou indo para casa. Deixe-me passar.

- Está sempre fazendo a mesma coisa, afastando as pessoas, me afastando porque está assustada para confiar em alguém ou se abrir. Está fugindo. Disse que queria melhorar a vida das outras pessoas, mas não consegue nem mesmo arriscar para si mesma. Acha que é forte, mas não é. Pessoas fortes não fogem. Apenas as covar­des fazem isso.

-Parabéns. Conseguiu. Eu estrago tudo mesmo. Adeus.

Serena saiu da trilha, pisando na vegetação rasteira, tentando se livrar dele.

- Não se importa com nada exceto com a própria vida. Não se importa com o que sua tia-avó queria para você ou como seus pais se sentem. Nem mesmo se im­porta com o fato de eu amá-la.

**- Está certo. Não me importo - Serena disse, pálida. Mamoru ouviu ao longe uma porta bater e o som do motor do carro voltar a funcionar.**

- Vá ver seu pai.

Serena passou por Mamoru . Então, ele se virou e correu de volta ao veículo. Pensava nas palavras que, durante anos, quisera dizer ao pai.

Um homem de verdade não abandona a própria família. Um homem de verdade não deixaria a esposa e os filhos passarem por dificuldades financeiras e vi­verem por conta própria. Um homem de verdade cuida das pessoas com as quais está comprometido. Ele as ama e as protege não importa o que aconteça... Eu a chamei de covarde.

Mamoru parou de correr. O carro estava dando ré, mas freou. Ele ouviu o motor ser desligado. Aporta se abriu e o pai saiu, dizendo:

- Oi, Mamoru y.

Mamoru não ouvia o apelido carinhoso desde que era garoto. Viu o pai se encaminhar na direção dele e notou um rosto marcado pelo tempo.

Nenhuma das palavras antes pensadas lhe veio à mente. A raiva parecia ter desaparecido. Então, disse:

- Me chamam de Mamoru agora, pai.

- Oh, sim. - Eric parou em frente ao filho. Começou a erguer a mão. Então, pensou melhor e a abaixou. Mamoru não fez nenhum movimento para tocá-lo. Um abraço era algo muito íntimo. Um aperto de mãos era distante demais para esse homem que o carregara quando bebê e lhe ensinara a pescar e, depois, desaparecera.

Eric era um pouco mais baixo que Mamoru e mais magro. Sentindo-se desconfortável, comentou:

- Passei na sua casa. Sua irmã disse que você estava fora, à minha procura.

- Fui a Nova York. Por que me escreveu?

- Estava conversando com uma senhora para quem trabalho - Eric começou a falar.

- Luna Tsukino?

- Sim. Trabalho para ela há anos, e estávamos con­versando. A srta. Tsukino me perguntou se eu tinha filhos, e ela tem um jeito de encorajar a outra pessoa a falar. Contei sobre você e Kitty. Ela disse que tinha uma so­brinha que era especial, e ficou falando sobre o testa­mento. E isso me fez pensar. Não o via há muitos anos, mas ouvi falar sobre o que estava fazendo, que era um guarda-florestal aqui na ilha. Estou muito orgulhoso.

Por um segundo, os olhares de pai e filho se encon­traram. Então, Eric voltou a observar as árvores. Mamoru se sentia como se tivesse recebido um presente inespe­rado, só que não sabia o que fazer com ele.

- Então, escrevi uma carta e pedi à srta. Tsukino que a colocasse no correio para mim, em algum lugar. Não queria postá-la daqui porque não queria que se sentisse na obrigação de me visitar.

- Luna lhe contou sobre Serena e isso fez com que você decidisse me escrever - Mamoru comentou e Eric acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

Sem saberem, os dois o guiaram. Serena o guiou na direção de Eric. Já Eric o guiou rumo a Serena. E, nesse momento, ela estava indo embora.

Entretanto, agora, Mamoru tinha o pai. Exceto pelo fato de ele não ser quem Mamoru quisera ao longo de todos esses anos. Era um estranho.

**Serena era tudo o que Mamoru Chiba queria, embora nunca tivesse percebido isso. E as últimas palavras que lhe dissera tinham sido com raiva. Chegara até a con­fessar que a amava, mas com raiva.**

Mamoru lembrou-se da escuridão do quarto na noite passada, da forma como Serena lhe perguntara se eleja se apaixonara. Na hora, não deu importância. Imaginou que se tratava de uma curiosidade sobre o passado. Não pensou no motivo que a levara a fazer aquela pergunta. Ainda não sabia que ela era a resposta. Pensava que Serena ia ficar.

- Por que foi embora? - Mamoru indagou.

- Não sei. Apenas fui embora. Era mais fácil sozinho. E, depois, era tarde demais para voltar.

Mamoru olhou para o pai. Não para ver o quanto mu­dara nos últimos 16 anos, não à procura de semelhan­ças ou recordações. Apenas para ver quem era Eric Chiba: um homem de meia-idade, corpo forte, des­confortável com as palavras, que tomara uma decisão, talvez errada, anos atrás. E, desde então, estivera so­zinho.

A sensação de vazio que tomou conta de Mamoru era grande. Serena estava indo embora. Talvez já tivesse ido.

- Estou apaixonado e preciso encontrá-la - o filho disse.

**Já começara a correr de volta quando ouviu o pai dizer:**

- Certo.

A voz de Eric o deteve. Então, correu de volta ao pai e colocou a mão no ombro dele. Um gesto de compa­nheirismo entre homens.

- Eu volto - disse e saiu em disparada.

Serena não conseguia abrir a porta da garagem. Não era pesada. Ela já a abrira naquela manhã. Mas mal conse­guia ver a fechadura porque estava prestes a chorar.

_**Querido Deus, ele me ama, **_**pensou. Mesmo na noi­te anterior, em meio às próprias fantasias, Serena não pensara que seria capaz de acreditar nisso. Não que Mamoru realmente pudesse amá-la. Mas dissera com raiva, como parte das acusações que estava fazendo. Todo o resto tinha sido verdade. Então, sabia que aquilo também era.**

Os dois se amavam e ela tivera certeza disso enquan­to o deixava. Só que estava assustada demais para ficar. E, agora, para ir embora.

- Droga! - Serena disse e jogou as chaves da caminho­nete no chão.

As lágrimas começaram a cair assim que ela voltou rumo à casa de Eric Chiba. Serena reconheceu Mamoru cor­rendo na direção dela. Não parou de correr nem de chorar. Foi direto para os braços dele e escondeu a ca­beça em sua camisa, soluçando.

- Pensei que você tivesse ido embora - Mamoru mur­murou.

- Não podia - Serena disse e ergueu a cabeça para fi­tá-lo.

O rosto estava molhado por causa das lágrimas. E, provavelmente, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Mas não se importava.

- Amo você. Não pude ir porque o amei desde o minuto em que o vi pela primeira vez.

Mamoru beijou-lhe o cabelo, a testa, e disse:

- Lamento ter dito aquelas coisas. Não queria dizer. Estava chateado e machucado. Você não é covarde. É a mulher mais forte e maravilhosa que conheço.

- Sou covarde. Se fosse forte, teria ido embora. Só vou pensar em você se ficar aqui. Era por isso que es­tava indo embora. Vou contar com você e viver no seu mundo. Nunca mais voltarei a ser independente. Tenho lutado contra isso desde que o conheci. Mas não posso mais lutar. Dói demais.

Ao encostar a cabeça no peito dele, Serena ouviu as batidas do coração de Mamoru . Toda a vida esperara por aqueles braços que a enlaçavam agora.

**- Esse não é o meu mundo. É nosso. Lembra-se de ontem à noite, você e eu, e as estrelas? Eu estava cor­rendo de volta para cá e, se você tivesse ido embora, ia pegar o caminhão e iria atrás de você até Nova York. Se fosse preciso, armaria minha barraca do lado de fora da sua porta e esperaria até que falasse comigo. Vou para o seu mundo se você quiser. Não ligo. Você é que importante.**

- Mas você odeia Nova York.

- E você adora o Maine. Mas não me importo. Se quer ser teimosa, serei também. Vou esperá-la. Quero contar com você tanto quanto quer contar comigo. E se não consegue ver isso, é uma idiota.

Mamoru enxugou-lhe as lágrimas. Era um gesto de pro­teção, mas aquilo não a fez sentir-se fraca. Ao contrário, a fez sentir-se amada.

- Vou até fazer aeróbica - ele disse e Serena não con­teve um sorriso.

- Vamos enlouquecer um ao outro.

- Mas será maravilhoso quando fizermos as pazes. E se beijaram.

- Amo você, Serena.

- Amo você, Mamoru .

- Por favor, fique.

- Vou tentar. Vamos morar na casa de Luna - Serena sugeriu.

- Meu pai será nosso vizinho.

-Lamento. Queria ter estado lá quando o encon­trou.

- Também queria que estivesse. Mas vai estar.

- Como seu pai é? Como ele está?

- Ele está bem. Venha, vamos conhecê-lo.


End file.
